A Change of Heart
by KRicci93
Summary: The Sequel to "Somethings Never Change" If you haven't read that, then read that one first because this will not make much sense at all. Bardock's premonitions have returned, but he shakes them off until one last premonition draws the final straw. R
1. Just A Snack

_**Chapter 1: Just a Snack**_

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Saiyans and Namkians alike, behold as the sequel is about to begin... Cheesy right? I thought so, anyway, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Somewhere in the depths of Space, a lone warrior is searching. He has questions to be answered, like why, and how. This warrior is not only searching for answers, but is searching to settle a score with someone... While he is in deep sleep in the space pod that he found on the planet he awoke on, he still has the questions running through his mind.

_Where am I? Am I in the living world? I must be, I don't recall Hell looking like Space. _ The warrior opened his eyes and looked out the window, deep into space. "I will find you... I swear of it."

**

* * *

**

The early morning sun gave off a nice orange tinted light, and the perfect amount of warmth. The air was cool and refreshing to the skin of two Saiyans that had been training since dawn. Yes, Goten and Trunks were at it again. By now, they needed a rest. They stood on a cliff over saw a large plain. There tails waving around, they stood next to each other, Trunks moved his long hair out of his face and sighed. Goten's hair had grown again, it still looked like Goku's hair to an extent, but hung down more and was more rigid. They didn't speak, they just looked off into the view.

Gohan was up rather early as well, it was summer time once more, and Gohan had finally graduated high school, along with Videl and the rest of their friends. He was meditating. But he was not alone. It's not Videl either, he was meditating with his first teacher, Piccolo. They both levitated with their legs in criss cross position, eyes closed, and arms crossed across their chests. They were doing this next to a water fall, not far from where Goten and Trunks were standing, letting the cool mist that escaped the water's path land on their skin. Gohan's appearance has changed, he wears a uniform that resembles his father's G.I. But his blue undershirt had slightly longer sleves. His hair had grown too, having two locks of hair hang down in his face. He looked alot like is future counterpart, minus the facial scar. Also, his tail was wrapped around his waist like a belt. Piccolo hadn't changed a bit, he was still Piccolo anyway you look at him.

Back at the Son Residents, Goku was learking around the house. The only ones up were the guys, excluding Bardock, who had not been sleeping well lately. Goku was on a top secret mission. It was breakfast time! Goku snuck into the kitchen quietly so he did not wake up his father and his wife. _This is great!_ He thought, _No one can stop me now. Boy am I starving!_ Goku tip toed up to the fridge and opened it quietly, he began to rummage around the fridge.

On the floor in the living room, Bardock laid resting. He was sound asleep at the moment, but his facial expressions showed trouble. His dreams had been increasingly strange, yet he didn't want to share them with anyone. Everyone knew that Bardock was having nightmares, but about what they didn't know. He then began to toss and turn as if he was in pain. Goku looked over to him for a second, with a sausage link hanging from his mouth, then went back to finding more food. Goku finally got his arms filled with food, but not for long. Bardock awoke, "Kakarot, NO!" He yelled as he flew up to a sitting position. He had sweat dripping from his forehead.

The yell caused Goku to fall down with all of the food, causing it to go everywhere. Goku looked out to the living room. "Ahoy out there, you alright?"

"He'll be fine." Said a familiar female voice, "But you won't be for long."

Goku turned to look up, and discovered his wife standing above him with a rolling pin. "Uh oh." Said Goku.

"Uh oh is right Goku." Said Chi Chi, "Why can't you just wait for breakfast like everyone else?"

"I um." Goku stuttered. "It was... it was just a snack, I swear, just a little snack."

"Snack Shmack." Said Chi Chi with frustration.

Bardock was breathing heavily, the sweat dripped from his forehead like rain from the sky, and his face was red.

"Bardock." Said Chi Chi, "Are you okay?"

Bardock gulped and looked up. "It happened again." He said with a tremble. "I think my dreams are..."

The phone began to ring. "I'll get it." Said Chi Chi who began to walk over to the phone.

"Phew," Said Goku, "Off the hook."

"Not a chance," Said Chi Chi, who then picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Chi Chi." Said a young girls voice through the phone.

"Oh hello Videl, how are you sweetie?" Said Chi Chi.

"Not bad, kinda tired."

"It is kind of early Videl, you looking for Gohan?"

"Yes actually. I need to ask him something."

Chi Chi sighed. "Good luck with that. He's out training with Piccolo."

**

* * *

**

Videl sat down on her bed and sighed. "Well, could you tell him I called?"

"Sure thing." Said Chi Chi from her end of the call.

"Thanks, see you soon." Said Videl as she hung up the phone. The laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, her tail was on her side. She still was adjusting to Saiyan life, being a Half Saiyan was different to her because of living most of her life as an Earthling, or at least thinking she was an Earthling. She didn't mind it much though, all that was important was that her father didn't see her any differently, of course her father knew from the start, and that Gohan didn't either. She then dozed off. She was up early anyway, so it didn't matter if she slept now or not.

**

* * *

**

The routine was a little different in West City though. At the Capsule Corporation, Bulma was in her lab already, doing some research on Kami knows what, and since Trunks was at Goten's house, she didn't have to worry much. Vegeta was already in the gravity room, which became quite boring without someone to train with. Usually, he trained with Trunks in the Gravity Room, but Trunks was at Goten's house, so it became rather irritating. He found himself firing blasts at the machines he sued when training for the androids, and because they had been upgraded, they could withstand Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 power, but not all of the time. Vegeta was already a Super Saiyan 2 in his training, and it was him versus Dr. Brief's training machines.

Vegeta found himself trying to dodge balls of metal that wouldn't normally hurt the Saiyan Prince, but training at 450X normal gravity, made everything that much tougher. One of the machine came whipping at Vegeta, but Vegeta had just enough sense to jump out of the way, while in the air, he threw his hand forward, firing off a blast at the machine, which destroyed it. Behind him were two more.

Vegeta turned quickly, "How many if these blasted things did that old man make?" Vegeta blasted both of them, but he was already exausted, so they didn't become junk metal. Instead they flew out of the smoke cloud and smashed right into Vegeta's chest and stomach, pushing him toward the door of the gravity room

A loud crashing sound caused Bulma to spill her coffee. "Vegeta?" She said while getting up out of her chair and running out of the lab. The sight wasn't pretty when she arrived at the Gravity Room. "Oh no, Vegeta!" Vegeta was on the ground in his base form, half buried in concrete and metal, and bleeding from his forehead. The training machines were on the ground in pieces. Vegeta had built up a massive amount of energy while being pushed by the machines, which erupted in an explosion, causing Vegeta to fly through the wall.

Dr. Briefs came running around the corner after Bulma. "Bulma dear, what's going on." Dr. Briefs looked on at Bulma, who was trying to un bury Vegeta's lower body and free him from the rubble. He put his coffee down and helped get Vegeta out of the ruble and into the infirmary. Just another typical day at Capsule Corp.

**

* * *

**

Bardock sat on the living room floor, clutching his head in pain. Something in his mind was bothering him, it was hurting him from the inside. Goku and Chi Chi both knelt on the floor next to him, trying to figure out the cause of this pain he experienced.

"Bardock," Said Chi Chi with concern. "What's the matter?"

Bardock just yelled in pain, and fell back onto the floor.

Goku sighed, "This doesn't look good at all."

**

* * *

**

Gohan was still deep in his meditation, but broke from it when he sensed the pain that his grand father felt. He opened his eyes and ran through his thoughts. _Grand Father?_

_What's the matter Gohan?_ The mental link opened between Gohan and Videl.

Gohan responded to Videl. _My Grand Father, he's in trouble._

Piccolo, sensing the link, decided to invade on the conversation. _Gohan, you broke away from the meditation._

Gohan was shocked, he had forgotten that Piccolo was capable of that, but after all, Piccolo was his first teacher. _Piccolo, what the hell?_

Piccolo sighed. "You really have to be on guard with me around." Piccolo smirked, he opened his eyes to look at Gohan. He had a sheepish look on his face and he was scratching the back of his head. Piccolo let out a small laugh, "It's amazing how much you resemble Goku now. If you're hair was longer, you'd be his twin."

Gohan laughed. _I guess I really DO look like Dad._

Videl invaded his mind once more. _Don't remind me._

Gohan knew she was joking, but then returned to serious business. "Piccolo, can we go see what's wrong with my Grand Father?"

"Well Gohan." Said Piccolo. "Alright kid, you've got it. Let's go."

Gohan and Piccolo then went from floating with their legs crossed, to floating in an upright position, then they flew off toward the house.

Goten and Trunks looked to see the student-teacher duo flying toward home.

"Hey Goten," Said Trunks, "Where are they going?"

"Ummm..." Said Goten in his usual manner, "I dunno."

"Well, some help you are." Trunks sighed. "Let's just follow them." Trunks then flew off without waiting for Goten's response.

Goten sighed at the fact that he couldn't say anything, but that's nothing new, it is Trunks were talking about. Goten simply followed him.

**

* * *

**

"Graghh!" Yelled Bardock from the couch. He was asleep, but in pain.

"Damn it!" Said Chi Chi, "Nothing's going to snap him out of it!"

Goku walked up to the couch and knelt down. "Father..."

Bardock began to relax, his breathing fell back into a regular rhythm.

The door opened up, and Gohan walked in, followed by Piccolo.

"Ah!" Yelled Chi Chi, not noticing who it was at first. "Oh, sorry Piccolo."

Piccolo sighed. "It's alright... I guess."

Chi Chi sighed. _Still un easy about a tall green thing in my house._

Goku laughed, "Chi Chi you worry too much."

Chi Chi shot a look to her husband, remembering the mental link. "Damn it Goku."

Goku laughed. Gohan walked up to him. "What's going on? I picked up a strange energy fluctuation from here."

Goku looked at Bardock, who was asleep on the couch, "Grandpa is in pain." Goku sighed. "Something in his mind is hurting him."

Piccolo walked up to the couch. "Your father has a special ability Goku."

"Oh?" Said Goku. "How would you know?"

Piccolo simply laughed. "The non-ending knowledge of Kami."

"Oh yeah." Goku said sheepishly. Goku then looked back at Bardock, Gohan joined him.

The door was still opened, but that didn't stop the group from noticing the foot steps of two significant chibis sneaking in. Goten snuck around behind Gohan and looked at his grandfather. Gohan felt something tug his pant leg, and he looked down.

"Gohan? What's wrong with Grandpa?" Said Goten with worry.

"He doesn't feel good, Goten," Said Gohan, "He just needs his rest."

Then, Bardock began to stir, his eyes opened slightly, and moved from left to right, viewing the family that stood before him. He was startled at first. He jumped out off the couch into a sparring position.

Goku looked directly into Bardocks eyes, "Hey, good morning."

Bardock looked at him, then realized where he was. "Ka... Kakarot?"

"Yup, what's up?" Said Goku cheerfully.

Bardock sat down and rested his arms on his knees. "It was... a dream..." Bardock's voice was low, he sounded irritated too.

"Hey," Said Gohan, "What's up?"

"It happened again." Said Bardock. "I've had the same dream for about four weeks now, and each time, it gets worse."

Piccolo thought for a moment, then looked at Goku and Gohan. _Hrmph, they look almost exactly the same. _

Goku and Gohan both had thier hands on thier chins and were deep in thought. This caused Chi Chi to become confused. _Since when does Goku think?_

_I heard that._Replied Goku through the mental link.

_Whoops._ Said Chi Chi. _Sorry dear, I forgot._

Goku and Gohan were still deep in thought. Suddenly, they both looked up at each other, a light bulb had turned on. Goku began to speak. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Damn right I am Dad." Said Gohan. "We'll take him to Bulma's place, and get him examined in one of her fancy machines."

Goku looked at him with his eyes widened. Gohan quieted down. Goku then laughed. "Actually, I was thinking about giving him a huge roast beef."

Everyone in the room fell over. Goku looked around. "I guess the Bulma's place idea will work too."

Gohan walked over to Bardock. "You wouldn't mind it, would you?"

"If it helps, then It'll be fine." Replied Bardock.

Goku sighed to himself. _Man, I really didn't want to deal with Vegeta today, oh well._

"Piccolo, you coming too?" Asked Gohan.

"No, I'm going to go back to the look out." Said Piccolo. He didn't say another word, he simply walked out the door, and flew off toward the look out.

Goten tugged Gohan's pant leg again. "What's his problem Gohan?"

"Yeah," Said Trunks, "He's so up tight lately."

"I don't know," Said Gohan, "I'll find out eventually though, knowing Piccolo."

Goku looked at everyone in the room. "Is everyone ready to go?"

Bardock stood up. "Yeah, let's go."

Goku spoke once more. "Alright, get over here and hold on." Everyone nodded and held onto Goku. He then put his index and middle fingers to his fore head.

Gohan then decided to open up his mental link with Videl again. _Hey sweetie? We're headed to Bulma's place, want to come?_

Videl quickly responded. _Sure, it'll be nice to see everyone again, I don't know when I'll be there though, so be patient, I'll be there soon._

_Okay, see you soon._ Goku then initiated Instant Transmission, and the group disappeared.

**Well, the sequel has begun, and it's time to see where this new adventure will take our heroes. Hopefully, Goku will be bale to avoid Vegeta, you will find out why in the next chapter. Thanks, Review and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Consequences of the Prince?

_**Chapter 2: Consequences of the Prince?  
**_

Dende and Mr. Popo walked around the gardens of Kami's lookout. The butterflies fluttered around, continuing to land on Dende, making him brush them away involuntarily. His time as guardian had been great, and he was proving to be a good guardian. Both Dende and Mr. Popo felt a familiar presence. The two both walked over to the edge of the lookout and peered over the side, almost being knocked over by a rush of wind. Dende regained balance and looked behind him, Piccolo was walking toward the main structure of the lookout.

Dende followed. "Piccolo?" Piccolo didn't respond, he just kept walking. Dende spoke again. "Piccolo, is something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it!" Barked Piccolo. "It's non of your concern." Piccolo walked into the room, disappearing from Dende's view.

Dende stood outside, feeling totally helpless. What was eating Piccolo? Why was he acting like a total jerk? These were questions that Dende needed answered. As guardian, Dende needed to make sure that nothing was threatening the Earth, and if there was, to warn the Z-Fighters so they could help save the planet.

**

* * *

**

Bulma was outside, also watering her garden. Vegeta had already been brought to the infirmary, so Bulma didn't have much to worry about, she knew her Saiyan Prince husband would recover quickly. As she got into an upright position after bending down to water her plants, Goku and his group, consisting of Gohan, Chi Chi, Goten, Trunks and Bardock, appeared in front of her, causing her to fall on her butt.

Goku, who was in the center of the group, looked down at Bulma and smiled, "Hello down there, have a nice fall?"

Bulma shot a dirty look at him, "Shut up Goku, that was rude."

"Sorry Bulma, it's an emergency." Said Gohan, protecting his father from any more verbal abuse.

"Oh?" Said Bulma. Bardock stepped forward, the look on his face showed stress, pain and irritation. "Bardock?"

Bardock smiled. "Hello." He spoke softly, trying not to bring on any more pain.

Bulma smiled. "Well, lets all go inside and we'll figure things out in there."

Trunks and Goten decided to run around back of the hourse to do what ever it is that they do, while Bulma brought Goku, Gohan, Chi Chi and Bardock into the house.

**

* * *

**

Gohan and Chi Chi went into the living room and sat down for a while, this way, the lab wouldn't be too crowded. Goku, Bardock and Bulma would be the only ones in the lab during the testing. While walking through the halls, Goku needed to make sure of one thing.

"Hey Bulma," Said Goku, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Goku, what do you need?" Replied Bulma.

"Well, could you keep Vegeta away from me," Said Goku, "I don't want to deal with the 'consequences of the Saiyan Prince,' today."

Bulma laughed. "Alright, no problem."

"Wait," Cut in Bardock, "Consequences?"

"Oh, well... it's a long story." Said Goku.

"I think we can explain it." Said Bulma.

Goku sighed. "Well, okay..."

**Flashback:**

_"Kakarot!" Yelled Vegeta from his recliner in the living room. "What in Kami's name are you doing?"_

_Goku, who had Vegeta and his recliner held up over his head with one arm, replied, "I lost something, I need to find it."_

_"What in the world could you have lost this time?"_

_"My wallet." Said Goku, casuing Vegeta's eyes to widen. Vegeta then regained sense._

_"Walet? Why in the hell would YOU need a walet?" Said Vegeta._

_"Chi Chi made me get one." Said Goku. "She's always telling me that I keep losing my stuff, and that if I kept it in a walet, that I wouldn't lose it."_

_"But you've lost your wallet, and no... whoa!" Goku dropped the chair, thus, dropping Vegeta, which went through a coffee table. Vegeta stood up, his Saiyan rage beginning to boil.  
_

_Goku ran out to the kitchen and dropped to the floor, looking under everything from the fridge to the stove, the large freezer, and even the large cabinet. "Darn it, where could it be."_

_Vegeta looked around and spotted the walet, under the microwave. " Why would that be under there?" Thought Vegeta. As Vegeta picked up the microwave, it went flying into his face, causing him to fly across the room, and into the wall._

_"Hey!" Said Goku in excitement, "I found it!"_

_Vegeta got up and threw the microwave at Goku, who ducked, which caused him to throw his walet on accident. The microwave nearly hit Bulma, who was just entering the room. "Oh no!" Said Goku. He stood back up, "My wallet is missing again."_

_Bulma yelled. "Who the hell threw the microwave at me!" Bulma was boiling mad._

_"Kakarot here picked up my chair with me in it, then dropped it, then threw the microwave at my head, all to find his damn walet!"_

_"Well, you should know better to not throw it back!" Snapped Bulma._

_"Woman!" Yelled Vegeta._

_"Um..." Interupted Goku. "Could you guys..."_

_"Shut up Kakarot!" Yelled Vegeta, who lunged toward Goku. Goku ducked and Vegeta ran into Bulma, causing them both to land with a thud. _

_They both stood up, and Bulma was angry. "Vegeta! I didn't want to have to do this, but..."_

_"No... Bulma..." Said Vegeta in fear, "Anything but that, please..."_

_"You're... Grounded..." Bulma then turned around and walked out of the room, mumbling to herself._

_"Um... Grounded from what Vegeta?" Said Goku._

_"You Idiot!" Snapped Vegeta, "What does a woman usually mean when they say 'you're grounded,' Kakarot?"_

_Goku thought for a moment. "Oh yeah." Said Goku, "You're not aloud to..."_

_"Shut up! Now grab your damn walet and go, or you'll experience the consequences of the Saiyan Prince!"_

_Goku decided that it was best to just do as Vegeta said, otherwise, this whole day could turn out terrible for Goku. Goku spotted his wallet on the floor, picked it up, then walked out the front door, taking off as quickly as possible._

_"Damn that Kakarot." Said Vegeta._

**Flashback End:**

"You pissed Vegeta off that badly?" Bardock was amazed, "That's funny."

"Yeah well, I don't want to know what these 'concequenses' are." Goku chuckled.

"Don't worry Goku," Said Bulma, "I've got Vegeta on a short leash." Bulma winked and looked forward. The trio arrived at the lab door, Bulma went to the key pad and punched in the passcode. The door opened up, and the three walked in.

**

* * *

**

Videl was just landing outside of Bulma's house. "Phew." Said Videl, "Made it without any trouble." She heard a sound, and soon after the sound, Goten came running around front of the house with a bucket on his head.

"Ouch!" Yelled Goten, "Trunks, why did you do that?"

Trunks came flying around the front of the building and landed. "I didn't do it stupid, that was my Dad's fault." Trunks huffed. "He's mad at your dad, so he dropped a bucket on you from the window to start his war path, and now, he's going to find your dad and beat him up."

Videl looked at the two puzzled like. She just shrugged it off and went up to the door. _Hmm..._ She thought, _Why knock, when I can just do this. Hey Gohan, I'm here._

Gohan looked up from his book on the table, _Coming._ He responded. Gohan then stood up casually, and walked to the front door. Once opened, he saw Videl, who he greeted with a smile, then looked behind her.

"Um... Why is there a bucket on Goten's head?" Said Gohan.

"It's my Dad's fault, It wasn't me!" Said Trunks, "He dropped it out of the window, now he's going to beat up Goku."

"Darn, he woke up already?" Gohan sighed. "Alright, well lets get inside, we'll worry about Vegeta later."

Videl was under Gohan's arm, "Why worry about him?"

"It's... a long story." Said Gohan, who led her into the living room, she was greeted by Chi Chi. Videl sat down on the couch, and Gohan sat next to her. They were all becoming very bored because they had to wait for Bulma's testing of Bardock. The boredom would soon be broken however.

Foot steps could be heard, then a figure flew out from behind the wall. Gohan now found him self suspened off of the ground, by his shirt, by the hands of a certain Saiyan Prince. "Gragh... Vegeta, what the hell are you doing?"

"Can it Kakabrat!" Barked Vegeta, "Now, where is your useless father?"

"How am I suposed to know," Said Gohan, "I haven't been anywhere but in here."

Vegeta frowned. "Liar, you know damn well where he is, and if you don't tell me, things could get very ugly for you."

"Vegeta!" Yelled a voice from the other side of the room. "Put Gohan down."

Vegeta knew that he was in deep trouble, Goten and Trunks were haning from the ceiling fan from their tails, and watching with smirks on their faces. Vegeta slowly looked behind him, _Blasted Woman!_

"I heard that Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, "You don't want me to do it again do you?"

Vegeta had the look of helplessness on his face, he then dropped Gohan and walked away, mumbling something to himself. He turned his head and saw Goku walk in, then behind him, Bardock. _Oh look, now Kakarot's father is here. Well, at least he isn't as idiotic as Kakarot._

Bulma shot dirty look over to Vegeta, then looked back to the group. "So, now that the testing is done, and I've got the results, shall we go outside and talk about these things?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, follow me." Said Bulma, walking to the back door.

**

* * *

**

Once out on the back deck, Bulma and Bardock prepared to tell everyone about what's been going on in Bardock's head. "Bardock, they've got to know, Goku and I are the only others that know."

"Yeah, I know." Said Bardock. He then pondered on the subject for a moment. "Alright, I assume I could tell them my special ability."

"Good, let's go." Said Bulma, who turned around and walked back to the group that sat on the deck. Goku, Vegeta and Gohan were already into the food that was put on the table, after being told not to touch it. "Um.. Hello!" Snapped Bulma, "What did I say before I put that food out?"

Goku began to speak with his mouth full. "Well *Chomp* Food is *Mumble* and we were hungry so *Chop Crunch Mumble* eating it..."

"Kakarot you idiot, I couldn't even understand you." Said Vegeta, who stopped eating, knowing what could happen if he didn't.

Bardock approached the group and sat down in one of the chairs. _Alright, here we go._

**

* * *

**

The lone warrior in space was still searching, after crashing on a junk yard of a planet, he became rather irritated.

"Grrr, Rats!" He growled. "You've got to be kidding me!" The warrior scanned the area, dark and cold, hard to breathe. "This place is a dump, I'll never find the right parts on this crap hole!" He stepped back into the ship and checked the computer. "Let's see where this thing came from in the first place, I doubt that ridiculous excuse for an elite squad left it here, seeing as how they're all dead." He accessed the coordinates files. "Hmm... so the last planet that this ship was on was... Namek..." As the warrior pondered in his discovery, he came to a probable conclusion. "Ah well, it probably floated away from the ruble is all." He stepped out of the space pod, "Those fools didn't lock their ships properly... I shouldn't have been able to access anything, oh well. I guess lying dormant for over ten years automatically shut off the safe guards." He sat down next to the ship and began to fall asleep. _I swear... I will find you..._

**With these final words, the lone warrior fell into sleep, dreaming about the day that he finds who he is looking for, but who is the person he seeks, and what answers does he hope to find. Back on Earth, Bardock prepares to tell the group about his special ability, the ability to see the future, how will these events play out, keep on reading! And reviewing would be great as well :P xD later.**


	3. The Final Straw

_**Chapter 3: The Final Straw**_

**Hey everyone, I'm glad you're all enjoying the story, laughs are always good. :] So here is chapter 3, please, enjoy, review, :]**

**

* * *

**

Bardock sat quietly in his chair, watching and waiting. Still overwhelmed that he has gotten to know his own son, and his family for that matter. He prepared to speak, about the ability he gained that let him see Frieza's defeat over twenty years before it happened, running through his thoughts, he didn't realize that Bulma was calling his name.

"Hello? Bardock, you in there?" Bulma became frustrated. "BARDOCK!" Bulma's scream broke Bardock from his trance, his face filled with shock. "Welcome back to Earth my friend, are you ready?"

Bardock sighed. "Yeah."

"Okay," Said Bulma, "So, the machine I tested Bardock with was no ordinary machine." Bulma paused, "I was able to visualize his thoughts, and luckily, he had another one of his episodes while in the machine."

"Yeah, premonitions." Said Bardock. "I can see the future."

"What?" Snapped Vegeta, "That's impossible, no one but the Kanassans had that ability."

"That's true, but you didn't know about what happened to me on that planet." Bardock looked directly into Vegeta's eyes, "One of the last remaining warriors of their race snuck up on me and stabbed me in the back of the head, I guess he transferred the ability to me with the attack."

"Is that so," Vegeta smirked, "And I assume you killed him for it."

Bardock sighed. "I didn't know it at the time, not until I began having visions of Planet Vegeta's destruction, then, my last vision, when I was being incinerated by Frieza's Supernova."

"So, why all of the sudden are you having them now?"

"Vegeta," Said Bulma, "You're being rude."

"Can it woman!" Barked Vegeta.

"No, that's actually what I'd like to know." Said Bardock, everyone looked at him, puzzled and wondering. "Usually, they only involve me or my family, but the visions do not contain me, or Kakarot, or any of you, just, a dying planet, and a bunch of space pirates, enslaving them." Bardock stopped. "I have yet to have a vision about any of you guys."

Vegeta smirked, "Well... we'll just have to wait and see where they take you."

**

* * *

**

A few hours passed by, it was afternoon. Bardock was asleep, leaning back in his chair, which he had on two legs leaning against the rail of the deck. Bulma and Chi Chi were talking about stuff, just regular girl stuff, having a husband and kids who now posses tails and super strength, the amount of food they each needed, yeah, regular girl stuff alright.

Gohan was curious about Bardock's peculiar ability, and worried as well. Videl was sitting next to him, she noticed the look of worriment on Gohan's face. Not wanting to talk too loud, she decided to use the mental link to talk to Gohan. _Hey, Gohan?_

Gohan looked over to Videl, and responded to her thought. _What's up?_

_You look so worried._ Videl looked directly into Gohan's eyes, _What's the matter?_

Gohan sighed. _Well, Grandpa Bardock, his ability to see into the future is amazing, but it worries me that it's hurting him like it has been, his screams of pain scare me._

Videl stood up from her chair and grabbed Gohan's arm. "Come on, let's go." Said Videl, she yanked him out of the chair.

"Where are we going?" Asked Gohan.

"Just follow me." Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and began to walk towards the small stair case that led from the deck to the grass. Once on the grass, Videl sat down on the grass. Gohan sat down next to her, instantly, their tails found each other and wrapped up together.

**

* * *

**

Trunks and Goten were running small errands for Bulma, like moving around boulders in the yard, and digging holes for Kami knows what reason.

"Damn it, this bites, Goten." Said Trunks out of frustration, "Why do we get stuck doing all the work?"

"I don't know, but be glad we're not normal, we can lift these boulders with one hand." Goten threw boulder after boulder into a pile.

Trunks sighed, then looked at the boulder pile. He then got an idea, as a smirk grew across his face. "Hey Goten, why don't we take the boulders and build like a castle or something." As Goten picked up another boulder, he accidentally dropped it on himself. Trunks looked on in shock. "Um... Goten, you in there?"

The boulder then flew up into the air, with Goten being the cause, a huge smile was spread across his face, "Yeah, a castle! Alright!"

Trunks laughed and picked up another boulder, "Alright, let's get to work bone head."

**

* * *

**

Videl cuddled up next to Gohan, who was still looking distressed about Bardock. The pain he felt bothered Gohan alot, his family meant the most to him. Videl got an idea, one that would probably cheer Gohan up, whether he wanted it or not. "Gohan, please relax, I'm sure he'll be okay." Videl's hands began to wander around Gohan.

Gohan didn't seem to notice it, "I just have a bad feeling, like, something bad, or strange might happen because of these visions he gets." Gohan then reacted to Videl's wandering hand. "Videl, what are you doing?"

"Trying to cheer you up," Said Videl with a playful growl. "Because if you don't, I'll be forced to beat you up."

Gohan began having thoughts about the night they shared the year before, the night they'd never forget. Gohan gathered up his sense. "Um, Videl, how about we just use our brains, ya know, the mental link, we are outside, and everyone is on the deck right above us."

Videl giggled, _Okay then, if it makes you happy._

A man's shadow then creeper up in them, consuming their whole bodies. "What in the name of Kami are you two doing!"

Gohan and Videl stopped looking at each other and looked forward, scared out of their minds. Gohan began to laugh sheepishly, and with a tad bit of fear all at once, he then spoke, "Oh, hey Vegeta, what do you mean?" Said Gohan sheepishly.

Vegeta spat on the ground, "You know damn well what I am talking about." Vegeta frowned even harder, "You're on my property, and I will not have this kind of behavior taking place on my lawn. For Kami sakes boy, you're little brother is running around here with Trunks, what in the world is wrong with you?"

"I uh... I mean... " Gohan sighed, feeling helpless, he knew how Vegeta was feeling today, and he felt as if Vegeta was about to attack, but...

"It was my fault," Said Videl, trying to protect Gohan. "I provoked it, he just looked sad, I was tyring to cheer him up."

Vegeta kept his cold stare focused on the couple. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes and slightly looked downward, "Well, at least one of you admitted it." Vegeta looked back up with a smirk, "You know just how to get a guy's emotions back on track." Videl smiled, thinking that she had won this little battle, but Vegeta wasn't done speaking quite yet. His smirk once again turned into a frown, "Don't let it happen again." Said Vegeta, who then walked past them and up the steps to the deck.

Videl watched him quietly, Gohan then stood up. "He's right, wrong place, wrong time." Gohan sighed.

Videl quickly felt sad, feeling as if she had pulled a Frieza and tried to destroy the planet, "I'm sorry Gohan, you're right..."

Gohan sat back down next to her and held her in his arms once again. "Shh.. it's alright, I'm not upset, just relax babe, just relax."

**

* * *

**

Up on the deck, Goku snored loudly, hunched over the table that his father, Bardock, was at. Bardock, who slept in his leaning chair, wasn't exactly having peaceful dreams, unlike Goku. Bardock's mind raced through different premonitions, ones he had before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, and ore recent ones. He was aware of the whole thing though.

_I... I remember these visions... they're the ones... I had when Kakarot was just a baby, and I was caught up in that fiery explosion. Damn you Frieza..._

_"Bardock..." Called out a voice in his mind._

_"Who's there, who are you?"_

_"You know who I am... you and your unit destroyed my entire race. Toolo, the Kanassan."_

_"Kanassan... wait, I remember now, you're the one that cursed me with this ability, aren't you." Bardock then found himself in a dark place, with the Kanassan, Toolo, standing about ten feet in front of him. "Yes, I remember now."_

_"You're having visions again." Toolo pointed at the Saiyan, "And like last time, you're waiting them out until the last minute."_

_"What do you mean?" Shouted Bardock in his mind, "What do you want!"_

_"This will be your only warning." Said the Kanassan image in front of him. "If you do not respond quickly to your visions, the same fate you suffered at the hands of Frieza will happen to you, your son Goku, and everyone you've become close with."_

On the outside of Bardock's mind, the sings of an inner struggle were evident, Chi Chi was the first to notice Bardock's facial expressions of pain. He was still in a relaxed state, but the sweat dripping from his forehead and the expression of pain was enough for Chi Chi to identify the problem.

"Hey Bulma, come here." Called out Chi Chi. Bulma nodded and hurried over to Chi Chi, but not too quickly, she didn't want her red skirt to fly up, and she knew that was what Vegeta was hoping for.

Bulma made it over to Chi Chi, "What's up?"

"Look." Said Chi Chi, pointing to Bardock.

"Uh oh, it looks like it may be happening again."

"Should we wake him?" Asked Chi Chi concern.

Bulma sighed, "It isn't wise, it could give him a severe case of shock. Let's just wait and see what happens." The two women nodded at each other and looked back to Bardock.

_"Fate?" Bardock's conversation with the Kanassan warrior in front of him was becoming interesting. "Go on."_

_"That planet," Said Toolo, pointing behind Bardock, Bardock turned around, and a planet appeared above him._

_"Whoa... that's..." Bardock looked at the planet, examined it. It had a purple-pink color too it, the reflection of the skies off of the oceans. The ice caps came down a little bit further than on Earth. "It's gotta be cold there."_

_"It is. It's further from it's star than Earth, but still inhabitable. Most of it is covered with ice, while there are large oceans on the planet, there is about an even number of solid ground and plant life, and icy lands, mountains and glaciers. Also, there are many 'hot spots,' Volcanoes, Springs. The climate is akward, but habitable." Toolo, walked up next to Bardock. "Beautiful isn't it?"_

_"Yeah." Bardock looked at Toolo, "Why are you showing me this."_

_"Watch..." Toolo clapped his hands together and the image of the planet changed, the skies became gray, there were many more volcanoes, and it was xtremley polluted. Once again, the Kanassan warrior clapped his hands, and the planet turned into a round active volcano, and soon after, exploded._

_Bardock was in shock, he remembered what that was like. "Gone!"_

_"Now do you see, since you have been dead, you have changed your ways, and hoped that Frieza would be destroyed, but there is evil far more powerful than Frieza. Now that you're alive, it is up to you, or your son Goku to see that this kind of thing be prevented. Your son is a powerful man, but you're not exactly hopeless Bardock, you have potential."_

_Bardock became irritated, "What does any of that, and that planet have to do with me?"_

_"You will soon find out, upon your awakening, you will know exactly where that planet is," Toolo walked forward, leaving Bardock lost in his mind, "Oh, and another thing..." An image of Planet Earth appeared in front of Bardock, and it flashed with images of Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi Chi, and all of the people Bardock had become close to over his past year of being alive. "If you wait any longer to act upon these visions, all of what you see in front of you..." The sound of Toolo's hands clapping was heard echoing throughout Bardock's mind. The planet then became fiery red, and the images of happiness among his family, turned to angst, blood, and gore. The sound of painful screams rushing to Bardock's head began to make him scream out in his own pain, "... Will be gone." Spoke the Kanassan once more, then in an instant, the image of Earth in front of him exploded, the screams becoming louder, and the sound of Toolo laughing in the background, an evil kind of laugh._

Bardock then awoke with a scream, "NO!" His sudden jolt caused the chair to fall out from under him, and him to fall onto the ground. Goku instantly woke up, Goten and Trunks came running from their project, Gohan and Videl jumped up over the rail, and Bulma and Chi Chi dropped down to tend to Bardock, who had rolled over onto his knees, with his head buried in his hands.

"Father?" Said Goku, "You alright?"

Bardock waved his arms to get the girls away from him, he then stood up and leaned over the railing, sweating, and grunting. "It was so..."

Bulma approached him, and Vegeta cut though the group that was formed around him. "Out of my way." Said Vegeta. He grabbed Bardock and faced him toward himself. "What was it? What did you see?"

"Vegeta," Said Bulma, "Knock it off."

Vegeta let go of Bardock, "You saw something terrible, didn't you?" Bardock nodded, leaning against the rail again.

Gohan and Videl approached Bardock, Goku followed. "Grandpa," Said Gohan, "What was it?"

"I saw..." Bardock coughed, "You... Kakarot... Goten..." Bardock stopped, and looked around, "Everyone here, and Earth..." Bardock coughed again, this time, harder. "Earth was destroyed..." The group gasped.

"Did you see anything else?" Said Goku in shock and disbelief.

"I don't recall much... but I remember seeing..." Bardock turned around and looked out to the lawn, leaning over the rail to keep himself balanced, he stared at one of Dr. Briefs' Space Ships, used by the likes of Goku and Vegeta in the past. The orb shape reminded Bardock of the other planet that he saw. "Another planet... a race... in danger..." Bardock then remembered the words of Toolo, _"If you wait any longer to act upon these visions, all of what you see in front of you... Will be gone."_ Bardock then stood straight up, his battle face on. He pulled out the red rag he wore on his head from one of the pockets in his spandex. "Toolo... you're right, if I wait..."

"What do you mean?" Said Goku.

"The Kanassan was right," Said Bardock, "Last time I had these visions, I didn't pay them any mind until the last minute, and that's how I, and every other Saiyan on that planet became part of a fiery death." Bardock clutched his fist, "Grrraagh! I won't let it happen to us, or any other race either!" Bardock once again spotted the ship, he knew what he had to do. "I'm going... I won't let it happen again."

"Going?" Said Gohan, "Going where."

"To that planet I saw in my vision." Said Bardock, "You guys can stay here if you want, but you're not stopping me."

"Bardock!" Snapped Vegeta, "I don't like where this is going, how do you know this planet even exsists?"

"Father," Said Goku, "I don't think it's a good idea, for once I agree with Vegeta, you don't even know if this planet is really out there."

"I DO know it's out there," Said Bardock, "And somehow, I know exactly where to go. Not too far away either, you'll be able to sense my power with ease from here. It is in this galaxy, I need to do this.

Goten then walked into the group and stood next to Bardock, "But... Grandpa, what if you don't come back? What if you die?"

Bardock looked away. "It's a chance I'm willing to take." Bardock then got down to a knee and embraced his grandson. "Don't worry about me."

Bardock then released and Goten walked over to Goku, who then picked him up onto his shoulders. Goku sighed, "Please, let's at least make a plan."

"Grandpa," Said Gohan, "I don't think it's the best course of action. And besides, we're all a family now." Videl grabbed Gohan by the waist, her tail wrapping around him as well. Gohan sighed, "Even Videl has come to like you. You changed her life after delivering the news of her being of Saiyan herritage and all, and helping us as well."

Bardock took a look at Gohan and Videl together, _They're so perfect together_. He thought. "Videl, you still remind me so much of your mother, though I only saw her once, I never forget a special face." Videl smiled, Bardock then turned back to the ship, then raised the hand with the blood stained rag in it. "Listen, I care for all of you, but if I don't do this, I'll never be able to live with myself." Bardock turned back to the ship. "Knowing you Kakarot, you'll probably come chasing after me, either way, it doesn't matter." Bardock then cluthec his fist once more. "Right... Here I go!"

Bardock then jumped the rail and ran toward the ship, once he reached the ship, he went to the keypad next to the door and punched in a few numbers, the door opened. "Wow," he said to himself, "That vision must have stored the code to the ship in my head too, awesome." Bardock then ran up the ramp and into the ship, with the door closing behind him. He sat down in the seat, fired up the engine, and took off. The ship flew off with a roar.

**

* * *

**

Back on the ground, everyone looked off at the departing ship. Everyone besides Vegeta and Goku, who were standing next to each other now, were visably emotionally affected, but Goku was feeling a sense of trouble, and pain inside of him. Watching the only father he had leave him, after not even knowing him until a year before hand. Vegeta was hardly affected at all, but that's just like Vegeta anyway.

"Well Kakarot," Said Vegeta, "There he goes."

"Yeah..." Said Goku in a deeper tone than usual. The two Saiyan warriors watched the sky, honoring their Saiyan comrade's courage and determination.

"Just like a Saiyan warrior." Said Vegeta.

**

* * *

**

Back in the depths of space, the lone warrior sat on the cold dead planet next to his space pod, lost in thought, and staring at the sky. _Why... of all places did I end up on such a dead planet, only to crash land on another dead planet._ His thoughts continued to roll on. _I guess it doesn't matter, if I was meant to live a peaceful life, I would have landed on a better planet, this just shows me that I don't even deserve to be alive... so why am I?_ The warrior spotted something in the sky, a light that lit up his charcoal black eyes and hair. "Is that a ship?" The warrior stood up and took a closer look. "It is a ship... and it's awfully familiar." The warrior then stepped back. "This could be trouble."

**

* * *

**

"Hey! Why have we stopped." Called out a scratchy, but powerful sounding voice.

"Sir, this planet is directly east of where our destination is, but this planet seems to house some forms of life."

The owner of the voice rubber his chin and blinked. "Are they of any use?"

"Possibly, would you like me to send a squadron down there to survey the area? If there is any useful life, I'll have them put them to work, mining any useful resources and materials we could use."

"I could use... you mean..."

"Of course master."

The figure stood up from his chair and stared at the screen of the ship. He had cold eyes, at the center was a red iris, and a black pupil. "Do it."

**

* * *

**

Bardock sat in the seat of his ship, looking out the window, watching distant stars go by. He still had the rag in his hand. _I will not let it happen to anyone else._ Bardock looked forward and stood up. "Well, since there is a gravity machine in here, I might as well train." He then held the rag in both of his hands, _I'll do it for you Tora, and you Shugesh, Borgos, and Fasha. I'll do it for my son Kakarot, and my grandsons Gohan and Goten. For everyone that I consider my friends, family and comrades._ Bardock then brought the rag to his head and wrapped it around his head like a head band, the signature part of his attire. "Let's do this."

**As Bardock flies off into space in search of the planet from his vision, Goku, Gohan, and the rest of his family and friends hope the best for him. Will Goku take Bardock up on his offer and follow him deep into space, or let Bardock fly solo. Keep reading and you will soon find out.**


	4. The Decision

_**Chapter 4: The Decision**_

**Thanks to everyone who has kept up with me and my story, I'm very grateful and pleased to know that people are enjoying it. Thanks very much, and I will keep delivering chapters to you :]**

**

* * *

**

"Videl, please..." Said Gohan, "Why do we have to do this?"

"Because Gohan, she seems to think we'll avoid her now because we've graduated." Videl pulled Gohan along by the hand through crowded streets.

"But shopping with Erasa will take hours."

Videl became frustrated. She turned around and grabbed him by the collar of his orange G.I. "Now listen here pal, we're going shopping with Erasa, not that I want to any more than you do, but we have to!" Videl then let go."And besides, Sharpner will be there, so if you need to escape, you and him can go off somewhere."

"Alright alright jeez," Said Gohan, "Sorry."

"Good, now lets go." Videl turned around and began to walk toward the mall, which was right down the street.

Gohan sighed, feeling as if his world was crumbling. He looked up toward the sky, Videl stopped and looked at him, she was becoming rather irritated, until she heard something. _Grandpa..._ Videl heard Gohan's thought and calmed down. He then looked at Videl, "Oh, sorry, coming." He ran up to catch up with her, then they walked hand in hand with one another toward the mall. They made sure to have their tails under their clothes so they wouldn't attract attention.

**

* * *

**

Deep in space, the Capsule Corporation owned Space Ship rocketed through the mass emptiness, with Bardock on a quest. Bardock sat in the chair, leaning forward toward the control panel of the Space Ship. His eyes were closed, and his arms were on the arm rest. _Somehow, I know that that planet exists. And somehow, I know that I'm going in the right direction to find it, I just hope I'm not too late._ The ship continued it's path, turning back was out of the question now.

**

* * *

**

"Goku." Called Chi Chi, "Hey Goku."

"Coming honey!" Shouted Goku from up the stairs. Goku walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey."

"Goku, you're not acting like yourself." Chi Chi rubbed Goku on the cheek. "I know you're worried but at least try to be happy."

"Yeah," Said Goku, "But I'm finally getting used to having a father, and now I'm worried that he won't make it back."

"Oh... Goku..." Chi Chi felt helpless. "How about I make you something to eat."

Goku smiled, "That sounds great!"

**

* * *

**

Back on Kami's lookout, Piccolo sat alone outside, meditating. He was watched from a distance by Dende and Mr. Popo. "Dende, do you know why he's acting so strange lately?"

"No Popo." Said Dende, "I have no idea. I think it's best to just leave him alone."

Piccolo's outbreak of frustration the day earlier was not of no reason. Something was on the Nameks mind. In his meditation, he felt an evil force. _I don't like the feeling I'm sensing. I knew that there was something evil out there, but I didn't want to believe it. Bardock, I hope you're ready for whats coming your way._

**

* * *

**

"Vegeta!" Called out Bulma, searching for her husband. "Vegeta, where are you?"

"What Woman!" Yelled Vegeta from the bathroom.

"Are you okay? I've been looking everywhere for you." Bulma stood outside of the bathroom and was about to open the door.

"Stay out!" Yelled Vegeta, "I need help from no one!"

Bulma backed away from the door. "Oh... okay." Bulma then walked away.

Vegeta began to think from himself. _Damn. Not to self, never go to Taco Bell ever again, my stomach is paying for it. _Vegeta coughed and then groaned in pain. "Why me?

Bulma went to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Gosh, why is he acting so strange." She then heard Vegeta yell.

"Curse you Taco Bell!"

Bulma then laughed, "Oh my gosh, stomach problems eh?"

Trunks then walked into the room. "Hey, what's up with Dad, he doesn't sound to good."

"Nothing Trunks," Said Bulma with a laugh.

Trunks just looked away. "Whatever." He then walked out of sight.

Bulma then sighed. "What a strange family I have."

**

* * *

**

The mall was packed full of people, crowded to the point of exploding, but that didn't stop Erasa's super shopping ways.

"Come on, it's this way." Said the bubbly blond.

"Erasa slow down," Said Videl, "This is crazy." Videl looked behind her for Gohan, but he was not there. "Huh? Damn it Gohan, not again."

Gohan was on the other side of the mall with Sharpner. They had to get away from the girls before they went insane. They were by one of the food courts, and Gohan was eating just like his father does. Sharpner watched in awe.

"Damn Gohan, you've got quite the apetite." Said Sharpner.

Gohan looked up, slurping up his soup. This made Sharpner nearly throw up in his mouth. "That was great!" Said Gohan.

"As long as we're away from those two," Said Sharpner, "I don't care what we do."

"Oh?" Said Gohan, "In that case, Ma'am, may I have some more soup please?"

Sharpner nearly tripped over himself, and he was sitting down to start with. "I didn't say spend any more money Gohan."

"There you two are." Said Videl with frustration. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh..." Gohan began to sweat. "I was just uh..." Gohan began to laugh.

"Typical men." Said Videl. "Ditching their girl friends for food." Gohan sighed, he then stood up and walked toward her, knowing that he was in for it, but then, Goku appeared right in front of him, knocking Gohan over accidentally.

"Dad?" Said Gohan, "What in the world?"

"Heya Gohan." Said Goku with delight, "Hey, we need to talk." Gohan stood up and looked him in the eye, Erasa and Sharpner almost passed out, but somehow managed to stay calm. After, they know Gohan is "The Great Saiyaman" and the "Gold Fighter," so what else could shock them? Goku's eyes wandered to the food table and saw some food left over. "On second thought... Can we eat something first?" Everyone fell over.

**

* * *

**

Bardock was fast asleep in the bedroom on the ship, he had been training for hours by now, and he was progressing about as quickly as Goku did on his way to Namek, he was training at 100X normal gravity by now. Bardock was awoken by the system's voice alert. "Planet Detected."

Bardock woke up and sat up in the bed, "Planet?"

"Planet Detected."

"Alright alright, I'm up." Bardock put on his Saiyan Armor and went up to the main area of the ship. He looked into the screen. "Ah look, that might be it." Bardock sat down. "It's still a few hours away, might as well train a bit." Before Bardock could get up, he had another premonition. "Graghh! What the hell!" After it was over, he dropped to the floor. "Gragh... Kakarot..." Bardock sighed. "That can't be possible..." He then stood up. "Well, as I've learned, nothing is impossible lately, so we'll see what this means."

**

* * *

**

Goku had just finished about twelve bowls of soup before Gohan stopped him. "Dad, you've had enough, your running up a bill."

Goku put his bowl down, and slurped up the rest of the noodles in his mouth, once again, Sharpner almost vomited in his mouth. "This stuff is great!"

Gohan, Erasa and Videl just watched in awe at Goku's ability to eat pounds of food per second just like Gohan did minutes before. Yep, that topped it off for Erasa and Sharpner.

"Dad, I thought we needed to talk." Said Gohan with a stern voice.

Goku then stopped eating and looked at Gohan. "Yes, we do." Gohan stood up, then Goku. "Alright, come with me." Goku rested his hand on Gohan's shoulder and brought his index and middle fingers to his forehead.

"Wait," Said Videl, "Do you mind if I come along?"

Goku looked at her sternly for a moment, but then smiled, "Sure, grab on." Said Goku, Videl nodded and grabbed Goku's shoulder, then, faster than you can blink, they were gone.

Erasa and Sharpner stood there in the mall staring at where Goku, Gohan and Videl were just standing. "Erasa... What just happened?"

"I... Don't... Know..." Said Erasa quietly.

**

* * *

**

Goku, Gohan and Videl appeared inside of Goku's house and Chi Chi was delighted to see all of them. Gohan took a seat at the kitchen table, as well as Gohan. Videl stood at the end of the table.

"So..." Said Gohan, "What is it you need to talk about?"

"It's just that." Said Goku, "Well, if what Bardock said is true, and his premonitions usually are correct in predicting the future, then what does that hold in store for us?"

"Dad, I'm pretty sure you're just paranoid." Said Gohan, trying to ease his father's nerves.

"Gohan," Said Videl, "You know very well that you're just as worried as he is." Gohan looked at her in shock, but then sighed, which was the sign that she was right.

"Gohan," Said Chi Chi, "It looks like having a tail isn't the only thing you have to get used to."

"I know mom, women are always right." Said Gohan with a low toned voice.

Goku then sat up quickly. "I've made up my mind." Said Goku, "I'm going after him."

"Goku..." Said Chi Chi.

"I have to Chi Chi, my family means everything to me, and Bardock is my father. There is no exceptions." Said Goku.

"But Dad," Said Goku, "You don't even know if this planet truly exists, or if grandpa was just hallucinating." There was a long silence in the room, no one spoke as they watched Goku.

Goku then spoke up, "You're right Gohan, I don't know." Goku sighed. He dropped his head down.

_Way to go smart one._ Said Videl through the mental link to Gohan.

_Sorry._ Replied the now guilt ridden Saiyan.

Goku then had a thought and smiled widely. "I know what I'll do. Since I don't know if this planet exists, I'll just zap myself over to Other World and ask King Kai, surely he knows."

Gohan smiled, "Now there's a plan."

"Alright guys, I'll be back in a flash." Said Goku, he once again brought his index and middle fingers to his forehead and concentrated. _King Kai... King Kai... man, it's hard to find now that his planet is gone, my bad... Oh, got him._ "Alright, I got him, be back in a bit." Goku then disappeared.

**

* * *

**

A bunch of men were reeking havoc on the disaster of a planet that our nameless Space Warrior has landed on. Any population found was put to work, or killed. The Lone Warrior watched from a cave from a distance, he had picked his ship up and flew it over with him, he didn't want it any more damaged than it needed to be. "Who are these guys?" The warrior watched as these soldiers kept on causing chaos. "Hmrph, reminds me of the old days." The then leaned back against a rock and closed his eyes. At least here, the won't find me, but if they do, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to fight them off." He then began to think to himself, repeating the same thing that he has been ever since his introduction. _I swear, one way or another I will find you._

**

* * *

**

King Kai was in a lawn chair on the Grand Kai's planet and was asleep. Bubbles was chasing around Gregory, and wasn't doing a good job at catching him either. Goku then appeared on one of the many side walks of the Grand Kai's planet. He looked around to find King Kai, and spotted him on the lawn chair. He smirked, "Wow, this brings back memories." Said Goku, thinking of the time that he went to his planet before the Cell Games.

Goku walked over to King Kai and leaned over him. King Kai was sound asleep and had a bubble floating from his nose. "Hello?" Said Goku waving his hands over King Kai's face, "King Kai?"

The bubble popped, and King Kai awoke. "Oh, hello Goku."

"Good morning sleepy head, brings back memories don't it?" Said Goku with a smile.

"Yeah kinda, only last time, you had blond hair." King Kai chuckled.

Goku laughed along with him, but then his face went from laughing to a stern look. He meant business, and King Kai knew it. "King Kai, I need you to help me out."

King Kai stood up and stretched, then put his hands behind his back. "I'm listening."

**As Goku gets ready to explain his situation to King Kai, Gohan, Videl and Chi Chi wait patiently at the Son Residence for Goku's return. Does this planet that Bardock saw in his vision really exist, and does Piccolo know something about those space pirates that we've been introduced to? Find out in upcoming chapters. :]**


	5. Planet Arpalei

_**Chapter 5: Planet Arpalei**_

**I apologize for the wait, lately has been tough on me, and this website doesn't really get you into the personals of the authors, but, Today, (August 16th) Is my birthday, so I knew I had to do something I enjoyed, and here we are, again, sorry for the wait, and thanks for being patient.**

**

* * *

**

Goku stood on the grass with his hands in his pockets, the breeze across the Grand Kai's planet was refreshing to him. King Kai looked at Goku oddly, he seemed bothered, and Goku was never bothered.

"Uh... Goku?" Said King Kai, "You came to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah," Said Goku, "Sorry about that." Goku scratched his head. "I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead Goku." Said King Kai.

"Well, see it's about my father. He's been having these strange visions lately, and said that he saw a planet in the visions." Goku looked at King Kai for a moment.

The story caught King Kai's interest, "Go on."

"Well, he's out in space searching for it, and I want to go after him, but I'd really like to know if this planet exists or not." Goku stopped, King Kai was puzzled, "I don't know what it looks like, or what he thought it looked like, but..."

"Shush Goku." Said King Kai, "I all ready know about Bardock's quest. I've sensed it, his ambitions, his emotions. This planet does exist Goku."

"Really?" Said Goku, "That's great, thanks King Kai."

"Hold it Goku." Said King Kai, "You need to know some things about that planet before you go."

Goku looked at him sternly. "I'm ready."

"The planet is known as Arpalei, it is very much like Earth, but there are key differences." Said King Kai. "The sky is a purple-pink color, and there are many icy regions."

"Ah, nice and cold." Said Goku, "Just the way I like it."

"There are areas that are highly volcanic, so be careful." Said King Kai, "Hopefully you won't run into any trouble out there."

Goku smiled, "Thanks King Kai." Goku then teleported himself back to Earth, into his kitchen. Goku looked around and no one was there. "Hmm... that's odd." Goku walked out to the living room, and everyone was out there, Gohan and Videl were asleep on the couch, tails wrapped around one another, Chi Chi was watching TV, Goten was outside playing.

Chi Chi looked back at smiled. "Welcome home Goku," Said Chi Chi, "Took ya long enough."

"Huh?" Said Goku, "What time is it?" Goku then looked outside, it was getting dark. "Wow, that long huh? Sorry."

"Well, does it exist, is this planet really out there?" Asked Chi Chi with sarcasm.

Goku nodded, "It's out there alright, Bardock was right."

Chi Chi became embarrassed, she thought it was just hallucination, but Bardock was right, "Oh... he he... So, what do you plan to do?"

Goku's face became stern, "I'm going after him." Goku then walked to the door, Chi Chi got up and followed him. "I'm sorry Chi Chi, but if something happens out there, I'll never be bale to forgive myself."

Chi Chi rested against the door way. "Oh Goku..."

"I've got to get going Chi Chi," Said Goku with a sigh.

"Not without us you're not." A voice said, with a hand resting on Goku's shoulder. "We're coming with you Dad."

"Gohan..." Said Goku.

"No Dad, I'm coming with you, I'm not going to sit back and watch it all again." Said Gohan.

"I'm coming too," Said Videl, "I've always wanted to see what outer space was like."

Goku sighed, "Alright, you guys can come." Then, a tug of Goku's pant leg caught his attention. Goku looked down, but not far, "What's up Goten?"

"Can I come too Daddy?" Said Goten with a wide smile.

Goku looked at him sternly, but couldn't reject, "Of course Goten."

"Excuse me," Said Chi Chi.

"Chi Chi, you're not the only parent to these kids." Goku said irritably, "I'm his father, and I say he goes."

"But Goku," Said Chi CHi Helplessly.

"No Buts!" Goku snapped, casuing Chi Chi to back off. Goku then stepped out of the house, "Let's go guys." He then took off.

Goten looked at Goku, then at Chi Chi, he was trrying to make a decision, he then hesitantly began to fly off with Goku, followed by Gohan and Videl. Chi Chi watched in awe and shock, as well as sadness. "Oh... Goku..." She once again said.

As the three half blooded Saiyans followed Goku, they watched him. Gohan watched him oddly for the longest time. _Dad never acts like this, I wonder what's up._

**

* * *

**

Bardock was asleep in the seat of his ship. He approached the planet at high speed, but from the distance, it still took a long time to get there, hence Bardock's nap. Suddenly, the automated voice turned on. "Warning, unidentified ship detected."

Bardock woke up with a yawn. "Gragh... what time is it?"

"Unidentified Shit Detected."

"Alright shut up already!" Demanded Bardock. He looked on the monitor and saw the ship, it has a ced circle around it on the monitor. "Close up." The monitor zoomed in on the ship. It was oval shaped, and had panels on it, keeping it's legs inside of the body of the ship itself. The oval shape was up and down, slightly bulging out at the bottom, it was a wide oval. It had a black window along the front of it. "That's one screwed up looking ship." Bardock then threw himself back into the seat hard, grabbing his head, he was having yet another premonition. This one only lasted a few seconds. Bardock then looked out the window of his ship. "I hope I'm not too late to change things."

**

* * *

**

"Okay, the ship is ready," Said a exhausted Dr. Briefs, "Now just remember, don't spill any coffee on the seats, the stains will not come out."

"Right," Said Goku with a smile. Goku walked up to the ship, "Traveling in space again, ah it brings back memories."

"Last time you took off, you did't even let me install the cappuccino maker." Said Dr. Briefs. "It could have been very useful."

"Naw." Said Goku, "I had enough to drink, and eat." Goku laughed while scratching his head.

Gohan sat on the back deck of Bulma's house in thought. _He was pissed off a few minutes ago when we left, now he's all cheerful again, what's going on?_

Videl sat next to him, she had warm tea for him and herself, "You alright Gohan?"

Gohan sighed, "I really want to know why Dad's acting so strange today." Gohan took his cup and took a sip from it. "It doesn't make any sense, he's never yelled at mom like that before."

"I'm sorry Gohan," Said Videl, "Sometimes parents get too stressed out." Videl's tail automatically wrapped up with Gohan's tail.

Goten moped around near Gohan then looked at his brother, "Mommy and Daddy aren't going to have a divorce are they Gohan?"

Ghan laughed, "Of course not, they've been together forever. It'll take alot more than just that to separate them."

Goten smiled, "Of course, silly me."

Vegeta walked outside and passed Gohan, Videl and Goten. "You three better get ready for a long trip." Gohan looked at him, "I can't believe that woman got me to agree to this trip."

"Oh relax Vegeta," Said Goku, walking up the steps, "It'll be fun, just like the good old days."

Vegeta sighed, "Just like the good old days eh?" Vegeta smirked. "I'll be sure get a rejuvenation chamber and a box of needles then."

Goku freaked out over the thought of a needle and was in in the ship in no time. Everyone began to laugh, then Goku poked his head out of the ship, "You're not funny Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked, all of the bags were on the ship, there was plenty of food, and everyone was ready to go. Gohan and Videl boarded the ship, then Goten. Vegeta followed, and then Trunks as well. Goku was just about to re-enter the ship after going to the bathroom, until a voice called out and stopped him.

"I'll be joining you." A figure stood atop Capsule Corp, his cape flapping in the wind, and his eyes fixated on Goku.

Goku looked for a moment, "Oh hey Piccolo."

Piccolo floated down to the ground and greeted Goku, "I've been sensing a very dark force where you're going, and thought I should come along and lend a hand."

"Thanks Piccolo," Said Goku, "Let's go." Piccolo nodded and the two boarded the ship.

Gohan looked up from his meditation, and smiled, "Piccolo, welcome aboard." Piccolo smiled

Vegeta smirked, "Well well well, what do we have here, Mr. Mean Green Killing Machine wants in on the action too huh?" Vegeta left his stance against the wall and jumped down into the lower section of the ship, where the fridge, bedrooms, and baths were kept.

"What got into him?" Said Piccolo sheepishly at Vegeta's remarks.

"I don't know, but that was one heck of a rhyme." Said Goku with a smiled. Goku sat down in the pilots chair and got the ship ready for take off. "Everyone ready?" The group behind him nodded, "Alright, let's go." Goku then pressed the launch button and the ship fired off into the air, leaving Dr. Briefs and Bulma to wave goodbye to them.

**

* * *

**

Bardock was strapped into his ship tightly, as he had entered the atmosphere of the planet now known as Arpalei. "Damn it," He thought, "They've already landed, and not far from where I'll be landing, I hope I'm not too late."

The ship rocketed toward the ground, and eventually made it's way to the lower atmosphere, the ship began to slow down and steady it's course. The ship's legs came out and prepared to catch the ground as it went down. Bardock looked out of the window and saw many buildings, he flew over the structures into a field of ice. "Uh oh, this thing better catch." The ship then hit the ground, the legs caused long engravings to be formed in the ice, then eventually, the ship slowed to a halt. Bardock sat back in his chair and sighed, "Well, I survived." He said with a laugh. Then unbuckled his belt and walked toward the door, it opened once Bardock pressed the button on the wall. The frigid air was refreshing to Bardock, "Thank Kami," He said, "It was getting a little TOO hot in that ship." He then stepped out onto the ground and looked around. Mountains of pure Ice pointed straight up to the sky, Volcanoes could also be seen, and next to that was a city in the distance. "Time to investigate." Said Bardock.

**

* * *

**

On the lifeless planet to the east, the Lone Warrior found him self in a bit of a predicament. He had been discovered by the military that had landed on the planet, and on that planet, fighting was difficult, the atmosphere was thin, but still breathable. This made it impossible to gather air needed to breathe while in a fight.

"Take this!" Yelled the warrior, who launched a large purple blast at a group of men. "That's the last of them." He looked around, his pure black eyes and hair shined in the light given off by a near by city. "How crazy, a city on this planet, and it's still in great shape by the looks of it. Looks like I'm a hero to these people." He then went back into the cave. "Me, a hero, how foolish, I'm a warrior, a killer... a..." He stopped and looked around. "Better stay in hiding... who knows when they'll show up again. They're so weak it's not even funny." He sat down and rested, then, his eyes opened wide, "Hmmm... something feels weird. It's as if I feel my search coming to a close." He then closed his eyes again and sighed, "Impossible, I've been out here on this rock of three days. He's not coming." He then began to fall asleep, _But I'll find you, once I get off of this rock, I will find you, and I will face you one on one, like it should have been._ The warrior then drifted off into sleep.

**Does anyone know or think they know who the Lone Warrior is just yet? You can state your beliefs, but know that I will not tell you who he is, no matter what. But anyway, thanks for your patience, and I'll try to update faster from now on. Where will this adventure take us? Find out soon. **


	6. Changing Course

_**Chapter 6: Changing Course**_

**I noticed that some of you took me up on the guessing the enemy offer,**

**

* * *

**

Mount Paozu, a calm peaceful place. Trees, animals, water, breeze, and a crazy family. But there is something uncertain about this crazy family. Son Chi Chi, Wife of Goku, has a lot on her mind. The day prior was a day that she never thought would ever have happened. Her thoughts were stuck on that one moment, the moment that Goku snapped. As she sat in one of the dining room chairs, her hand in her forehead, and tears forming in her eyes, she thought, and thought, and thinking didn't help.

"Goku, what did I do wrong?" She said to herself. "I never thought you would snap like that, please come home to me soon."

**

* * *

**

The adventure was on for a certain batch of Saiyans and a Namek. Already deep in space and far from Earth, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo, waited patiently on their trip to Planet Arpalei. Goku sat in his chair, relaxing. Vegeta stood up against the wall, shocked at what he saw.

_Look at this,_ He thought, _Kakarot isn't training, I never thought I'd see him NOT train. What is on that mind of yours Kakarot?_

Goten and Trunks sparred a bit in the ship, but left the gravity machine off, so as not to disturb the rest of the group. "Hiya," Said Goten as he threw a punch at Trunks. It connected and knocked Trunks over.

"Wow Goten, you've been getting stronger." Said Trunks.

"I know," Replied Goten, "Daddy's been training me." He smiled and looked to his Dad, who was also smiling.

**

* * *

**

Gohan sat in a room on the right side of the ship, he was with Piccolo, meditating. Piccolo sensed something wrong with Gohan, and it was more than just watching his facial expressions, or seeing his tail twitching akwardly. Piccolo sensed it in his life force, and could sense it in his mind that something was troubling him.

"Gohan," Said Piccolo.

"Hmm, whats up?"

"Something's wrong with you, you're not focussed enough." Piccolo said sternly, "Something is on your mind."

Gohan looked at him with a cold expression, "I'm fine Piccolo."

"No you're not," Replied Piccolo, "I can sense it, you're too..."

"Piccolo," Said Gohan, "I'm fine." Gohan sighed, _I can't believe I'm lying to my first teacher._ He took a minuted to re organize his thoughts, then spoke, "I'm just... well I'm worried. About Mom and Dad."

"Ah yes," Said Piccolo, "They're little fight yesterday."

Gohan stared at him with shock, "Ha... how did you know that?"

"I live with Dende, why wouldn't I know." Said Piccolo woth a smirk.

"Oh right," Said Gohan.

"They'll be fine Gohan, there's nothing to be concerned about." Piccolo stood up and turned toward the door, "You'll understand that eventually." He then walked to the door and out of the room, leaving Gohan to think to himself.

"Right..." He said softly.

**

* * *

**

Planet Arpalei amazed Bardock. He flew over the terrain. "Damn it, I can't find any cities." He stopped and hovered in the air. The mountains to the north were almost completely frozen over, there were many volcanoes to the west and east, and many springs in many places along the way. He then spotted some black smoke rising from the south west. "Uh oh, that can't be good."

He flew through the forests, which were mostly covered in snow in that area, and finally came to a small village. He landed in the center of the village and looked around. What he saw wasn't plesant. "Look at this place," most of the small buildings were reduced to rubble, while others were missing chunks of the structure. There were many tents that were ripped apart and on fire. "This place is a mess." He looked around, "And no signs of life anywhere."

Some rubble began to move, then a small figure popped up out of it. The creature was small, walked on two legs, and had big blue eyes. It had no visable nose, and a mouth, with dark red skin and mohawk like hair. It wore a black cloak over it's body. When it spotted Bardock, it freaked out. "Ah! Not again!"

"What?" Bardock looked at him confused.

"You're one of those monsters that attacked our home, the uniform says it all." The little creature pointed at Bardock's armor.

"They were wearing Saiyan armor?" He said to himself. He then looked, there were about ten of these creatures in front of him. "Guys, you're mistaken, I'm not one of them."

"Don't lie!" One of them yelled,

"He's got a point," Said another one, "His skin is different, and they didn't have hair."

"Not most of them, but he still bears the same uniform."

"Hold it right there," Called out a voice, altered by a helmet, his armor was similar to Bardock's armor, but was wearing a full body suit underneath it "Get back to work soldier, I'll take care of these freaks."

"Soldier?" Said Bardock,

"Wait, you're not one of us," Said the soldier. More men appeared behind the soldier with battle faces on.

"So you've been attacking these people, well. No more!" He felt for their energy levels, _Even though Kakarot taught me this little trick, it takes time to get used to. _He then smirked, "You guys are all weaker than me, by far." Said Bardock. He then brought his hand to his side and charged a blue energy ball. The men began to shake, "This is for you, Merry Christmas!" He yelled as he threw the blast toward them, the whole group was caught in the blast, which whipped up dirt, rubble and ice. The men were gone.

The little creatures were on the ground, covering their heads. After the explosion, they stood up and looked at Bardock. Bardock looked back with concern, then smiled. The little creatures smiled, "You must be the one."

"The one?" Bardock asked, "What does that mean." Many of the creatures surrounded Bardock, each with some food and a smile. Bardock smiled sheepishly, "Okay?"

"We will explain shortly, come with us inside, our underground shelter."

Bardock smiled. "Sure."

**

* * *

**

Piccolo walked through the big room until he made his way over to Goku, "How you holding up?" He said.

"I'm fine," Said Goku, "Just a little tired." Goku sighed, "Something wrong Piccolo?"

"It's about Gohan," Said Piccolo, "He's worried about you." Piccolo turned away, "It's not my buisness to talk about it, I just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Well," Said Goku, "I'll go talk to him."

"Kakarot." Said Vegeta. "You won't have time, we'll be there in less than an hour."

"Really?" Said Goku, who then looked at the monitor. "Oh look, that didn't take long, it took me a week to get to Namek."

"That's because this ship is upgraded, it is much faster." Vegeta smiled, "So this adventure shouldn't take so long to complete."

"Don't get too over confident Vegeta," Said Piccolo, "I've been sensing a dark energy force from out here, and it's strong."

Vegeta huffed, "As if we can't handle it."

Goku then stood up, as he stood up, he had a shock of intense pain enter his mind. He dropped to one knee and yelled out in pain. Goten rushed to his side, then Gohan ran out of the other room to see what was wrong. Videl, Piccolo and Vegeta joined them.

"Dad," Said Gohan, "You alright?" Goku's pain began to decrease, "Dad, talk to me!"

"I'm fine Gohan," Said Goku. He then stood up and walked over to the ships controls.

Piccolo walked up behind him, "What are you doing?" Goku was typing, "Goku?"

Vegeta approached the two, "Kakarot, what on Earth are you doing? We're almost there."

Gohan and Videl approached as well. "Dad?"

"I have to do this," Goku pressed a final button.

"Kakarot, why are you changing course?" Vegeta looked at him and then looked to the direction that the course was set. His expression changed from anger to understanding. "I get it Kakarot."

"That energy, it's so familiar." Said Goku.

"Just like you Kakarot." Said Vegeta, "Do as you will, I'm going to take a nap." Vegeta walked over to the hatch and opened it, then jumped down into the bedroom area.

Goku then sighed and looked away, Gohan approached him. "Dad, what's going on?"

Goku sighed once more, "Bardock isn't the only one I'm after out here." Said Goku. "You will understand soon enough. My dreams have been telling me something too." Goku went back to his chair and sat.

"But what about granda?" Said Gohan with concern.

"Grandpa has been searching for something in his dreams." Said Goku, "And we might be the group to find it. And then, and only then, will you understand."

Gohan sat in silence and scratched his head, after that, he got up and walked over to Videl, who was sitting on the floor ext to a wall. He sat down next to her and thought.

**

* * *

**

The Lone Warrior had piles and piles of soldiers stacked up around his cave. If they were not badly burned they were in pieces. "Why can't these guys fight at all, I have absolutely no competition out here."

He then felt something, it triggered pain in his mind, which brought him down to one knee. His eyes clamped shut, and groaning in pain. Once it passed, he stood up and peered into the sky. "So, my feelings were correct after all, he's coming here." He looked up at the sky with his black eyes, then whipped his black hair around with his head. "Finally, time to get some answers." He cracked his knuckles, then his neck, and then his back. "If anyone can tell me why I am alive after all of this time, it's him." He then sat down and sighed, still looking into the sky, the dark, lifeless sky. "I'll welcome you with open arms... Kakarot."

**Just what questions does this warrior have? Just who is this warrior, can Goku really answer his questions? What is in store for Bardock on planet Arpalei? You will find out soon. Guessing is still open to you, like I said, I can't answer you, right or wrong, but I am open to your guesses. I'll update soon.**


	7. Warrior Revealed

_**Chapter 7: Warrior Revealed**_

**I apologize for the time it's taking me to write this, I just been busy, school in about 2 weeks, so I gotta be ready, thank Kami for last year though, anyway, I am glad to see people guessing the Lone Warrior's identity, and as the title states, you will find out who he is in this chapter. Enjoy, review, :]**

**

* * *

**

"And that's what happened." Said a voice from across the room. These creatures of Planet Arpalei weren't bad at all, Bardock enjoyed their company, and their food.

Bardock ate the last bit of food on his plate before speaking, once gone, he looked up to the group of Arpaleis and sighed. "So, first it was a group of purple skinned men in armor resembling mine, then a group of yellow lizard looking things?" Bardock clenched his fist.

"Yes, some of them looked like you, humanoid, but wore helmets to help them breathe." The Elder spoke. "They weren't Saiyans, like you Bardock, or the Earthings you speak of either."

"Damn it." Said Bardock, "Those people are going to pay."

"Compared to you fine sir," Said one of the others, "They are weak, but to us, they are strong. We aren't fighters, we're lovers, helpers. Please sir, will you help us?"

Bardock sat in thought for a moment, eyes closed and calm breathing. _So, refugees of Frieza's army are involved in this. I highly doubt they're doing this for their own selfishness, someone has got to be controlling them._ He sighed and sat forward. _They'll never be free from enslavement. In a way, I feel bad for them, but in another way, I don't care. I have to do what is best to make sure my vision doesn't come true. And these people, they're not hurting anyone._ Bardock then opened his eyes. "Sure, I'll help."

The group of Arpaleis all cheered, and thanked Bardock for it. Bardock smiled and scanned the group. "Oh, thank you," Said a child of the group.

Bardock smiled at the child, he then stood up, "I'm off to save your Planet and your People." He then turned to the door and ran out, taking off once outside.

**

* * *

**

Goku and his gang prepared to land on the cold dead planet. The ship entered the atmosphere with ease, as it was a very thin atmosphere. The ship moved quickly through it, reaching the surface in little time.

"Almost there guys." Said Goku with a smile. But then, an explosion caused the ship to get thrown off course, spinning and spiraling toward the ground.

The ship crash landed in a large open area of nothing but rock. The group was unharmed by any of this, just a tad dizzy. Goten and Trunks both fell out of the ship door because they were so dizzy. Goku and Gohan both got out of the ship and were stunned.

"Wow," Said Gohan, "This place is more dead than we thought."

"I know what you mean." Goku looked around. "That explosion really threw us off."

"Kakarot relax," Said Vegeta, "It doesn't make a difference where we land, this whole planet is the same." He kicked a rock, "Just useless."

Goten and Trunks began to cough hard. "This sucks!" Yelled Trunks, "I can hardly breathe!"

"I know what you mean." Said Goten.

"You two will have to get used to it." Said Goku, "You've never been out in space before. Some planets are easy to breathe on, Like Earth and Namek, some are hard, like this one, and some you can't breathe on at all." Goku looked around, explosions erupted across the horizon.

Vegeta joined him, "So, do you know who it is?"

"I don't know." Said Goku, "But I need to find out."

Gohan walked around the outside of the ship, looking of any damage. Videl joined him, their tails interlocked with each other, yes they loved each other, but this time, it was more of an act of comfort in a place generating fear.

"Gohan," She said, "I'm scared, this place is giving me the creeps."

"I know what you mean," Gohan replied, "But Dad wanted to come out here. I don't have any idea why." Gohan turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Listen, you'll be fine, I'm here, and you're a tough cookie yourself. We'll be fine."

Videl smiled and hugged Gohan, "Thanks." She looked up at him and leaned in for a kiss, when Goku yelled.

"Gohan look out!"

Gohan and Videl looked up as a large golden energy blast came toward them, Gohan pushed Videl out of the way and kicked the blast up and away from them and the ship. It exploded high in the air.

"What the hell was that?" Yelled Gohan. More energy blasts came rocketing in from all directions, causing the group to have to dodge and deflect each blast away from the ship.

Then barrage soon ended, and Vegeta looked around. _Those were quite familiar. Almost like..._ Another blast went charging toward Vegeta, who then thrusted his hand forward, releasing some energy and sending it back to the source. "Gragh, I knew it!" Yelled Vegeta.

"What?" Said Goku.

"Those energy blasts, they come from these guns that were used by Frieza's army. These attackers are refugees." Vegeta looked around.

"I doubt they would be attacking for no reason Vegeta." Said Piccolo.

"Then we'll just have to find out who they work for." Said Vegeta with a snap.

Goku put his arm out in front of Vegeta, "Wait, something isn't right." Vegeta stopped. Everyone got as still as statues, listening for any movements. Then, out of nowhere, a large circle of men, all in armor used by Frieza's army, popped out of the ground and circled the group. They all took battle stances and looked around them. "This isn't good. There are a ot of them."

"They're weaklings." Said Vegeta. He then aimed his hand at a group standing on a cliff and fired a large energy blast. It struck causing and earthquake and an explosion that left no survivors. "See."

Goku nodded and turned away, Gohan also in his own direction. They both got into Kamehameha stances and charged their attacks. "Ready to get rid of these guys?"

"Yeah," Said Gohan, "I've already had enough of this." They both nodded in approval and peered around at the enemies standing on the cliffs around them.

They both fired their blasts in the direction they looked, both hitting their targets directly. After the blasts, the rest of the soldiers came charging inward at the group, one jumped in the air, but was stopped by Piccolo, who jumped up and kneed him in the gut. A group of them decided to try and kidnap Videl, but they got a beating that they'd never forget. Videl kicked each of them in the gut, then spin kicked their faces into the hard ground. They lost some teeth, but learned never to mess with a saiyan, even if they are a girl. They just kept coming back though. The group was then huddled back to back, surrounded by these men.

"Okay, how about we give them a little light show." Said Vegeta.

"Right," Said Goku. "Let's end this now."

Together, the group raised it's power level, causing a large ball of light to surround them. It then exploded, causing the soldiers to either fly from it, or get caught in it, ending their existence. The light soon settled and everyone sighed, they hadn'd used a lot of energy, but on this planet, a little felt like a lot.

"Good job guys," Said Goku. "We got rid of them." Everyone started to laugh and agree but were soon cut off.

"Not quite." A voice said. A single soldier remained, all battered and broken, but still standing. "You've lost a lot of energy, that's the thing about this place. Something causes beings to lose much more power than they should."

Goku stood in a battle stance looking at him. "I still have plenty of power left, and I'll show you." Goku then began to power up, a golden aura flashed around him, his eyes flashed back and forth from black to emerald, and his hair from black to gold. However, his transformation didn't finish, and Goku remained in his base state. "What, no way!"

The soldier began to laugh, "Ya see, I told you so."

**

* * *

**

Bardock flew over the Planet Arpalei, looking around for people, more cities or towns, but especially the enemy. "Man, for such a nice place," Said Bardock, "It sure isn't on it's A-Day." He stopped do to something catching his senses. He looked to his right and there floated a soldier. "Ah, so someone came to fight me after all."

The soldier started to panic, "No sir, please, I was just passing through I uh..." Bardock approached him, causing him to freak even more. "Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything you want please!"

Bardock stopped, he then sighed. "Maybe you could be of some use to me. Who are you working for?"

"What?" The soldier started to lose his composure. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bardock grabbed him by the collar, "Listen, just because I've been dead for over 20 years and have lived on Earth for about 1, it doesn't mean I've lost my saiyan temper. so either A, you tell me who you're working for, or B, I lose all control and rip you apart!" Bardock became very aggrivated with the soldier.

"Please, I'm just a boy, I don't want to be out here, honest." Said the soldier. "I was taken from my home, I don't even know what's going on here."

Bardock looked on his helmet and saw the transmitting device. "Shut up for a sec, could you breathe without this on?" The soldier nodded, Bardock then released him and grabbed the helmet, pulled it off of his head, and mashed it to pieces. "There, now they won't be able to hear us talk."

The young boy smiled, he looked very Earthling like, He had long black hair that hing down, and a lip ring. "Thank you so much." Bardock smiled at him.

"You know, you look like someone my grandson would hang out with." Bardock laughed, "But you still need to tell me about what's going on, you've caught my interest."

"Well," Said The boy, "Let's go somewhere, so they don't find us. I've always been the one they didn't like the most, so they'll kill me for sure."

Bardock nodded, "Alright then. Let's go." Bardock and the young boy then turned and flew off toward the mountains. Hopefully, they wouldn't be discovered.

**

* * *

**

Goku and his group stood firmly while this evil soldier stood in front of them laughing. "You're too weak. You can't fend me off now."

Goku became aggravated. "Oh yeah, just what do you know."

"Hmrph." The soldier kicked a rock, causing it to fly toward Goku's head, but he then ducked his head, letting it go by, then looked at him again. The soldier spoke, "I know that you're a Saiyan, and I know what that transformation was. All of Frieza's worst nightmares came true." The group stood and listened, "But since you killed my leader, Frieza, I'll kill you, now that your energy has been drained enough, I can take out on without a problem." The soldier took a step forward, but then, a purple energy blast hit him from behind, taking his life.

Goku looked at the soldier, "What the..?" He then looked up, and was shocked to see what he saw.

A man with very long black hair, black eyes, and Saiyan armor. He stepped forward, "It's been a long time... Brother..."

Goku gasped, "Raditz!"

He then stepped into the light, "Kakarot."

**The lone warrior has been revealed, how will this confrontation go down, stick with me and find out. Once again, I apologize for the wait, but I have school starting soon among other things, but I will keep this up as much as possible.**


	8. General Chaz

_**Chapter 8: General Chaz**_

**I apologize for taking so long, once again. School has started, I now have a job, and my time is occupied, when I get home, I just don't want to do anything, but I promise that this story will not go unfinished.**

**Flashback:**

**Goku looked at the soldier, "What the..?" He then looked up, and was shocked to see what he saw.**

**A man with very long black hair, black eyes, and saiyan armor. He stepped forward, "It's been a long time... Brother..." **

**Goku gasped, "Raditz!" **

**He then stepped into the light, "Kakarot."**

**Flashback End:**

The planet was dark. The silence was haunting, no one was talking, no one was moving, just watching. The stare down generated static, Goku couldn't believe his eyes, but then again, who could? A man that had been dead for around twenty years was standing ten feet in front of them. How was he in the living world? What had happened? Goku's eyes were locked with his brother's eyes.

"Nice to see you again," Said Raditz, "It's been quite some time hasn't it, Kakarot." Raditz smirked and scanned the group.

"Yes," Said Goku, "It has." Goku's eyes locked with Raditz, and the tension grew. It had been a long time, yet the feelings between the two still seemed the same.

Videl was very confused, she didn't have any idea what was going on. She opened up her mental link with Gohan to try to figure it out how they knew each other. _Gohan, what's going on? Who is this guy._ Gohan did not reply, he just stood there, staring at Raditz, she then tried again, _Gohan, what is going on?_ When Gohan didn't answer the second time, she knew something was wrong.

"You're alive." Said Goku, "How?"

Raditz smirked and shut his eyes, then began to laugh. The group looked at him with irritation and shock. Then Raditz looked at them again, "Oh wouldn't you like to know."

Piccolo then snapped from the suspense. "Listen you, I'm the one who gave to the finishing blow last time! Don't think I won't kill you again!" Videl looked up at him in fear, that's the loudest that she'd ever heard him yell.

Raditz shot him a look, "Try me, Namek." Piccolo then jumped over the group and rushed toward the Saiyan.

Goku looked at Raditz, then at Piccolo, Piccolo was yelling as he rushed Raditz, then, Goku picked up a small movement from Raditz, that no one else could. "Wait, Piccolo!" Yelled Goku, Piccolo didn't respond, as soon as he got to Raditz, he whipped by him and stood still, with his fist out in front of him. Raditz and Goku's eyes met once again. Then in the background, Piccolo fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

"Piccolo!" Yelled Gohan, who then flew over to his mentor and checked on him. "Piccolo, are you okay?" Gohan checked him out, he fell unconscious, but was still alive. Gohan sighed, then stood up. "You're still a monster."

Raditz chuckled, "Look kid, he attacked first, I wasn't going to make a move." Raditz turned to him.

"You locked me up in your space pod when I was just a boy." Said Gohan in angst.

Goku snapped from his dead stare into concern, "Gohan?" Raditz kept looking at him. Videl listened intently.

"I remember how ruthless you were." Said Gohan in a dark mannered voice, I was locked up, I heard the battle. I heard each of Piccolo's cries of pain, and my fathers cries as well." He clenshed his fist. Videl started to get scared, she didn't remember if she'd seen Gohan this angry before, but she was seeing it now.

Goku then stepped forward, "Gohan, relax." Gohan's muscles tensed up. He was losing control. "Gohan, I said Relax!" He then shouted, this instantly caused Gohan to relax himself. He took a look at his father, and then his friends. His facial expression showed his bitterness.

Raditz looked back at Goku with a smirk, "Damn, I felt that power surge." Goku glared at him, Raditz kept his same posture, "He's quite powerful."

Vegeta stepped forward. "You are starting to sound so arrogant!" He yelled at Raditz, "It's making me lose my patience."

Raditz laughed, "Well Vegeta, who does that make me sound like?" Vegeta glared at him, and Raditz smirked, "Certainly it wasn't Nappa, he didn't have enough brains to be arrogant." Raditz walked toward the group slowly. "But all of that aside, I have no reason to fight you, I just want to know something." Goku looked up at him puzzled. Raditz stopped. "How is it that a lower class soldier was able to surpass the upper class."

Vegeta stomped on the ground, causing it to shake violently. "Listen to me you idiot, it's not about what class they're in, or how strong they are, it's about how strong you have to become to reach the goal."

"Oh just Shut the hell up!" Yelled Raditz, "You think I haven't figured that out yet? I was only testing you." Vegeta just stood speechless. Raditz spoke once more, "Coming to this planet was a mistake, Kakarot."

Goku looked at him and smirked, "A mistake? I've lost count of how many times I've heard someone say it was mistake." Goku laughed lightly and then frowned again.

Raditz became aggravated. "Listen to me you fool, I'm not joking." Raditz stopped his foot on the ground, causing it to shake lightly. "I've discovered something about this planet while I've been here." Raditz looked around, "This place looks like it's a dump, but if it truely was, than why would these soldiers landed here?" Everyone stood and listened intently. "It holds an ability that can be fatal to those un aware of it."

"So you're telling us?" Said Gohan from behind. "What is it?"

Raditz looked behind him in frustration, "I'll tell you if you all will just shut up!" Gohan frowned and his muscles tensed up, but he remained still, listening for Raditz to speak. "Alright then," Said Raditz, "This planet has a strange ability. It drains the energy of any foriegner who steps foot upon it. And sense I've been here, I've lost tons of strength. I dare not use my new found ability against these soldiers." He looked at his fist, "If I used it, I would lose too much energy, and then die." Raditz shot a look at Goku, "So I'm warning you, do not use your Super Saiyan power!" His voice echoed throughout the area.

Piccolo then began to stir, and crawled up to his knees. "What?" He shook his head, "What's going on?"

"Quiet!" Barked Raditz, "Something isn't right." Everyone stood still, surprisingly, not questioning Raditz at all. Raditz and Goku both looked around. They both knew that something wasn't quite right. Raditz eyes then widened, "Everyone, Down Now!"

Without hesitation, everyone dropped the the ground, and Raditz jumped up into the air. Multiple energy blasts were approaching the area from all directions, all with energy thought not able to be generated on this planet. The blasts sped toward the big group and connected with each other in the middle, causing a massive explosion.

Smoke and dust filled the area. It looked like armageddon had just been broken loose on the area, but surprisingly, no body was hurt.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile on Planet Arpalei, a violent ice storm rolled through, causing massive amounts of ice to form over the ground. Bardock and the young boy had made it to a cave up in one of the mountains, and had started a little fire to keep warm. Outside, soldiers patrolled around the sky, Bardock stood just inside of the cave entrance to see what was going on.

"Wow mate," Said one soldier, "Where the hell did this storm come from? It's freezing out here."

"I know," Said the other soldier, "It was really warm just a few minutes ago, now it's extremely cold. I don't know if I like this place." The two soldiers flew off, letting Bardock and the young boy feel safe once again.

"How you feeling?" Said Bardock, "Warming up yet?"

"Yes," Said the boy, "I'm okay, i just wish I didn't have to wear this stupid armor." The boy kicked a rock which whipped by Bardock's head, crashing into one of the cavern walls and sticking half way into it. Bardock was astounded, and the boy spoke again. "I hate those guys. They're such brute savages."

"You're a strong kid." Said Bardock, with his eyes wide opened.

"What?" Said the kid, "No way, I'm not strong."

"Kid, you stuck that rock into the wall." Bardock said blandly.

"Really?" Said the boy, he looked at the wall and was amazed, "Wow, I guess I did, and I didn't even kick it that hard."

"You've got potential," Said Bardock, "Now. Let's talk, I want to know who you are, and what's going on here. You seem a bit young to be in any normal military."

The young boy slapped his legs and sighed, "You're right, I am young." his facial expression turned sad, "The sad thing is, I don't even remember how old I am."

Bardock's face went pale for a moment. He then shook his head and sat down next to the boy, "You don't even remember your age..."

"I miss my parents." Said the boy.

Bardock patted the boy on the back, "What happened?"

The boy sighed, "Well, before I tell you what happened, I'll tell you who I am." He sat straight up and huffed. "My name is Ranza. I come from a planet not far from here. Well, actually that planet... no longer exists." He shook his head, "Those goons out there, they kidnapped me. They brought me onto their ship and set me up on some sort of torture device." Bardock listened closely. "Their leader. Something hideous, he slapped me around and brought my parents on board the ship." The boy sighed. "Once the ship took off, I was forced to watch both my parents get tortured."

Bardock patted him on the back again, he felt the pain that the boy, now known as Ranza, was feeling. "I'm sorry my friend."

Ranza tucked his head down between his knees and began to sob. "My father... he was burned and lacerated multiple times... and then... just when I thought that they were done torturing him, hurting him, making him suffer..." He paused and tried to hold back his tears, he looked up and his face was emotionless. "They did it. He was on his knees, one of the soldiers brought his hand up and closed his fingers all next to each other. In doing this, he charged an energy attack, and fired it." The began to cry one more. "The shot went right through his head." The boy fell forward and his cries became louder. Bardock sat still, he had chills running up and down his spine. The boy then spoke through his sobs. "Then my mother... they abandoned her on some strange planet. I want to find her... she's somewhere out in this part of the galaxy." He got up to his hands and knees. "The only reason I'm involved in this damned operation is to find her. But this is the wrong planet." The boy got very angry, the nsmashed his fist into the ground, causing it to crack, and getting his hand lodged into the rocky ground. "Damn it! I was so close!"

Bardockhad his hands together, he leaned forward and sighed. "Ranza," Said Bardock softly, "Did they torture you?"

Ranza one again sobbed, "Yes."

"What did they do to you?" Asked Bardock, trying not to make him hurt more than he already did.

Ranza leaned back, still on his knees, but in more of an upright position. "That hideous leader." He said, "After I watched my father die, and watch my mother get shoved off of the ship, he walked up to me, put his hand under my chin and made me look at him." He shivered at the thought. "There is something way wrong with him, because of the remark he made to me."

"And what was that?" Asked Bardock.

"Hmrph... I'll tell you in the exact tone what he said, word by word." He stopped, sighed, and closed his eyes. "He said, 'My my my... what a pretty young lad.' That's when I knew that I would become a slave. But I had to know something. I asked him if they were going to torture me." Ranza stopped, coughed a bit, then stood up. "He said... that watching my father die was my torture. That's when he broke me."

Bardock shook so hard that he almost fell off of the log he had set up as a seat. "Ranza, do you know his name, or remember what he looks like, or anything?"

Ranza looked at Bardock with an innocent look, and shook his head. "No... but I do remember a name..."

"Oh?" Said Bardock.

"The guy that killed my father... he's one of the generals of this army." He paused and took a deep breath, "General Chaz." Ranza sat on the ground, "A lot of the army has been wiped out. The army was split in half, one half here on Arpalei, the other on another planet. I heard that most of the army on that other planet was taken out by a Saiyan."

Bardock shook his head, "That's impossible, my son and grandsons are still on Earth... unless..." Bardock thought for a moment, then smiled at his thought. "Yeah, that must be it. They must have followed me out here. I knew those guys would do it."

"Sir," Said Ranza, "This has been taking place for about a week. I believe you've only been here for about two days?"

"That's right." Said Bardock, who then fell into thought, "So... if they said it was a Saiyan, than who could it be?"

"I thought they were all wiped out, but then you came along." Ranza smiled, "I admire you Saiyans, you're resiliant, strong, never willing to give up."

Bardock smiled, "Well, I've been dead for a while, so being alive still is rather strange, especially now with the quiet life I live." Bardock coughed a little.

"Dead?" Asked Ranza.

"It's a long story," Replied Bardock, "I'll tell you one day."

Ranza and Bardock exchanged smiles and both sat down on the log. The night wasn't going to be as cold for either person now that they trusted each other. Bardock's mind wandered, he wondered who could be the Saiyan that had been taking out all of those soldiers. He let it go and fell into sleep, resting for the next day's journey.

**

* * *

**

Goku stood up off of the ground and looked around. "Whoa, that was rough." He then looked to the group. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah," Said Vegeta, "Fine." He got up to his knees, uncovering Trunks and Goten. "You boys okay?"

Trunks nodded, "I'm okay, I don't know about Goten though." Goten was out cold. "He's not hurt, just exhausted."

Goku smiled at him, Gohan and Piccolo were already standing, Videl stood up and walked over to Gohan, leaning against his chest. She was scared and he knew it. What to do? They were on a foreign planet with no idea what was in store for them. As she rested against Gohan, Goku looked around the area to see what had happened. He was shocked at what he saw.

"What in the world?" Yelled Goku. He looked al around him. A large, blue force field was put up around them to protect them from the blasts. "Where did this come from?" He said, then looking up to the sky. His face loosened up and he became very surprised.

Raditz was hovering above them with his arms spread to each side. He was the cause of the force field. He then let it down and landed on the ground. He had one eye opened, and the other closed. The expression of pain spread across his face, but he still talked the same way. He looked around. "Come out you cowards!" He yelled, casuing another loud echo.

Goku walked up to him, "Why did you do that?" Goku reached his hand out to Raditz's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Yelled Raditz as he batted away Goku's arm, "I only need you around to answer some questions that only you can answer." Goku looked at him with a surprised expression. Everyone else just stood there and watched.

Suddenly in the distance, figures appeared in the distance from all sides. There were about ten of them. They approached quickly, and without hesitation. The group gathered in the middle, as the circle of soldiers surrounded them. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, and Trunks all got into fighting stance. Goten remained unconscious, and had no idea what was going on. Raditz stood calmly, still with only one eye opened, and seemingly in pain from the use of his force field. The soldiers gathered in a large circle, there were in fact eleven of them.

"Well well well," Said one of the voices, "What do we have here?" The group looked toward the source, which spoke again. "Seven Saiyans and a Namek, and here I thought there weren't many of either species left." A figrue stepped forward. His skin color was maroon, he was bald with pointed ears, and had Saiyan armor. "Greetings," He said, "My name is General Chaz, I'm the leader of this here operation."

Goku and Vegeta both gave him a look of disgust. They knew there was danger brewing, and Raditz was hurt, but they thought, what good is he. Goku stepped forward and locked eyes with the man. "What do you want with us?"

General Chaz smirked and closed his eyes. "It's nothing personal. We only view you as a threat because we're looking for someone. And, you've also helped us find the man who's responsible for the loss of many of my men." He opened his eyes and looked at Raditz, who Goku then stood next to, hoping that Raditz wouldn't flip out. "Ah... brothers I take it."

Raditz and Goku's eyes both widened right up, and their facial expressions matched, they looked almost exactly the same in terms of facial features. Goku then frowned, "How did you know that?"

General Chaz laughed, "Just by the way you two look next to each other, your faces, body structure, everything lets me know what you two are related." He took a step forward and smiled, "And you're both incredibly strong."

Vegeta stepped forward, joining Goku and Raditz, "Listen, I don't know who you are, or what you want," He said, "But your loud mouth is giving me a headache, so, I suggest that if you don't want to die, then shut the hell up." Vegeta clenched his fists, "Or so help me, I'll blast you into pieces."

Raditz looked over at him in shock and frustration, "Vegeta, what did I just tell you, if you do that, you'll lose alot of your energy, and probably end up dead!"

"Shut up!" Yelled Vegeta, "You're just as big of a pain in the ass as him because you haven't told us sh..."

"Vegeta!" Goku snapped, "Relax, you're getting too worked up over this whole thing."

Gohan had Videl tucked under his arm, and Goten up on his other shoulder. "Man," He said, "I don't like this."

"Gohan?" Asked Videl, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Said Gohan, "But I'm afraid that you'll have to tap into that Saiyan potential of yours in a little while."

Goku stood firmly looking at General Chaz, "So... what's the deal, Chaz?"

General Chaz faced Goku with an evil look, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough my friend."

**That's where this chapter end, I once again apologize for the ridiculously long wait for it, but I needed time to organize how the chapter would go, plus having a job and going to school makes it hard. But thank you all for being patient with me, and I will keep updating as much as I can. Thanks again!**


	9. A Gloomy Morning Sky

_**Chapter 9: A Gloomy Morning Sky**_

**I know that a lot of you have been waiting for a long time for me to get back into the swing of things, and I apologize once more for the inconvenience. I didn't plan on taking so long to update, but as we all know, life can be a tough opponent. I'm sorry about taking such a long time, but hopefully, this will mean that I will be updating more quickly, I just hope the story still measures up to each and everyone of you. I'm not finished yet! :]**

**

* * *

**

The dark planet's Sun was just viable over the horizon. Daylight was approaching, but no one noticed it right away. Everyone was focused on this army, but more intently on the army's general. Goku's focus on this man was not broken even for a second. Goku was intent on finding out more, as was the rest of the group, but that task would proove to be more difficult. Videl was literally shaking in Gohan's arms, being out in space, encountering a vicious assault by an army not even heard about, and for her, having a guilty conscience, was more than enough to scare her. Gohan wasn't sure what to think, his uncle Raditz alive, and then protecting him and the rest of the group from the assault, what was going on?

Genral Chaz's smirk disgusted Vegeta more than anyone, but the sound of his voice was worse. General Chaz then spoke, "But you know, it's all worth it. I mean, coming all the way out here and unexpectedly meeting a group of Saiyans, plus one Namek," General Chaz stopped and sighed, "It's refreshing. Now, our little expedition will become more interesting."

Raditz decided to speak, stepping forward and crossing his arms, he looked dead at General Chaz and said; "It shall. Because I'm the one that killed all of your men, I might as well kill you. This way, non of these fools can try to play hero."

"You," Said Chaz, "Fight me?" He began to pace back and forth with his hand on his chin, "Well, I suppose so, but I'd rather fight..." Chaz stopped and turned toward the group, "Him." He said as he pointed behind Raditz.

Raditz turned around and saw that Goku was the one that Chaz was referring to. He then turned around in anger, "What? You've got to be kidding me!" Raditz became furious. But then, his face went blank, and he turned around again. He saw Goku, but he was seeing a totally different person than everyone else was seeing. Something about this encounter made Raditz see a different Goku. "Kakarot?" He muttered to himself.

"Chaz," Said Goku in a hardened voice, "If it's a fight you want then its a fight you'll get." He clenched his fists. "But, I don't want anyone in the way." Goku was feeling tension, and Raditz felt the same thing.

Gohan too felt this tension, this energy. He knew that there was something going on inside of his father that wasn't quite right. Videl looked up into Gohan's eyes, which were a tad darker than normal, and she watched the slight movements in them. Gohan was scanning his father intently.

**

* * *

**

Bardock and Ranza slept peacefully for a while, the fire stayed strong so neither of them would freeze to death. The weather soon began to calm down, and the temperature rose. Bardock awoke. Though his nap only lasted for about fifteen minutes, he was rested and ready to go. Ranza remained asleep, he needed some rest. Bardock understood what he had been through, and decided to let him rest. Bardock walked to the entrance of the cave, then turned his head back to look at Ranza.

"You'll be fine here, my friend." Said Bardock, "Rest up, I may need your help out here." With that, Bardock turned back toward the entrance and flew out. He knew he had to end this little operation, otherwise, the planet Arpalei, and the whole Northern Galaxy, were in deep trouble.

**

* * *

**

Goku looked around at his friends. He saw each one, had a look of either anger, fear, and confusion on their faces. Piccolo and Vegeta were both frustrated, Goten and Trunks were confused, and Videl was fearful. Gohan's expression was different though. He had a hardened look on his face. He stared at his father, trying to figure out what was going on.

Goku then turned his attention to Raditz, who still had a puzzling look on his face. Goku seemed different to Raditz in some way.

General Chaz was looking at Goku with a smirk, "Well, why don't we fight? It'll do me some good to loosen up a bit."

Goku looked over to General Chaz and stared at him for a moment. Vegeta, knowing Goku's ambition for battle, cut in to the conversation. "Listen, Kakarot. You realize that if you fight him on this planet, you could die?" Goku nodded. Vegeta knew what had to be done. He sensed that something bad was going to happen. He walked over to Trunks and Goten and looked to them, "Come on, let's get away from here."

Trunks and Goten didn't question Vegeta, they listened to him. Vegeta then took off with the two boys. Piccolo looked at Goku with a concerned look, "Good luck my friend." He then took off behind Vegeta.

Videl flew off, but Gohan stood there looking at his father. Goku looked back at him, "Gohan, I want you to go." He said. Gohan just stood there. He didn't budge, he just kept the look on his face. "Gohan, I want you to go with them."

Vegeta and the others stopped and turned to look down at them. Goku and Gohan stood looking at each other, neither moving. Piccolo called down, "Gohan let's go, your father doesn't want us here."

"I'm staying." Replied Gohan. Goku then became very irritated. Gohan saw the look on his face and cut him off before he could speak, "Listen to me, I don't like this, and I'm not leaving without you. Especially if HE is staying." Gohan nodded his head toward Raditz, "I don't trust him, not after what he did to us when I was a kid."

"Gohan." Said Goku in a cold, dark voice. "Leave." Goku's voice sent chills up and down everyone's spine. Even General Chaz shook some.

Gohan's eyes widened as he look at his father, he began to tremble. "Fa... Father..." He said. The way he spoke was as if he was a child again, witnessing his father's first Super Saiyan transformation. The fear that his father struck in Gohan caused him to nod, and turn away. "I'm sorry father," He said softly, then taking off and flying up toward the group above.

Goku then felt regret about what had just happened, but he then shook it off and turned to General Chaz, and the anger returned to his face. "And now to deal with you."

General Chaz then smirked, "As you wish." He then got into a fighting stance, and was ready for action. Goku watched his stance and figured out where he was going to move, and when he would do it. "Here we go," Chaz said quickly, who then dissapeared.

Goku also disappeared. No one could locate either of the men, everything became quiet for a moment. The sun peaked over the horizon, revealing more damage to the landscape of the planet, and a chilling breeze swept through the area. Suddenly breaking the calm scene, General Chaz re-appeared, but was flying toward the ground. He hit the icy ground hard, even cracking it. Goku then re-appeared in front of him. Every one of the soldiers were in shock.

General Chaz staggered to his feet. Blood tinkled from his mouth, down his face, he then wiped it off with his hand and looked at it. "Very impressive," Said Chaz, "You're ther fastest person I've ever faced before."

Goku put on a light smile and said, "Thank you."

Chaz let out a sarcastic sigh, "But, that wasn't half of my full speed." Goku's eyes opened up wide, but before he could say anything, he found himself sliding on the ground toward his brother Raditz.

Vegeta and the rest of the group looked on with interest. Gohan floated by himself, watching the events unfold before his eyes. Goku had touched something inside of Gohan that made him not be himself. They floated there, watching the battle unfold.

Goku rolled a bit as he slowed down, and stopped right in front of Raditz. He looked up and smiled, "Hey there brother, how's the weather up there?"

Raditz raised an eyebrow, "Pretty crummy seing as how you put your guard down at all, that's not like a Saiyan to do. What, were you waiting for him to just surrender or something? You should know better than that by now Kakarot." Raditz indeed said a mouthful. Goku the kipped up and looked at the General.

"He's a speedy little devil ain't he." Said Goku. "I didn't expect that at all." He then began to breathe heavily.

"I know this man, Kakarot." Said Raditz, "I've encountered him before, long ago." Raditz then spat on the ground, "It was before you and I even met for the first time." Goku looked at him with curiosity. "This man, Kakarot, is one of the fastest warriors in the universe, even faster than Burter of the Ginyu force. I'm afraid that he may even be faster than you."

Goku looked at Raditz, then at General Chaz, then back to Raditz. Still breathing heavily, he said "Okay... but strength wise... how is he?"

Raditz sighed, "Not very strong to be honest with you, his ability lies in his strength." Raditz then looked at Chaz, "But don't think you have any advantage, remember the effect of this planet. You've lost a lot of energy already."

Goku was still breathing heavily let out a painful smile, and looked at General Chaz, "That's okay, I'll get him." Goku then began to charge at General Chaz.

Chaz jumped up into the air to initiate the battle, and Goku then jumped up after him. They began to exchange blows. Every time they took a shot at each other, the shot would miss, every punch and kick delivered by either fighter didn't do any good. They soon grappled each other. Goku then used his strength to throw General Chaz higher into the air, and then he took off after him. Goku went flying up into the air with his fist cocked back, ready to deliver a punch, but missed as Chaz dissapeared. Goku hovered there for a minute looking around.

"Okay," he said, "Where are you?"

"Look out below!" Yelled General Chaz.

Goku looked up, but didn't see anyone coming down, but he did feel the pain of a headbutt delivered to his chest. Goku sped toward the ground. His eyes were both closed. He grunted and opened one of his eyes. The ground was getting bigger in his eyes, and really fast. He then summoned up some energy to stop himself. He levatated upside down for a moment.

"Grrr..." Said Goku, "What's going on? He's so fast, and he's not even losing any energy, and I'm floating here in pain, losing lots of mine." He then turned himself right side up and looked at Chaz, who lowered himself to the same height as Goku. Goku, then thought to himself, _Okay, time to show him what I am REALLY capable of_. Goku smirked, Raditz saw the smirk and then stepped forward. He raised his arm, but before he could say anything, Goku began to power up. His hair flashed from black to gold a few times. "Ready?" Said Goku. General Chaz looked at him with a frown, then Goku clenched his fists and raised his arms to his sides. "Ha!" Yelled Goku, as he brought his arms up to the sky. A golden aura flashed around him, causing dust to fly everywhere, and a bright light to flash across the area.

"Kakarot!" Yelled Vegeta from above, "Are you out of your mind?" The rest of the group had their arms up to shield their faces from the light. But Gohan just floated there with no change on his face or anything.

Goku floated there in mid air. A golden aura radiated off of him, his hair stuck up and was golden. It waved back and forth with the wind generated by his power. Raditz looked on in awe. "I've finally seen it," Said Raditz, "The Super Saiyan that is... Kakarot."

Goku then glanced at Gohan with the look of apology. Apology for the way he acted earlier, this look broke Gohan's spell. Gohan smiled and gave his father a thumbs up. Goku then looked back at General Chaz. "Let's keep going."

"Alright," Said Chaz.

General Chaz dissapeared. Goku followed. Loud hits could be heard echoing across the planet. Each hit they delivered to each other was hard. Raditz looked on in awe, he couldn't even track his movements.

Piccolo and Vegeta were watching in awe too. Vegeta then looked to Gohan, "Listen, it's not safe to stay here." He then looked at Goten and Trunks. "I want you two to go to the ship, and stay there. Understand?" The two boys nodded and flew off to go to the ship. This was the first time in a long time that the boys didn't question the instructions of an adult. Vegeta then looked over to Gohan, "Don't get involved Gohan."

Gohan looked over to Vegeta with concern, "Why not?"

"Unfortunately," Said Vegeta, "I already know the guy he's fighting." Everyone turned their attention to Vegeta, who then sighed. "The man was one of the guys that trained us while we were part of Frieza's army. Raditz, Nappa and myself were no match for him, he used to throw us around like toys until we did exactly as instructed by Frieza." Vegeta then sighed at the haunting memory. He then moved on, "Recently I've been hearing rumors about this man. After Frieza's army broke up, Chaz went off on his own and trained. He wanted retribution for what had happened to Frieza. Now is his chance to get it, but I don't think he realizes it. He still lives in the past, why can't he let it go?" Vegeta looked down at the battle. Goku and Chaz were now visible, and were throwing punches and kicks at each other. "I don't know how he managed to get this strong, Kakarot is battling as a Super Saiyan, and Chaz is fighting him equally."

Gohan looked at his father and noticed that something was wrong. "Why is Dad so tired, he usually could go hours like this." Piccolo and Videl both joined him and looked.

Piccolo peered down at Goku, he was standing still, breathing heavily, and his aura was getting smaller. "That's odd," Said Piccolo, "He's losing energy."

Raditz watched Goku as well, _Damn it,_ he thought, _he forgot the effect of this planet!_ "Grrr... Hey Kakarot!" Yelled Raditz. Goku looked back to him, blood was tinkling from his lip, Raditz began to yell, "Remember that this planet drains energy? Well now it's doing it much faster now that you're a Super Saiyan!"

Goku's jaw dropped, now he knew he was in trouble. "Oh nuts!" Goku turned around and General Chaz had his arms out to his sides.

Chaz was building up power, "Let's see you stop this one, Super Saiyan." General Chaz let out an arrogant laugh and then put his hands forward, clamping his hands together, and pointing his two index fingers out at Goku. "Black Death Beam!" A black beam then fired out of General Chaz's fingers and was aimed directly at Goku.

"Father!" Yelled Gohan, who then powered up quickly and rushed toward the beam. Before he could make it, a horde of Chaz's soldiers surrounded Gohan. "Gah! Get out of the way you idiots!" Gohan then began to battle each of them.

Piccolo, Videl and Vegeta rushed toward Gohan to help him, but were each stopped by Chaz's men. Two of the men grabbed Videl's arms and tied her up within seconds, using a rope made of pure energy. Videl couldn't break it, he powers were rendered useless, and she began to yell, "No! What are you doing? Help, Gohan!"

Gohan looked to Videl and became angry, "No, Videl!" Gohan then went to attack the two men that had her trapped, but was grabbed by the ankle from another one and threw him down toward the ground. The soldier then fired a blast at Gohan's face. The blast left Gohan unconscious, and left for dead.

Vegeta and Piccolo both powered up to their maximum powers, Piccolo using the full power of the Namek Fusion, and Vegeta, a Super Saiyan. Vegeta attacked multiple soliders at once. "Come on you freaks!" He launched punches and kicks at each of them, trying to fend them off, but they all grabbed him and stuck to him. "Gah! You things are really annoying me!" Vegeta then powered up and a golden light flashed from his body. He used his energy to kill of the soldiers that opposed him. Vegeta then powered down. "That takes care of them."

Piccolo too defeated his opponents, but then he and Vegeta both realized two things. Videl was still in trouble, and Gohan was flying down toward General Chaz's Black Death Beam attack that was originally meant for Goku. "Gohan!" Yelled Piccolo, who then rushed in to try and save him.

Vegeta floated there looking at the soldiers that tied up Videl. "Well, I guess my work isn't finished yet." Vegeta began to power up. He stuck his hand out forward and fired a blast at the soldiers, "Take that!" He yelled, while breathing heavily. The blast flew up and hit one of the soldiers. However, the blast disintegrated on impact. "What the?" yelled Vegeta. "Wait, I know... This planet... It's true! Damn." Vegeta now felt the effects of this planet. His energy was almost completely gone. "Damn it!" He yelled before losing consciousness and falling to the ground.

Videl struggled to escape the energy rope. She then used her inner power to break it, Her reddish gold aura fired up, her muscles surged with energy, and her eye pupils disappeared. Then, using this power, she broke the energy rope and began to battle the two soldiers. She kicked one of them clean in the head, and the other in the privates. Then she turned to Gohan and rushed towards him. On her way down, the two soldiers both shot energy blasts at her and hit her in the back. Her aura disappeared, then the blasts turned into energy ropes and she was once again trapped. Her energy was also gone, as a result of the curse on this planet. "No, Gohan!" She yelled.

For Piccolo, Videl, and Goku, the moment seemed like it lasted for an eternity. Gohan was clear in the path of the beam meant for Goku, Piccolo wasn't going to make it in time to save him, Vegeta was unconscious, and the chibis were in the ship, unaware of the evil outside. _No,_ thought Goku, _This is all my fault. First I yelled at his mother, and then got angry with Gohan. No... it's over, it's all over now. Chi Chi will never forgive me... Goten will never forgive me... Gohan... Gohan!_ Goku then yelled, "GOHAN!"

**

* * *

**

Back on Earth, Chi Chi was in the middle of doing dishes, humming to herself, waiting for her boys to come home. She was still worried about Goku, but she was beginning to realize that Goku wouldn't stay mad forever. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head. It was Goku's voice. _Goku?_ The voice got louder and louder until she could make out what Goku was saying. She dropped one of the dishes on the floor as she realized what it was. Goku was crying out, _"Gohan!"._ Chi Chi then fainted from fear. She laid there on the kitchen floor, in shock.

**

* * *

**

On Planet Arpalei, Bardock was in the middle of searching a few dead soldiers uniforms, hoping to find some information about this army, when suddenly. _"No! Gohan!"_ Bardock heard Goku's voice as well, and got up off of the ground. He looked up into the sky, puzzled, and fearful of the voice he had just heard. "Kakarot yelled... Gohan. My grandson, he must be in trouble! Bardock kept his eyes on the sky, the pinkish-purple sky of Arpalei, "Gohan." He said to himself.

**

* * *

**

Goku was down on one knee, Gohan slowly passed in front of Goku, and the beam got dangerously close to Gohan. "No!" yelled Goku. "Gohan!"

"Not gonna happen!" Caled out a voice, Goku looked over, and saw Raditz charging toward the beam. "Here I Go" He yelled as he sped up to meet up with Gohan, he then rammed into Gohan, pushing him out of the way, but in the process, recieveing the beam himself. The impact of the beam caused a large explosion to fil the area, pushed Gohan further away, and sending Goku flying backwards. Piccolo covered his eyes as the light from the blast could have blinded him.

The explosion stopped, and smoke filled the are. Goku staggered to his feet, he was no longer a Super Saiyan. He looked around the area. The sun had risen, and Goku had to sheild his eyes. It was bright, the sky was gray, and smoke and dust had been kicked up by the explosion. He soon caught sight of Gohan. He gasped, "Gohan!" His energy boosted and he jumed over to Gohan. He knelt down next to him, grabbed his head and picked it up. "Gohan," He said, "Are you okay?"

Gohan began to stir, and he opened his eyes. "Father?"

Goku smiled, "Glad you remember who I am." He laughed and then let Gohan rest, he got up and looked around. He then spotted another body. He ran over to it. "Hey," He said. "Vegeta? You okay?"

"Gragh! Does it look like I'm okay?" Said Vegeta.

"Well," Said Goku, "You certainly sound okay." He laughed.

"Goku." Said Piccolo, "Come over here." Goku nodded and followed Piccolo's voice. Goku arrived and looked on with Piccolo. "Raditz."

Goku nodded, "He saved Gohan." Said Goku. "Who would have thought such a thing." Goku knelt down next to Raditz to rested his head against Raditz's chest. He then stood back up, "He's still breathing. He's alive." Piccolo nodded. "Hey, where's Videl? And where's General Chaz?" Gohan and Vegeta both got up and joined Goku and Piccolo. Then, an evil laugh echoed throughout the area.

"Well well well my friends, it seems that you have won this round." General Chaz's voice filled the area. "But, this isn't over yet. And, I've got myself a little trump card too."

Just then, Videl's voice could be heard. "Gohan! Help me!"

Gohan looked around and became very angry, "Videl! No!"

"If you ever want to see your little girl friend alive again," Said Chaz, "Come find us, we're leaving this planet as we speak, so good luck! Hahahaha!" The voices then disappeared.

Gohan fell to his knees. "No..." He said, then beginning to cry, "No... I let her down... I let us all down... they've escaped..."

Goku held his face in his hands, Piccolo and Vegeta both looked at Gohan, and then, Goten and Trunks returned from the ship to see what was going on. Goku looked up, "Gohan. We'll find her."

Gohan continued to cry, "I let her down. I can't believe this, what have I done!" Gohan cried some more. "Videl... Videl!" Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo all walked up to Gohan and stood around him, looking up to the sky. Gohan mumbled some, then leaned back on his knees, and also looked up to the sky. Gray it was, with a bright sun, and a gloomy feeling that acompanied it. This Gloomy Morning Sky brought more tears to Gohan, as it explained all of the feelings going through his mind.

**Wel, that is where I will leave this chapter off. I will try to update more often so you can enjoy this story even more. Thanks for sticking with me, and I'll catch ya later. :]**


	10. X

_**Chapter 10: X**_

I** love how this story is unfolding, and I have no idea where it's going yet! I find that I have trouble giving chapters names because the chapters seem to have more depth and events that take place, so if I use roman numerals, for example Chapter 10: X, it's because I didn't know what to call it. After you read this chapter, post reviews, and also, possible names for this chapter, because I'm clueless on this one. I hope you're all enjoying it. Please review, I need to hear (Read in this case) those opinions, thoughts and feelings about the story so far. You guys rock, thanks!**

**

* * *

**

The skies were gray. People would become gloomy, or feel eerie, just by looking at it. The dark rocks, yellowish grasses, and distant rock formations were now visible. This place truly held more secrets than originally thought. The landscape had changed as a result of the explosion. Sand and rock had been thrown in every direction. Lying down, with sand all over him, was Raditz. His armor was destroyed, leaving only his trunks, half of his torso armor, and cracks in his wrist bands and boots. He was breathing heavily.

A little further from him was the group consisting of Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan. The thoughts ran through Gohan's mind, but he spoke them as he cried. "Why? Why did this happen!" He yelled. He burried his head into his arms and fell onto his stomach. "Damn!" He yelled.

"Gohan," Said Goku. Goku knelt down next to Gohan. "I'm sorry Gohan. For everything. You didn't have to come out here with me." Goku sat criss cross next to him and patted him on the back. "We'll get her back, Gohan."

Gohan slowly lifted his head and looked over to his father. "Father, you mean it?" He said through his tears.

Goku nodded his head. "Yes. And, I have to apologize about something else." Gohan then fought to get into a sitting position. "Goten," Said Goku, "Come here."

Goten nodded, "Okay... daddy." Goten walked over slowly to his bruised father. Once he reached him, Goku took him into his arm.

"Listen you two," He said, "I've been very tense lately. Something has been bothering me for weeks, and... I believe it is the same thing that Bardock was feeling. I also think that it has something to do with Raditz being alive." Goten scratched his head, and Gohan sighed. "Raditz is your Uncle, Gohan. And Goten, you too." Goku looked to Gohan and saw him with his head down, "Listen, I don't know if he's going to join us, or become our enemy once again. But Gohan, I think now would be the time to forgive him."

Gohan looked up with widened eyes. "Forgive him?"

Goku nodded, "He just saved your life, son."

Gohan looked around, "Are you sure?" He said, "You mean, it wasn't Piccolo, or Vegeta?"

Piccolo nodded, "It was Raditz." He said. "He jumped in front of the blast to save you. He survived, but just barely."

"Maybe this will pay off your beef with him." Said Vegeta, "Back then, he was an arrogant prick who was always trying to get on people's nerves. Today... he still is an arrogant prick, but he went ahead and sacrificed everything for you."

Gohan sat in thought for a moment, then Goku spoke again. "And besides, thanks to him, we can go and save Videl."

"Me?" Said Gohan.

"She is YOUR mate, is she not?" Said Vegeta with a sarcastic tone.

"Well that's true." Said Gohan. "I still can't believe she's gone." Gohan brought his hands to his face again.

"Big brother?" Said Goten, walking over to his brother.

Gohan looked up, "What, Goten?"

"We'll find her." Said Goten. "We'll find her, I know we will." Goten smiled. "If it makes my big brother happy, then I know we'll find her!"

Gohan smiled and embraced Goten in a hug. "Thank you Goten, I'm sure we will too." Gohan struggled to get up to his feet. Goku and Goten helped him up. "I just hope they aren't too far away.

* * *

"Where... where am I?" Videl awoke in a strange room. She couldn't see anything. The only light came from a small opening. Otherwise, the room was completely dark. "Ughh..." She got up on her hands and knees and crawled over to the opening, feeling around for any objects she may run into. She was lucky, not one chair, table, or metal post of some kind. She peeked through the opening. She saw one of the soldiers that kidnapped her, then the other one walked into the room.

"So... is she still alive?" Said a voice from the right side of the room.

"Yes General Chaz, she is still alive." Replied a soldier.

"Excellent. Our lord will be very pleased with her... a Sayian as a sacrifice. It will give him even greater power than he has now. Not that he needs it or anything." General Chaz walked back in fourth in front of Videl's eyes. The opening in the wall was actually part of a door. And then she realized that she was inside of a cell. "Listen, you two keep an eye on her until we get to Planet Arpalei. I'm pretty sure that our lord will be as pleased as I am." With that, General Chaz exited the room, leaving the guards in the room.

"Oh, Kami no." She said to herself. "They've taken me away. I must be in outer space." Videl crawled back over to the other side of the room and curled up into a ball. "Oh Gohan, please rescue me."

* * *

"Ah... there we go... papers." Bardock knelt on the ground, going through the items of a soldier he had attacked. "Hmmm... well, this is no good." He said, "The only thing on this paper is a... recipe for... Ramen Noodles with cuts of Steak mixed in?" Bardock then looked around, "Hmmm... Sounds nasty, but if I know Kakarot by now, I know he'll eat something like that." He then stuffed it into his pocket and grabbed another item. "A slinky?" He said to himself, "Wow... this army stuff must be very boring..." He kept the slinky, "Goten will like this." He said. "Ah... here we go." The paper he held at this point contained graphs, charts, and various locations of other soliders.

"Alright, Ranza might be able to figure this one out." Bardock folded up the document and put it in his pocket. "Alright, back to the cave I go." Bardock then flew off in the direction of the cave. "Hmm..." He said, "I wonder why nothing big has happened yet." The ground then began to shake. Bardock stopped. "Earthquake?" He said. Suddenly, molten rock shot up in front of his face in a towering wall. "Gragh! What the?"

The wall of lava was high, and very wide. Bardock couldn't waste any time. He powered up and shot himself up high in the air so he could fly over this huge wall of hot liquid. Once over the wall of lava, he rushed toward the cave. After a few minutes, the cave was in sight. "Ah, there it is haha." Bardock flew faster toward the cave.

At the cave, Ranza had awoken and walked out of the cave. He stretched his arms, and moved his hair out of his face. "Wow, I slept well." He looked around, "Bardock? You there?" He looked to the south, where he saw Bardock approaching. "Hey Bardock!"

Bardock saw and heard him, and he waved. He slowed himself to a halt just in front of the entrance to the high elevated cave's entrance. "Hey, I found some of those guys and took them out. I found some pretty interesting stuff." He pulled the slinky out of his pocket.

"Wow, a slinky?" Ranza said, "Those guys must have been bored." Bardock nodded, then pulled out the recipe and handed it to Ranza. "Wow, I love steak, and I love Ramen noodles, but why the hell would someone mix them?"

"His mate was probably pregnant?" Said Bardock. Ranza began to laugh out loud. "I did find something of possible value." Said Bardock, as Ranza stopped laughing. He pulled out the document and handed it to Ranza.

"What the?" Said Ranza with excitement. "This is..." Bardock looked at him and smirked, he knew now that the document was useful. Ranza once again spoke. "This has information on it that could help us. User-names, Passwords, charts. And... what's this." He pulled something off of the document and held it up to the sun light. "Ah..." He said, "It's a computer chip."

"Okay." Said Bardock, "So... where are we going to find a computer?"

"I've got one..." He said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a scouter, "This was originally meant to be used if the helmet was somehow damaged. And the helmet never had a computer slot on it." He pressed a button on the scouter, opening up a slot on the side. He then slipped the chip into the slot and put on the scouter. "And I'll just press this..." He pressed a button, and information started to be analyzed. "Um... this could take a while."

Bardock sighed, "Well... I say we leave this cave. It's only a matter of time before they find us here. Plus, I believe that we would have a lot of problems being trapped inside of a cave against an army."

"Agreed." Said Ranza.

"Alright, then we'll leave." Bardock then took off, heading south. Ranza nodded and followed him. The two flew through the air at high speed. Bardock then caught sight of the wall of lava. It wasn't as high anymore, but was still very hot. "I remember you," He said, talking to the lava as if it was a living being. "YOu shot up right in front of me, almost burning my face.

The scouter than began to beep. "Hold on." Said Ranza, pressing a button. This brought up a screen that displayed some of the chip's info. "Oh lord." he said, "It reacted to the lava." He looked at the lava wall. "It says that lava occasionally shoots up out of the ground, but not very wide, or high. It's not common for them to last for long periods of time." He scanned the ground below. "If in an icy region, the ice isn't supposed to melt, and the ice down there is melting."

Bardock looked down. "What else does it say, it must have something to do with the army here on this planet."

"Well, it's definitely an unnatural occurrence. Something they did must have triggered it." The lava then stopped shooting out of the ground and fell back into it. Bardock and Ranza both peered into the deep cavern left by the lava. "Wow... that's deep." Said Ranza.

Bardock nodded. He then looked to both of his sides as if he were looking for an opponent during battle. "Uh oh, someone's here."

"Huh?" Said Ranza.

"Shhh..." Said Bardock. The ground lightly trembled, then out of no where, soldiers broke through the ice in the ground and on the walls of the mountains and flew toward Bardock and Ranza.

Ranza looked around in fear, Damn it, they found us. And they know that I'm rebelling. He became nervous, but tried to hide it.

"Well well well," Said one of the soldiers, "If it isn't Ranza. I always knew you were trouble, but really, abandoning us on such an important operation? Come on kid."

"Why do you care?" Replied Ranza, "I wasn't much help to you anyway." Ranza took a quick look around, "You guys are elites? The black armor prooves it."

"Hmrph. You remember well." Said the soldier. "You haven't seen elite armor since..." The soldier stopped and closed his eyes. "Well... we won't go there."

"I remember, you were there." Said Ranza. "You guys are sick. Murderers are what you are." He clenched his fists and raised his voice. "I'll take my revenge for what you and your men did to me!"

"Calm down my friend, you'll blow a gasket." The soldier said with a smirk, "You want revenge, then you'll be quite happy to know that a certain someone is on his way here from Planet Yowai." He grabbed his radio and began to speak into it. "General, are you there?"

"Yes, what do you need Raoul?" Replied the general through the radio.

"I've caught your friend, Ranza, trying to rebel against our plans." Raoul kept this twisted look of enjoyment on his face, directed toward Ranza.

"By himself? If so, then he is the biggest idiot in the world."

Ranza recognized the voice. "That... that's... General..." Ranza began to shake.

Raoul spoke to the General once more. "No, he's with someone... a... Saiyan."

The General didn't speak for a moment, the huffed. "A Saiyan?" Raoul nodded with a, mmhmmm. The general spoke again. I encountered a group of Saiyans and a Namek this morning. About seven. What does he look like?"

Bardock thought for a moment. Seven Saiyans. Kakarot and Vegeta count as two, Goten and Trunks. That makes four, but why did they come? Then there's Gohan and Videl. That makes six. A seventh Saiyan? Who could it? Bardock then had a quick premonition. He couldn't make out what he saw, but it was a person, quickly flying by Bardock, too fast to make out who it was. Whoa, he thought, That was crazy. I wonder who this seventh Saiyan is.

"Uh..." Raoul looked at Bardock, who had the look of anger on his face. "He has pure black eyes, and hair. And his hair goes off in all directions."

The General then spoke. "I battled a Saiyan that looked just like that, he was one tough opponent."

"You fought on that planet?" Said Raoul with excitement. "Good lord, I hope you're okay, you know the curse of that planet."

"I'm fine," Replied the General, "I just need some, R&R. I'll be there soon enough. I went to use my Black Death beam on one of the Saiyans, but then one of my men threw another one of the Saiyans into the path of the beam, and then a third Saiyan jumped in front of it. I assume he's dead now."

"I would imagine so." Said Raoul. "No one has ever survived that attack."

"I did win myself a little prize though." The General sighed through the radio, "A damsel. Although she's a Saiyan, she is everything a man like myself would want." He then re focused on the situation at hand. "Anyway, I'll be there soon, I'm sure you can hold them until I get there."

"Yes sir," Sair Raoul. Raoul then shut off his radio and looked at Ranza. "Well well, looks like a high school reunion will take place soon. If only the Grand Master of this operation could see all of this, he would torture you until you feel the same fear that you felt back then."

Ranza had been touched deep inside, he was about to snap, but what he didn't realize was that Bardock was also about to snap. Barock then realized that the General was talking about. Oh no, that's what that earlier vision was... Gohan was the Saiyan that was thrown in front of the attack. But which who exactly saved him? And the "damsel," that must be... "Videl." He spoke his thought just loud enough for Ranza to hear it. Ranza looked behind him at Bardock with confusion. "My grandson... he'll never forgive himself..." Bardock's look of awe turned into a look of rage.

One of Raoul's men began to laugh. "Oh brother, the fear on Ranza's face, it was so amazing! I almost died laughing. I would probably die just to see it again!"

Bardock clenched his fist. "You would die to see it?" He said to the soldier, who stopped laughing and looked at Bardock with confusion. Bardock then yelled, "Then prepare to die!" He brought his hand back and charged up a blue energy blast. The quickly thrusted his hand at the soldier and fired the attack at him. The attack consumed the soldier. The sound of his screams and melting flesh were heard by the soldiers and Ranza himself. Then, an explosion quickly ended the attack. The soldier was gone... dead...

Raoul, who had is arms crossed, unfolded them and looked at Bardock in awe. Bardock then glanced at a line of soldiers who were scared out of their minds. "No one messes with my family!" Bardock then fired another blast, consuming a row of about six soldiers, destroying them. He then looked at Raoul with pure hatred in his heart. Something that he hadn't felt since Frieza's men killed Bardock's unit and best friends.

Raoul then spoke, "Saiyan... you're quite powerful, it's not everyday that someone can take out seven of my men with just two blasts, impressive. But compared to me, they're nothing."

"Shut up." Said Bardock. "It was your kind that killed my best friends. They were my team mates, my friends, my family. You look just like one of them. That Zarbon character, you come from the smae planet, I can tell. Him and Dodoria were the worst of those bastards, besides Frieza."

Raoul looked at Bardock and then began to laugh. "Well, I can't say much for Dodoria, that fat moron, but Zarbon? Oh that fool couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag." Raoul then bowed with arrogance. "But you're right, we are of the same race." The light blue skin, and body structure were similar. But this man had red spiky hair, rather than long green hair. "Zarbon was a distant cousin of mine. I found out that he was killed by a Saiyan and was in disbelief. But then, I found that I was able to surpass even his skill. Then Frieza. So it's safe to say, that even the strongest Saiyan will have trouble dealing with us. Especially the Grand Master." Raoul was soon cut off when he found himself in excruciating pain.

Bardock had jammed his fist into Raoul's stomach. Raoul began to cough miserably. "I told you to shut up." Said Bardock. Ranza watched in awe, he'd never seen someone move so quickly in his life.

* * *

Gohan and Goku were both stretching out and recovering from the toll the planet was taking on them. Piccolo and Vegeta tended to the boys, who, by just running around, were losing energy.

"Gosh Dad," Said Gohan, "I wonder why we're not recovering as much energy as before."

"Hmm..." Said Goku, "I don't know, do you think it has something to do with the day light?"

"Probably." Replied Gohan, who then felt something in his head. Huh? What's that.

Gohan, it's me. Videl

Gohan gasped. Videl, are you okay, where are you?

I've been taken by that bastard General Chaz, they got me during the explosion. I can't see anything, my powers are rendered useless in here, and I heard a conversation that Chaz was having with someone... I guess over radio.

Oh Kami, He thought, Videl, I'll come and save you, WE'LL come and save you. You mean more than anything to me baby, and I'd rather die than see you go out like this.

Oh Gohan, I have faith in you. I love you. Come soon, I'll be waiting.. I hope.

The mental link closed, and Gohan found himself with Goku's hand waving across his face. "Hello? Gohan, yoohooo... you in there?"

Gohan almost fell over, "Yeah, I'm fine. Videl just contacted me through the metal link."

Vegeta walked over and jumped in on the conversation. "Well, what did she say?"

"Well, a lot of stuff about Chaz having a conversation over a radio with someone, not being able to see, and not having use of her powers."

"She's in one of those cells that use the same kind of spell that this planet uses." Said Vegeta, "They must have harnessed it while they were here, and amplified it with a special chemical." Vegeta looked at Goku, "Look, we have no more time to just stand around here, we need to hurry up and get out of here so we can recover more efficiently, sleep, and eat. I'm hungry."

"Haha," Said Goku, "Finally, someone who agrees with my stomach. But how will we know where to go once we leave." Everyone went silent for a moment. Suddenly, a voice called out from the left of the group.

"You know, eavesdropping is a great tool to use when stranded on a dark planet, with no idea where you are, while it's being invaded by idiots like Chaz." Raditz was walking over to the group, holding his left arm with his right, and limping. Gohan gave him a dirty look, but then stopped when he thought about what the others had said. "I know where they're going, why they were here, and why they took the girl."

Gohan ran up to him, "You know all of that, really?" Raditz nodded. "That's great, where, why?" Gohan then stopped and looked behind him. Goku had a plain look on his face, and Gohan understood it. He then turned to Raditz. "Um... I have to say something first."

Raditz looked at him with confusion. "Look, I know you're all hungry, but I don't have anything."

"No, it's not that." Said Gohan. "I have to apologize." Gohan sighed. "I've been a total jerk since you've shown yourself to be alive... because I haven't forgiven you for what you did all those years ago. But then you saved my life, and now I realize that I should let the past go, and I apologize."

Raditz looked at Gohan with the most confused look that anyone had ever seen, it was even causing Vegeta to look confused. Raditz looked over to Goku and simply said, "You or your mate?"

Goku scratched the back of his head with an obnoxious smile and replied, "Not me."

Raditz looked back at Gohan, "You're one strange child." He said, "You can be so powerful and vicious in some situations, and in others, it's like you're an angel. A Saiyan raised by a battle hungry father, and a strict mother. Must be tough." In all of these words, Raditz didn't acknowledge the apology. Much the opposite, he didn't even lean toward it. Moving on, he walked past Gohan and then stopped behind him. "Kakarot, I'm going to tell you once, and only once what I know. After that, you're on your own, understand."

Goku nodded. The rest of the group nodded as well. Gohan just stood there in awe, but what was he to do? Gohan simply turned around and got ready to listen to Raditz.

"Alright then." Said Raditz.

* * *

Bardock pulled his fist back from Raoul's stomach, causing Raoul to fall back a little bit and almost throw up. He then lowered himself to the ground, Bardock then followed. Ranza went down next, and the rest of the elite soldiers went last.

Raoul forced himself to stand up straight and he looked Bardock right in the eyes. "Okay," He said, "We'll fight the old fashion way."

Bardock cracked his neck, his knuckles, and his back, then spat on the ground. "I'm fine with that, I have no problem with fighting you."

Raoul glared at Ranza, "You stay out of this, I want to deal with you personally. If you get involved, my soldiers will have no choice but to take care of you." Raoul lookedback at Bardock. "Ready?"

Bardock stretched out his legs like Goku would normally do, then he got into a low fighting stance. "Damn right." Said Bardock.

**Get ready for some action my friends, something's about to go down! Secrets to be revealed, people to be rescued. All these mysteries and more in the following chapters. Those reviews would be awesome, I'm glad I'm able to do this again! Thank you guys so much, you're the best.**


	11. Family Connection

_**Chapter 11: Family Connection**_

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic, detailed scenes of gore. Reader Discretion is advised. I've always wanted to say that. Enjoy Chapter 11.**

**

* * *

**

A mist formed on Planet Arpalei, along with some heat. However, this didn't stop two bulls from colliding. A loud bang erupted, echoing through the canyons, mountains and cliffs of Planet Arpalei. The cause of this was the meeting of the forearms of Bardock and Raoul. The two warriors left trails of broken ice on the ground behind them, and steam from the heat produced by their movements.

"Nice block." Said Raoul to Bardock.

"It was nothing." Replied Bardock, who then disappeared from sight, Raoul followed. The two men battled all over the area, each throwing hard punches and kicks. Dodging, and connecting blows, inflicting damage. Yet, neither man showed the affects. Bardock reappeared on the ground, Raoul reappeared behind him. Bardock quickly turned around, swinging his elbow, connecting with Raoul's face. Raoul stumbled back, but then jumped back at Bardock. The two men met in a grapple, struggling for power. After a few tense moments, the two jumped back away from each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"You're very skilled, Saiyan." Said Raoul.

"I've been training." Replied Bardock. "Being dead for over twenty years has it's advantages."

"Quite." Said Raoul. He brushed off his armor and sighed."But I have my own advantages." Raould brought his arms to his sides and clenched his fists. "Prepare to be horrified." Said Raoul. Bardock stood his ground. A red aura formed around Raoul's body, and his body began to tremble.

"A transformation?" Said Bardock.

Raoul's body bulked up, his muscles grew about an inch thicker, his hair grew slightly longer, and his eyes black pupils disappeared, letting his eyes become fully blue. The red aura disappeared, and Raoul went back to his calm stance. "I know it isn't much, but I am a lot stronger than I was five minutes ago." Raoul took a small step forward, "Allow me to demonstrate." Raoul vanished.

Bardock completely lost track of Raoul. "What the, where did he go?" Ranza stood back, trying to locate Raoul as well, but was unsuccessful. Bardock looked in all directions. "Damn it, show yourself!" Bardock yelled.

"Gladly," Replied Raoul, who then drove his knee into Bardock's back, sending him flying into a large ice chunk. Raoul then flew after him. He drove himself into the ice chunk. After a few seconds, the ice chunk exploded, sending small, sharp pieces of ice in all directions. Ranza had to fly around at hight speed just to avoid them. Bardock was flying into the air unwillingly. He had scratches and scrapes all over his body and was in extreme pain.

"Gah!" He yelled, trying to get control of himself. Raoul then out of no where smashed into Bardock's back again, sending him toward a small lake. "Gragh!" Bardock flew down toward the water at incredible speeds. Using what little sense he had, he took a deep breath and held it. He splashed into the water so fast, that the echo could be heard from the summit of the highest mountain in the area. Bardock didn't stop until he hit the bottom of the lake.

Raoul hovered over the lake, "Well, that was a disappointment. He's done already. What a shame." Raoul then turned his attention to Ranza, "Hello my friend, ready to go back to master?"

Ranza stepped back in fear, "No way... I won't go... you can't make me."

Raoul sensed the trembles in Ranza's voice. "Come now, I know he'll be quite pleased to see you." The water began to bubble, which made Raoul turn to look at it. "Huh?" The boiling water then spread apart as a large blue energy blast flew from out of it Raoul ducked the blast, just missing the intense energy wave. "Gah, I could have lost my head!" Raoul lost his temper. "You want to play rough? I can play rough!" Raoul aimed his hand down at the water and launched a purple energy blast at it. The explosion caused the water to rise for a moment, then fall. He then launched many more blasts, making a bigger explosion, and causing the water to rise up from the middle, outward. "Hmrph. Got him."

At the center of the lake, laid Bardock. His arms and legs were spread out, and his mouth was wide opened, trying to catch his breath. He had blood running down his face and his armor was damaged even more. "Gah... Kakarot..." He said, taking another deep breath. The water than began to fall back into the lake, crashing down on top of Bardock, consuming him under the icy water.

Raoul smirked in pleasure. "Well, that'll take care of the Saiyan." He then turned back to Ranza. "Now, where were we?"

Ranza's fear caused him to fall backward. _Oh no, what do I do now?_

**

* * *

**

Chi Chi laid in a bed at Capsule Corp. She had fainted, and she had suffered a concussion from hitting her head on the ground. She dlaid there, dreaming about her family, about Gohan, Goten and Goku. But her visions of Goku were blurry. _Goku, what ever I did wrong, I'm sorry._ She said in her sleep. She then spoke these words out loud. "Goku, please forgive me."

Bulma was just passing by the room when Chi Chi spoke. She steeped back and looked at her through the door. "Oh no, she's dreaming about what happened before the boys left." Bulma brought her hand to her breasts and sighed. "Something must not be right at home for them. I just hope it gets better, whatever it is." Bulma continued on her way, leaving Chi Chi to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Raditz scanned the people around him, Goku was right in front of him, and Gohan behind him. Vegeta and Piccolo stood with Goten and Trunks. "Alright, you better be listening." Everyone nodded, Raditz had some information that may prove useful. "We are on a planet known as Yowai. The soldiers constantly talked about it. I made sure to get as much information as I could. They were so stupid, they didn't even know where I was."

"The curse of this planet." Said Goku.

"Yes," Said Raditz. "The curse of this planet drains people of their ki, making it very hard to fight, or even survive here." Raditz looked around, "I also found out that the affects last for at least four hours after leaving this planet, so I suggest when you leave, not to do any heavy training. There's another planet too, not far from here, and that's where they are headed."

"What's their purpose?" Asked Goku, "How long have they been here?"

"About a week." Replied Raditz, "But I don't know what they want. All I know is that they are heading to another planet to conduct their operations, a place called Arpalei, or something like that." Raditz sighed. Goku smiled in delight, already knowing that Arpalei was the next stop, but this was discontinued when Raditz shot a look of anger at Goku. "Now, we have some buisness to settle." Raditz walked up to Goku, grabbed his shirt and lifted him into the air. "I have questions, and you have answers, so spill it!"

"Spill what?" Said Goku, who was being shaken around.

"Well, first and foremost, why you even are out in space in the first place." Raditz then threw him onto the ground, and the rest of the group all became cautious. "And another thing." Said Raditz. "Why the hell am I alive, I'm pretty sure I recall being held by you, and then having a beam shot through my chest by the Jolly Green Giant over there, what in the hell is going on?"

"Why don't you start by calming down." Barked Vegeta, "You haven't change at all. Oh sure, you may have saved Gohan's life, but your attitude is more pathetic than ever." Raditz looked at Vegeta with disgust, then at a sore, heart broken Gohan, who knew was worried about Videl, and alwso worried about his Grandfather. "If," Said Vegeta, "And only if you just calm down, then maybe we'll let you on the ship with us, and we'll explain why you're still alive."

"Grrr..." Raditz stood up. "Gragh... I'm in the mood to kill someone right about now." Raditz looked behind him at Goku. "Kakarot, we'll set our diferences aside for now, but after we get to that planet, I won't hesitate in fighting you. Got it?" Goku nodded.

"Then lets get moving," Said Piccolo, "We can't waste anymore time." Piccolo turned and flew in the direction of the ship, with the rest of the group following. Raditz reluctantly followed the others.

**

* * *

**

"Ranza my dear friend, what's the matter? You seem scared." Raoul was toying with Ranza, playing mind games with him.

"You listen to me you freak," Barked Ranza, "I may not be as strong as you, but I'm not going back to that freak and his brain washed army without a fight."

Raoul's face filled with the expressions of hate and evil. "So be it." Quickly, Raoul delivered a well placed knee to Ranza's gut, then grabbed him by the throat. "Now you listen here you under class rag doll. You can't fight, you're lacking in technique, and you're about to be brought down to the ship whether you like it or not." Raoul then punched Ranza in the stomach, and then taunted him. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I have complete control of you, what do you think about that?"

Ranza coughed some, then opened his eyes. "Pretty damn good." Raoul was shocked at the response. Ranza then shook free and kicked Raoul in the jaw, casuing his head to fly backwards. Ranza then gave Raoul a spin kick sending him flying out to the middle of the lake.

Raoul stopped and looked around, "Gah, that kid caught me off guard." Said Raoul trying to comfort himself. He looked at the shore, where Ranza stood with his hands on his hips, and a cocky smile. "Gragh, what are you so happy about, you got lucky!" Raoul hovered there for a moment and tried to figure out what Ranza was so happy about. Then, the water below him began to boil. Raoul looked down, and saw a small light. The light got bigger, and bigger, until it made a circle of light around Raoul. "But I Killed you!" He yelled. A large energy beam shot up. Raoul put his hands down to try and stop the blast, he kept it from hitting him and causing damage, but he flew high into the air.

The blast sent Raoul high into the air. Still holding on, Raoul used some of his ki to push himself off of the blast and re-gain control of himself in mid air. The blast shot up and away from him. "Phew." He said. He then saw something fly around him really fast. "No way." Raoul said, "The Saiyan survived!"

Bardock moved with lightning fast speed and got behind Raoul quickly. "Waiting for me?" He said with cockiness. Raoul hovered there, his face trembling, he then slowly turned his head, then took a quick kick at Bardock, which Bardock ducked. He then grabbed the leg of Raoul and swung him around. He released and then flew after him. He flew next to him for a moment, his hair flailing around, a smirk on his face. The smirk quickly turned into rage and Bardock sped ahead of him, firing a blast in front of him. Bardock then came to a dead halt with his back turned. Raoul flew past him and Bardock smirked. Raoul turned his head to see what was in front of him, and he flew right into Bardock's blast.

Ranza's face lit up with delight as Raoul fell from the sky with a trail of smoke behind him, and Bardock hovering in front of him, hair rustling in the wind, head band straps doing the same. "Way to go man!" He yelled. Bardock turned his head and smiled at Ranza. "Alright!" Ranza yelled. They both looked down at the falling Raoul. He splashed into the water with a lot of force.

Bardock grinned, "And that takes care of him." Bardock then turned to Ranza, he hovered high above the lake looking down to Ranza.

"Finally, someone strong enough to take them on! We'll be unstoppable!" Ranza began to laugh with certainty and joy. Bardock's smile disappeared, and was replaced by a puzzled look. Ranza stopped laughing, and froze. Bardock's face then went fearful, signaling to Ranza that something wasn't right.

**

* * *

**

Goku was already sitting in the pilot seat of the ship, setting the coordinates for Planet Arpalei. Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo were explaining the situation to Raditz, and Goten and Trunks were playing a game of chess.

"Hey Vegeta," Said Goku, "How in the world are those two playing chess?"

"Hmrph," Vegeta looked at Goku, then shot his eyes over to Goten and Trunks, "Trunks told Goten that if he beat Trunks in a game of chess, he would give your brat one of his toys." Goku laughed a bit.

Trunks looked behind him at the rest of the group and smiled widely, "Well, two more moves and I've won the game." Just then, his cheerfulness was cut off by Goten's voice.

"Got'cha." He said with delight. Trunks quickly looked back at the board and examined it. Goten smiled widely.

Trunks smacked himself in the face, "No, how could I have missed that? Darn it."

Everyone but Vegeta, Piccolo and Raditz began to laugh at this. Raditz then looked to Vegeta, "So, you think Babidi brought me back?"

"It's possible," Said Piccolo, "He may have tried to bring you back with the rest of them, but it failed and you were sent somewhere far away in space."

"Well," I've been looking for answers for at least a year." Said Raditz, "And you say that's when that incident occurred." Vegeta nodded. Raditz then stretched and yawned. "Gosh I'm tired."

**

* * *

**

"Bardock!" Yelled Ranza, "What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost!" Bardock's expression became more fearful, causing Ranza to freeze, he felt the same things that Bardock was feeling, and had the same suspicions. In that moment, Ranza took a glance behind him and saw a blue energy disc flying at him. Within a second, the disc buzzed by him, leaving a deep wound in his side. Bardock's face went pale. Ranza slowly moved his hand to his side and touched the wound, when he looked at his hand again, blood was dripping off of it. The blood loss caused Ranza to fall to the ground.

Bardock couldn't move, he was fearful. "He shouldn't have been able to move after that, not for at least ten minutes. How could I be so foolish!" The blue disc then rushed up toward Bardock. It gained speed, eventually disappearing, and whizzing by Bardock's face. A small cut opened up on his face. The disc halted behind Bardock and stopped spinning, it then expanded to body size and Raoul emerged from it, leaving a bule aura around him.

"You'll pay dearly for that." Said Raoul in a sick, sadistic voice. Bardock slowly turned his head to look behind him. He the went to kick him, but Raoul disappeared. Bardock looked aorund for a moment, but then was caught from behind and picked up by the hair. Raoul hovered in there air, holding Bardock higher than him, laughing sadistically. "Good job Saiyan, way to under estimate me. You'll soon regret it." Raoul then planted a fist into Bardock's back, sending pain up and down his body, and causing him to cry out in agony. "You Saiyans are just ridiculous." Raoul planted another fist in Bardock's back. "Now, I'm going to kill you, but you're not going to die right here and now, no. I'm going to let you suffer for a while." Raoul then extended his free hand, and clenched his fist, and with that, a shory, but very sharp blade emerged from his forearm.

"Gragh! No way in hell!" Yelled Bardock.

"I think not." Replied Raoul, who then stuck the blade into Bardock's side. The pain was the worst he had ever felt in his existence. "And we'll move the blade over here." Raoul slowly and sadistically moved the blade around, cutting around more, and causing Bardock to scream out in pain. Raoul then pulled the blade out, and stuck it into Bardock's shoulder. Bardock screamed out in pain, echoing across the planet. The screams came one after another. Raoul just hovered there, with a sadistic smile.

**

* * *

**

"Dodoria?" Said Raditz, "It's hard to believe that such a small, insignificant creature such as Babidi could make someone like HIM that powerful."

"Even as Super Saiyans, we were almost no match for him." Said Vegeta, "Almost impossible to believe."

"I had never met the guy and he acted as if he knew me, or someone like me." Said Goku, "I think he said I looked like someone he knew."

"Father." Said Raditz. "Such a pity he's gone, it would have been a family reunion." Raditz said sarcastically.

"Well," Said Goku, "That's the thing. That's why we're out here in the first place." Raditz and Goku exchanged looks for a few moments.

"But that's impossible, he died more than twenty years ago, he's gone Kakarot!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Raditz," Interupted Piccolo, "But it's true, he's alive, and out here in space."

Raditz sat there in shock for a moment, trying to make sense of what they were saying, but quickly concluded: "You guys are full of bull." But as soon as he said that, an eerie feeling fell over him, and also, fell over Goku as well.

They both became fearful when they heard the screams of Bardock running through their heads. Gohan and Goten felt it as well. Raditz, Goku, Gohan and Goten all looked up to the ceiling, up to the sky. Goku and Raditz both spoke at the same time. "Father?"

Raditz quickly stood up, rushed over to Goku and picked him up by the shirt again. "Okay smart guy, what the hell is going on? He's alive, and you didn't tell me before?"

"We just did tell you." Said Goku.

"Gragh, no excuses Kakarot!" Raditz and Goku both heard the screams again, then coughing, then more screams. Raditz then threw Goku to the floor, "I'll deal with you later!" He then ran out the door of the ship and flew off.

Goku got up and brushed himself off. Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks and Goten all surrounded him. "You alright Goku?" Asked Piccolo.

"I'm fine," Replied Goku, "But Bardock isn't. I may not know my own brother too well, but as far as family goes, I'm sure he's off to Arpalei. So that's where we'll go." The group nodded. "And Gohan, he's not the only one who needs to be saved either, you have someone you'd like to get back too."

Gohan nodded, not saying a word.

"Alright," Said Vegeta, "Then lets get this blasted thing moving already." Vegeta walked over to the control panel, hit the launch button, and pretty soon, they were off into space, headed toward Arpalei.

"It's a good thing that this ship can move fast," Said Goku, "Hopefully we'll make it there in time to save him."

Gohan was standing in one of the windows of the ship, when a small ship passed Goku's ship with incredible speed. "Hey Dad, another ship just went by."

"It's got to be Raditz." Said Vegeta, who walked up to the window to see the ship. "Yes indeed, it's a Saiyan ship, much like the ones that we used to invade Earth all those years ago, it's him Kakarot."

Goku sat in his seat thinking, in fear, and thinking about everything that had lead up to this moment. "Okay." He said, "Hold on everyone, I'm putting her in high gear." Goku hit a button, causing the ship to gain speed. Goku sat back, worrying, and thinking, and hoping that he wasn't going to be too late.

**

* * *

**

"Blast that Kakarot, Blast him!" Yelled Raditz, doing no good to anyone because there was no one else in his small ship but himself. He sighed and sat back. "Father's alive, but if I don't hurry, it won't last for long." He sat back in his chair. "Kakarot, our problems aren't settled, we'll face off again"

Raditz ship rushed off toward Arpalei.

**

* * *

**

Bardock screamed in pain as Raoul pulled the blade out of his shoulder. "Are you tired of this torture yet? Are you ready to give up? You're losing blood, and fast." Raoul had Bardock's blood on his hand and blade and smirked.

Bardock began to grunt, and then let out a laugh. "Not a chance... you freak!"

Raoul took this with anger, "So be it." He said, then planting a fist into Bardock's opened side wound, causing him to cry out in pain again. "This will be the longest day of your life." Said Raoul.

**This is where Chapter 11 ends, will Goku or Raditz make it to Arpalei on time to save Bardock, and what will happen with General Chaz and Videl, we will find out soon. Read, Review, thanks a million!**


	12. The Tyrant's Son?

_**Chapter 12: The Tyrant's Son?**_

**Sorry about the wait, but I've had work and a big school assignment to work on, but here it is. I warn you, this is another bloody scene I must say. Hope you enjoy, Reviews would be amazing. Thanks peeps. :]**

**Flashback:**

**Bardock screamed in pain as Raoul pulled the blade out of his shoulder. "Are you tired of this torture yet? Are you ready to give up? You're losing blood, and fast." Raoul had Bardock's blood on his hand and blade and smirked.**

**Bardock began to grunt, and then let out a laugh. "Not a chance... you freak!"**

**Raoul took this with anger, "So be it." He said, then planting a fist into Bardock's opened side wound, causing him to cry out in pain again. "This will be the longest day of your life." Said Raoul.**

**Flashback End:**

Bardock screamed in angst, how much pain could and would the Saiyan handle, was a question that only Bardock had to answer to. Raoul became even more enraged as the Saiyan would not give up.

"Oh, Come on!" Yelled Raoul, "You should have given up by now, surely a normal Saiyan would have thrown in the towel by now. The pain you feel should be unbearable." Raoul raised his hand and blade and was prepared to drive it into Bardock once more. "Any last words, Saiyan?"

Bardock was breathing heavily, and grunting in pain. But then he began to laugh. The laugh had a tint of evil in it, a laugh that Bardock hadn't uttered in years. "You know, you may think that any 'normal' Saiyan would have given up by now." Bardock paused and spat out blood. "But I guess... you just don't know what real Saiyans are!" Raoul grunted in anger and thrusted the blade down. Bardock quickly reached his arms up and caught Raoul's arm.

"No way!" Said Raoul out of astonishment. A blue aura exploded around Bardock and he broke free from Raoul's grip. "Grrr... why you little. I'll make sure the blade goes right through your heart!" Raoul looked down at his arm, he was shocked at what he found. The blade was no longer there. "What the hell?"

"Like I said." Said Bardock, "You don't know what a real Saiyan is!" Bardock then disappeared and Raoul couldn't track it. Bardock then appeared behind Raoul, with his blade, and thrusted it forward as he approached Raoul. The blade struck and was shoved deep into Raoul's back. Raoul then screamed in pain. "And now, it's your turn." Bardock said sadistically.

**

* * *

**

"General Chaz, do you hear that?" A soldier asked. "That noise over the radio."

"Mmm... yes I do... that's Raoul, and he sounds like he's in pain." Chaz replied.

Videl was handcuffed to a guard, wrist to wrist. General Chaz's space craft had landed on Planet Arpalei, and Videl had requested some fresh air. _Wow._ She thought, _This planet is beautiful, it smells amazing, the temperature is just right. So nice._ Little did she know, Gohan was using the mental link to check up on her.

_So does that mean you've landed?_

_Gohan?_ Replied Videl, _Way to invade my head._

Gohan replied, _I just want to know hat's going on, we're not there yet, but we will be soon. Apparently, grandpa is in trouble, and Raditz and my Father both felt it, as did Goten and I._

Videl pondered for a moment, not realizing what the guard was doing. _They said that someone named Roll or something like that was in pain, I wonder is Grandpa got the upper hand._

_Well, we'll be there soon, just hang in there._

The mental link was cut, and Videl felt something really strange. She turned around and saw the guard touching her butt. "Hey!" She snapped, turning around quickly and kicking him in the jaw. "Don't touch me!" She calmed down and watched the guard breathe. "He's unconscious? Haha, I must have more Saiyan strength than I thought." She searched his body with her eyes and located the keys to the handcuffs. "Normally I'd break the cuffs, but these are much stronger than the ones we have at home." She unlocked the handcuffs and looked away. "Time to find Bardock and see what's going on."Videl flew off quickly to get away from the ship without getting caught. She flew quickly and steadily with her tail wraped around her waist.

Back on the ship, General Chaz was about to depart from the ship to go see the status on Raoul but the yelling of his soldiers momentarily distracted him. "Gragh, what's with them now? Ughh, forget it, the food probably spoiled. I have bigger fish to fry." Chaz opened the front door of his craft and flew off into the direction that Raoul and Bardock were fighting.

"I better hurry, Raoul is strong, but he is very vulnerable." Said Chaz to himself, "I've seen what the Saiyans can do, and if he really is fighting a Saiyan, then he is in big trouble." Chaz quickly came up on the area of battle and landed on a cliff.

**

* * *

**

"Come on, surely you could take me down, all I am is a pathetic, half dead Saiyan. Am I right?" Yelled Bardock as he landed a fist right into Raoul's face. Bardock continued to beat him down, placing punches square in Raoul's face, causing him to bleed from the lips and nose. "And one more for the people of this planet!" Bardock brought his hand to Raoul's stomach and charged a small blue energy blast. He then fired it into Raoul's stomach, casuing an explosion, and sending Raoul flying toward an ice cliff.

Raoul didn't move, he decided that it would be best for him to sit there, lodged in the ice for a moment. _I've got to get him, this is bull. He should have been dead by now, damn them Saiyans._

"Come on, I'm waiting." Yelled Bardock. Bardock hovered in front of the cliff with his arms crossed.

Raoul looked forward, and then saw something on the cliff to his right. He looked closely, it was a girl with dark hair. He squinted, _Grrr... Those idiots must have let the prisoner escape, what an idiot._ Thought Raoul, _She is quite the peach though._ He then looked at Bardock, but then saw something on the cliff behind him. _General Chaz, he's here._ He smirked as he quickly devised a plan.

General Chaz watched from the cliff with special interest in Bardock. "That looks like the Saiyan I encountered a few hours ago on Yowai. They must be related." General Chaz looked more closely at Bardock, he saw a light aura outlining Bardock's body. "Could he be a Super Saiyan as well? If so, we have to take him out now."

General Chaz jumped off of the cliff and began to fly toward Bardock. He brought his hand to his sied and created a small energy blast that has electrical sparks jolting around the outside of it. "Good night Saiyan." He threw the blast at Bardock, leaving a small trail of light behind it.

Bardock hovered there looking at Raoul with a smirk. Raoul looked up and saw a light growing behind Bardock and squinted. Ranza, on the ground below, finally woke up, still losing blood, and still in pain. He looked up at the battle to see what was going on. Ranza saw Bardock, then Raoul, who was still lodged in the ice. He smiled, but then saw a light in the corner of his eye. He looked and saw the blast. He then yelled out. "Bardock! Look out!" He then fell back and laid there, "Please."

Bardock lost his smirk and looked down to Ranza, "What?" He heard Raoul laughing and looked at him. "What's so funny!" He yelled. He then felt the heat of the blast behind him, and it was getting warmer. He slowly looked behind him and saw the blast. The blast whipped by his face, causing Bardock to float backwards a bit. "What the!" Bardock looekd up and saw General Chaz, still with his arm extended. "Who are you?"

"I wouldn't worry about who I am, Saiyan." Replied Chaz. Bardock's pupils shrunk, how did this guy know that Bardock was a Saiyan. "Oh," Said Chaz, "I'd not get dstracted with me, if I were you."

Bardock's expression turned to anger, then he sensed something behind him. Quickly he turned around, but was too late to block the attack from Raoul, who had flown up while Bardock wasn't looking. Bardock's eyes went white, blood began to drip from his mouth.

Videl was on the other cliff, who had arrived a few minutes earlier than Chaz, and was horrified at the sight. "Bardock..." She said, dropping to her knees.

Bardock saw Raoul's face with a sadistic smirk, he then looked down and saw half of Raoul's long blade lodged into his stomach, with some blood on it. He then looked slowly behind himself and saw the tip of the blade, also coated in some blood. Raoul and put the blade right through Bardock's stomach. Once Bardock felt the sword, he began to cry out in pain. The pain was very intense, he began to pass out, but not before screaming again as Raoul played with the blade.

**

* * *

**

Raditz sat in his ship, sleeping. Getting rest for Planet Arpalei. The effects of Yowai were beginning to wear off. He then got a sudden shock. He felt an intense pain, and heard the screams of his father. "Oh no," He Said to himself, "I better hurry, they're killing him." Raditz then felt himself get ready to puke, he grabbed a small bag and stuffed his head in it. He vomited and then pulled his head out of the bag. He then tied it up and laid back. "If I'm throwing up from this, than it must be real. Father, don't die."

**

* * *

**

Gohan and Goten were medetating with Piccolo, and Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks were stretching. Goku jumped up an hovered in the air for a moment. He then felt a shock run through his body, and an intense pain in his stomach. He then fell from the air to the floor of the ship, holding his stomach in pain. Gohan's meditation was broken, as he and his father both heard the screams of Bardock in their heads.

"Grandpa," Said Gohan. "Fahter, are you okay?" He said, hopping up to his feet and running over to his father. "Dad, what's up? It's grandpa isn't it."

"Gragh!" Yelled Goku in pain, he felt the same thing as Bardock did, and felt as if he needed to puke. The then coughed up stomach acid onto the floor and rolled over to his other side. "Yes." He said heavily breathing. "He's hurt, he's dying."

Goten heard these words and rushed to his father. "No, I don't want grandpa to die." He knelt down next to his father. "And you, your hurt too."

"Kakarot." Said Vegeta, "Can't this bucket of bolts move any faster?"

Goku re gained his strength and sat up. "Unfortunately no." Goku sighed and brought his hands to his face. "I don't know what to do, I've never felt so helpless."

**

* * *

**

Raoul twisted the blade around some, "Well Saiyan, looks like your cockiness has brought you to your knees." Said Raoul metaphorically. "I believe you will die very shortly."

General Chaz interrupted Raoul, "Lets hurry this up, don't forget that the Master wants a report in 10 minutes."

Raoul frowned a bit but then sighed, "I suppose so." Raoul pulled the blade out of Bardock's body and let him fall. Bardock fell toward the ground, Bardock smashed into the ground quickly.

"Now finish it," Said Chaz.

"Gladly." Said Raoul, who then extended his hand and fired a blast at Bardock. An explosion lit up the mountains and smoke rose from the ground. "It's done."

"And Ranza?" Said Chaz.

"Dead, the blood loss must have finished him by now." Raoul smirked, and Chaz patted him on the shoulder.

"Then we go." Chaz and Raoul then vanished from the air.

The smoke began to disappear, and Bardock's head was visable. His hair was a mess, his bandanna was still tight to his head, and he was bleeding from the mouth. He was breathing heavily. "You're one ballsy kid." Bardock said while coughing.

The smoke vanished more and Ranza's body was visable. "Thanks." He said with a cough. "You deserve to live my friend, you've helped me a lot, and you still have something to live for." Ranza passed out.

Bardock sighed. "How does he know if I'll die or not." Bardock then coughed a lot and passed out from the pain he felt. Ranza and Himself were both on the verge of death, but were hanging in there.

Videl stood on the cliff and looked down at Bardock. "Oh Kami, Bardock..." Tears began to flow from her eyes. "Gohan is going to be so broken hearted." She then saw another figure over top of Bardock. "Who..." She looked closely and saw that it looked like another person. "Did he protect Bardock?" Videl stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "What do I do?" She stood on the cliff for a moment, looking down at Bardock, and thought. "I'd better go see what damage that sword did to him." She then stepped up to the edge of the cliff and got ready to launch herself. "Okay, time to go."

**

* * *

**

"Master, we have great news." Said General Chaz.

"Really now?" Replied the master.

"Yes," Said Raoul. "I've encountered a Saiyan on this planet, who happened to be protecting our trader, Ranza."

"And?" Said the Master with interest.

"They're both dead." Said Raoul, "I made sure they suffered wounds that would end them quickly."

"Excellent."

"We do have some bad news though." Interrupted General Chaz.

The masters expression changed, "And what is that Chaz."

"Well, unfortunately, the prisoner I collected from Yowai has escaped. It seems as if some of my soldiers are SLACKING!" Said Chaz while he shot a look at the soldier who was in charge of Videl. The soldier ducked in fear. Chaz then looked at the master again. "And one more thing, there is a group of Saiyans, along with a Namek, on their way here. And by the looks of it, we may need your awesome power to take them on."

The master began to pace, his light purple exoskeleton glistening in the light, his darker purple skin, exposed on his arms, legs, and face, the horns sticking out of his head at 90 degree angles, and his black lines leading away from his eyes.

"You look so much like lord Frieza." Said Raoul.

"Well," Said the Master, "That doesn't surprise me." He began to laugh sadistically, a laugh that resembled Frieza's laugh. "I mean, let's face it. I am the Son of the Tyrant Frieza, ahahaha!"

Raoul and Chaz both sighed and spoke together: "Yes Master."

**Well, what did you think of this chapter? Don't worry, hopefully the gore will settle down from here on for a while. What will happen to Bardock and his friend Ranza, and will either Raditz or Goku make it in time to save them? R&R and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	13. The Legend of Arpalie?

_**Chapter 13: The Legend of Arpalie?**_

**Sorry about the wait, I've been busy with school and work. Other complications Vary. Short chapter :] Reviews please. More soon :]**

**

* * *

**

Videl stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the mangled bodies of Bardock and his friend. She watched in fear, not knowing exactly how to handle this situation, but she knew that she had to fly down there and see just how bad the damage was. Videl jumped off the cliff and fell toward the ground. As she got closer to the ground, she slowed her descent. She stopped just before reaching the ground and flew toward Bardock. She landed a few feet away from the bodies.

"Oh no." She said, slowly walking toward the nearly lifeless bodies. "Are they dead?" The smoke was completely gone, and Videl layed her eyes on the two bodies. She gasped, seeing the hole left in Bardock's body from the sword, and the multiple burns on both of the bodies from the explosion. "Oh my gosh." She said dropping to the ground next to them. "Bardock? Wake up... wake up..."

Bardock didn't move, but the other body did, Ranza. He turned his head slowly to Videl, who gasped once again. "He's... alive..." Said Ranza with strain, "But he won't... make it if he's not helped now."

"And what about you?" Said Videl quickly.

"Don't worry about me..." Replied Ranza, "I think my search is over..." Ranza lost consciousness.

Videl quickly stood up in fear, not knowing what to do, but she knew she had to do something. "How am I supposed to save them?" She said to herself. "Bardock's a full blooded Saiyan, my power couldn't match up to his. And what about this guy, I don't know what he is, so how am I supposed to save him?" Videl closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Something lit up her face, a memory. A memory of something her father had told her.

**Flashback:**

_Videl laid on her bed with her head burried in the pillow. It was early in the morning. Only two weeks after the occurrences with Babadi, and the various nightmares. Videl has a breakdown. "What am I really?" She said, "Am I Saiyan or am I human, what do I believe?"_

_Hercule and Buu were walking through the hallway and Hercule heard Videl talking to herself and sniffling. "Buu, go on ahead to the practice room, I'll be right there." Said Hercule._

_"Okay Mr. Satan, Buu doo Buu doo." Replied the delightful Buu, who continued walking forward. Hercule rested his ear against the door to Videl's room and listened._

_"Why am I here now?" Said Videl again. "First it's stupid nightmares, then it's getting attacked while out with Gohan." Videl began to cry a little louder and pounded her fist into her pillow. "Even worse was getting told I was a Saiyan by some old woman on a crystal ball, and almost getting killed the next day! And to top it off, being transformed into a Kami Damned Giant Monkey!" Hercule was shocked. He knew that Videl had a temper, but had not ever heard her swear, yell and cry such as she was doing. Videl laid there staring at her tail. It was only a tail, but to her, the tail looked sad. She spoke again. "I don't know what to believe. I don't know what's real and what's illusion. Is my love for Gohan even real? Does Gohan even exist?" She sighed and buried her head into the pillow, "Why'd you have to go so early mom? Why can't you be here now?"_

_Hercule then decided to take action, he may not have been the strongest person around anymore, but he was Videl's father. He knocked on the door. "Videl? Are you okay sweetie?"_

_"Yes." The young half saiyan lied. "What do you want?"_

_"May I come in?"_

_Videl sighed. "Fine." Hercule opened the door, and walked in. Videl turned over, her rustled blue shirt half way up her body, revealing her smooth stomach, which held a dark spot._

_Hercule noticed the spot on Videl's stomach. "What's that from?" He said pointing to it._

_Videl looked down at her stomach and sat up quickly, letting the shirt fall back down over her stomach. "Why you looking you pervert?" Replied Videl playfully._

_"Just looking out for my little girl, that's all." Said Hercule. The two laughed a bit and then Videl sighed._

_"It was from that big fight a few weeks ago. When I was turned back to normal from being a gorilla, I landed on a rock, one with a sharp edge." She said holding her hand over the spot, over the shirt. "It drew some blood, but not too much. It doesn't hurt daddy, really."_

_"I know, you're a tough cookie." Said Hercule, trying his best to comfort his daughter. "Look, I overheard what you were saying in here. I'm getting worried."_

_"Hmrphh. I'm fine Dad." Lied Videl._

_Hercule sighed. "Listen Videl, I know you'll just keep saying that. But I'm going to tell you something right now. You are half saiyan, and you have been your whole life, you'll have to accept it and be proud of it. And this stuff about not knowing whether anything is real or not is a load of crap."_

_Videl became rather shocked at her father's words._

_"I'm sorry Videl." Said Hercule, "What I'm trying to tell you is to never stop believing, in me, in life, even in Gohan. But on top off all, don't loose faith in yourself. You can do anything, whether you're Saiyan, Human, Dog, Cat, whatever. You are who you are, and no one but you can change that. I Just hope you don't change who you are. Everything will be just fine." Hercule twitted his thumbs and then stood up. "If you need me, I'll be in the practice room." Hercule then walked away from the bed and out the door._

_Videl sat on her bed thinking. She then stood up to change her clothes. As she changed, she noticed herself in the mirror. Her skin was smooth and glistened in the light, her body was soft, just perfect. She then came across the spot on her stomach where she got hurt during the fight. She pressed two fingers against it, it stung. "Well," She said, "It's real alright." She examined herself one more time and smiled. "I know that Gohan has to be loving this body of mine." She said playfully. "He's real. I love him." She then threw her shirt on and turned away from the mirror, but then glanced back at it one more time. She saw her tail again, but this time, she thought that it looked happy. "Everything will be just fine."_

_As she left the room, she felt Gohan's power signature rise, signaling that there was trouble in town._

**Flashback End:**

She stood silently in a trance for a few moments. Remembering those moments from almost a year earlier. Her eyes wandered down to the bodies of Bardock and Ranza. Her expression changed. "Alright." She said. "I have to do this, I have to at least try."

She stood silently for a moment, gathering energy. A white aura formed around her body, her hair swayed with the wind being generated by her energy. Her tail coming loose from her waist and swaying as well. Her aura then changed to the reddish-gold color oh her full power state. "Okay." She said. "This should be enough to at least heal them temporarily." Videl looked down to the bodies and extended one of her hands, but something was wrong. "Huh?" She said. "I'm at my maximum, I thought. Why is my power still rising?" Her power was rising quickly. Her aura quickly turned bright gold and her body went dark because of it. She began to moan in pain.

Ranza began to stir and looked up at her slowly, squinting his eyes at the intense light. He gasped. "No." He said lightly.

**

* * *

**

The sound of glass shattering and electrical sparks could be heard down a very narrow hallway. "Master!" Yelled Raoul.

The Master quickly made his way to the room and looked around. "What Raoul?" He looked around, glass and wires were hanging from the walls, and out of peoples bodies. "What happened in here?" He grabbed Raoul and picked him up violently. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Sir, something is generating masses of power all in one spot." Said Raoul in pain.

"Something?" Replied the Master. "Hmmm...* The master then gasped. "Could it be the legend of this planet?" He dropped Raoul and walked away.

"Legend sir?"

"Yes. It is said that this planet can bring a different type of energy out of a very pure being." The Master laughed a bit. "They'd have to have one of the purest hearts in the universe. And do you know why we are even here Raoul?"

Raoul got up and brushed himself off. "No sir, I don't. You never told us."

The Master smirked. "We are trying to extract the abilities of this planet, reverse the effects from pure good to pure evil, and make me more powerful than anything the universe has ever seen!" He turned away and walked toward the door.

"But there was only two that I encountered, one of them being Ranza, and the other being a Saiyan, and neither of them have pure hearts."

"You really aren't that smart are you." Said The Master. "I know that there is a third person out there. The one that Chaz let escape. She is the one causing this..." The Master paused for a moment. After the moments of silence, he spoke with a dark voice. "But she is so unaware of what is going on that she will end up killing herself if this doesn't stop. I will be the one to extract the power, the son of Frieza."

Raoul got down on one knee and spoke. "Yes master Eyce."

"Now we go." Replied Master Eyce.

**

* * *

**

Our heroes on the ship were all wandering around the ship impatiently, hoping that everything would turn out alright. However, the life force of Bardock seemed to vanish, causing everyone's faces to go a bit pale.

"Kakarot." Said Vegeta. "Did you feel that, your father's life force just vanished." Goku lent against the wall near a window with a look of distress and angst on his face.

"What's that." Said Piccolo.

Gohan quickly stood up and closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened his eyes. "That's Videl! Her power level is off the charts."

"Does that mean she's super strong big brother?" Asked Goten so innocently.

"I don't know what it means."

"It means she escaped from those clowns, but why is her power level so high?" Vegeta clenched his fists, "Her body won't be able to handle that kind of power. She'll die."

"What?" Yelled Gohan, "What do you mean? She'll die? How is that possible." Gohan was left silent and scared when he did not recieve an answer.

**

* * *

**

Ranza watched for a moment as the aura consumed Videl. No longer was her body visable. She was changing. Ranza had almost no energy left, but he knew he had to do something. "Gragh I have to stop this." Ranza slowly got up to his feet and aimed his hand at Videl. "You're not dying today." He said. A red energy ball formed in his hand. He smirked and clenched it in his fist. He then brought his hand back, and threw it at Videl.

The blast entered the bright aura. The aura went calm for a moment, then an explosion threw Videl backwards onto the ground. She was knocked unconscious. "There, no you'll live. Don't waste your life to save us. We'll be fine." Ranza muttered these words and fell back down to the ground. The three of them laid in a sort of line. Ranza rolled over to his back and opened his eyes. There were three dark figures hovering above them. "Oh crap. Them again... and..." His eyes went very wide, "They brought HIM this time?"

**There we go, another chapter down in history :] Read and Review, next chapter up very soon. :]**


	14. The Confrontation

_**Chapter 14: The Confrontation**_

**Hey everyone! New computer, wireless internet! I'm Back! Hopefully this thing I'm calling "Writing Rust" hasn't taken a toll on me, I want to write out this story to the end, and make it as good as I possibly can! U[date time will vary as I am getting used to the new system, but I will update as much as possible.**

**

* * *

**

As a worried Gohan laid on the floor asleep, tension in the space craft grew, stress built, and Vegeta couldn't stop yelling.

"Gragh!" Snapped Vegeta, "That power signature, it's just like..."

"Frieza..." Said Goku in a bland, disturbing voice.

Trunks looked up from the floor at his father, "Frieza? You mean that ugly lizard you always tell me about?"

"But that's impossible!" Said Piccolo, "We watched him die!"

"Piccolo..." Said Goku, "We've watched Frieza die more than once..." Everyone looked at him, even Gohan stirred from his slumber. "Mirai killed him on Earth all those years ago, and then just last year, Trunks took him out... But he just keeps coming back." They were silent. Goku then lifted his head slowly. Something was wrong with the signature, different. "Wait a sec, something isn't right."

"What do you mean Kakarot?" Asked Vegeta with interest.

"This energy signature is... different somehow. Frieza's energy signature, and this one don't completely match." Everyone looked at him in shock. "Part of it isn't the same, I can't recognize whose it is, but it does tell me something about this new guy."

"And what would that be?" Said Piccolo in a stern voice.

Goku frowned and looked out the window. Silently, he walked over to the window, then punched the wall next to the window.

**

* * *

**

Ranza's body was shaking. Yes, it may have been cold on Arpalie, but this wasn't the cause of his shaking. The commanding officer of the entire group of refugees hovered high above him. A monster, a tyrant.

"Well well... look at this." Said Eyce. "Two Saiyans and that miserable punk, Ranza. Killing them should be a thrill."

Ranza slowly crawled over to Bardock and shook him. "Wake up. Please, wake up." Bardock laid motionless. "Come on man."

"No use in trying my friend!" Yelled Eyce from the sky. Ranza looked up in fear. "Waking him up would just make his death all the more painful. It would be easier to just let him lie there."

Ranza brought himself up to his feet and looked up at Eyce. _My efforts may fail, but at least I'll go down fighting. _"Fine then!" Yelled Ranza. Eyce looked at him with a grin, but Ranza had something up his sleeve. "Fine, kill us then, just know that I know what you are looking for."

Eyce laughed. "You fool, you came to this planet as part of my army, andthey all know what it is that I am after, meaning you would too."

"They don't know what I know." Replied Ranza. He then glanced at the beauty lying on the ground behind him, then back up at Eyce. "I know where it is, and I know exactly WHAT it is." _It's just a matter of keeping it from Eyce that she is what he's looking for._ Thought Ranza to himself. Eyce squinted his eyes and lowered himself to the ground slowly. "You want it so bad," said Ranza, "that you'd do anything for it."

"You're right." Replied Eyce, "I would do anything fo it. And that includes keeping you alive, just until you tell me." Eyce landed and walked toward the weakend Ranza.

"Tell you?" Ranza chuckled. "First, tell me why you tortured me, why you forced me to watch you kill my fahter, why you abandoned my mother. Why Eyce, why did you do it?" Ranza was becoming worked up.

"Why should I answer to you? You're nothing to me but a low life piece if scum!" Barked Eyce. "Now be a good boy and tell me where to find my treasure. With it, I will rule the universe."

"That's exactly why I am not gonna tell you." Said Ranza, who quickly brought up his hand. It quickly formed a ball of energy and he shoved it into Eyce's face, causing a small explosion.

**

* * *

**

Gohan sat on the floor, and rocked back and forth. Understandably worried, he got up and walked over to the window, he looked out it and sighed. _She can't be gone, she just can't be...Videl..._ Gohan had his hand in his pocket and was holding something. He pulled it out of his hand and looked at it, hiding it from the rest. Vegeta noticed it and looked over to him.

"Hey boy, what's that ya got there?" Said Vegeta. Gohan quickly put it back into his pocket and turned around. "Oh nothing, nothing at all." He said sheepishly with a blush.

"Yeah," Said Vegeta, "Right. I know exactly what you've got in that pocket of yours, the only thing that you'd try to hide from everyone until the very last second." Everyone looked at Vegeta, then at Gohan, and then back at Vegeta. Of course, they were worried about the situation on Arpalie, so they didn't really care about what was in Gohan's pocket. Gohan became even more red. Before Vegeta had the chance to say anything however a power signature shot across the room. It was small, but then following it, another power signature was felt, much much stronger than the first. "Kakarot..." Said Vegeta, "That power... it's... it's..."

"As strong as mine." Said Goku. He looked at Vegeta with widened eyes. Vegeta's eyes wide as well. Then Goku's face went from fear to anger.

**

* * *

**

Ranza was in total shock. Eyce stood there unphased. He grabbed Ranza by the throat and threw him into the air. Eyce jumped up after him, and with a swift spin, whacked him with his tail, sending him speeding into the ground.

"Gragh!" Yelled Ranza. He arched his back in agony and coughed up some blood. He looked at Eyce, who slowly floated down and looked above Ranza. Ranza was confused, where was the anger, and what was he looking at. He looked up above him and saw Bardock, just barely standing up, and with hatred on his face toward Eyce.

"So.. you're the son of Frieza huh?" Said Bardock with a heartless voice.

"I am." Said Eyce. "Bardock I presume? The rebellious Saiyan whom my father killed, along with the rest of them? I know who you are, and I also know another that looks like you."

"My son." Said Bardock. "Well I'm sorry, but you'll have to settle with me for a little while, but I can assure you, he will be here in a few minutes."

"From where, I know he can't be on this planet yet." Said Eyce. "What could you possibly mean?"

"You'll see, but right now." Said Bardock. "Dodge this!" Bardock pulled both hands together, and fired a large blast at Eyce. The explosion was huge, rocking the ground.

**

* * *

**

"Kakarot! That was your father." Yelled Vegeta.

"Yeah, it was. But that was a mistake." Said Goku, "He just used the last of his energy on a being far more powerful than him."

"So, why are you worried? You said he was as strong as you right?" Said Piccolo.

"Actually." Said Goku, "After sensing it for a little while, he's actually..." Goku paused and looked at them. "Stronger than me."

Everyone gasped. Vegeta then ran at him and pinnmed him up against the wall. "Kakarot, impossible!" Yelled Vegeta in Goku's face, "You, the strongest fighter in the universe, and you're saying he's stronger than you? It's a lie, you're ust trying to scare us!"

"Wow..." Said Goku with a grunt, "You're starting to sound like the old Vegeta to me." Goku chuckled.

"Oh you don't even know." Replied Vegeta with a scowl.

"Put him down Vegeta." Said Piccolo. Vegeta looked back at Piccolo. Piccolo had his head down, his arms crossed, and was leaning against the gravity machine. "It's true." Vegeta's expression went from anger to shock. He dropped Goku and walked away. "I'm sorry Vegeta, I..."

"Forget it." Said Vegeta, "Leave me be." Vegeta went to the ladder that led to the bedrooms and jumped down into the hole.

"Goku." Said Piccolo, "Go down there and bring them back here to get them out of danger."

"What?" Said Goku.

"Your Instant Transmission Goku," Said Piccolo with a sigh. "You should have recovered enough to get to there and back here at least once."

"I can try." Said Goku. Gohan stood up and walked over to his father, Goten followed, both worried but hopeful. Goku put his index and middle fingers to his head and gathered some energy. He looked at Gohan and Goten. "I'll be back my sons." Goku then vanished.

**

* * *

**

Bardock stumbled backward, and almost fell to his back again. He used the last of his remaining energy to fire a blast at Eyce. The smoke cleared, and Eyce still stood in the same place, un-phased by the blast.

"You're really pathetic." Said Eyce. He then whipped around in a circle, catching Bardock in the face with his tail, and dropping him to the ground hard. "I don't need you three to find this treasure I'm looking for.

Upon hearing this statement, Ranza smiled and laughed lightly. He whispered under his breath, "Oh you don't even know."

Eyce brought his hand up over his head, and began to gather energy. Then, a large firey ball formed above Eyce's head. "This isn't strong enough to destroy the planet, but it will cause significant damage to this area, and kill you three in the process." Eyce then yelled. "Supernova Away!" He then thre his hand down, and launched the ball toward the three on the ground.

It struck the ground, pushing downward, creating a crater. Eyce laughed at this, proud of his actions. But the Supernova stopped moving, which caused Eyce to stop laughing. Then, the Supernova began to go in the opposite direction, toward the sky. Once totally out of the crater, it was launched faster than it had been by Eyce. It just missed Eyce. He watched it fly off into space, then looked down at the ground.

Ranza found himself lying face first on the ground, in the crater. He looked around and saw Bardock lying on the ground next to him, then ahead of him was Videl. "Are we dead?" Asked Ranza seemingly to himself.

"Not a chance." Replied a voice.

Ranza looked up to see a familiar face, that of Bardock. Only, this was not Bardock. Bardock then started to laugh beside Ranza. "My son, you made it, I knew you would." Said Bardock.

"Yeah, it was a close call though." Replied Goku.

"So, you've arrived." Said the sinister Eyce, lowering himself into the crater. "The man who killed my father, and somehow managed to knock off my grand father as well."

Goku looked at him with a smile. "I'm sorry, but I didn't kill you're father or your grand father." Goku chuclked. "Vegeta's son took care of that."

"Vegeta's son?" Said Eyce with interest.

"Yup." Replied Goku. His face went from delightful to serious. "Now, as much as I'd like to fight you now, I can't. I don't have enough of my energy left."

"The result of Planet Yowai." Said Eyce. "You're right, I'd rather fight you at your best. Go. Recover, but come back. I would love to face you." Eyce smirked. "Super Saiyan..."

Goku grinned. "Same here." Goku turned around and walked over to Bardock, helping him up, and holding him up underneath his arm, then he picked up Videl and threw her onto his other shoulder.

Ranza stood up. "I can come to right? I kinda need it."

Goku smiled, "As long as you hold onto me." Said Goku. Ranza listened and grabbed his arm. Goku once more looked at Eyce. "See ya soon." Goku and his group then vanished.

Eyce laughed. "Instant Transmission huh?" A long shadow of Eyce's body began to form on the ground in front of him, and began to get darker, and smaller. "What's this." Eyce then looked behind him. A Large purple blast approached him with intense speed. He jumped up high into the air. "What the heck was that?" Eyce elevated a bit more until he heard someone behind him.

"You're an intelligent person ain't ya." Said the person behind him. Eyce turned around. "You're either smart, or just nosey. Either way, it doesn't matter to me."

"Another Saiyan?" Said Eyce. The Saiyan had long black hair, Saiyan armor, and a widows peak like Vegeta's.

"Impressive, what gave that away." Eyce just looked at him with disgust. "Heh," Said the Saiyan, "My name is Raditz." He paused. "And I'm the brother of that Saiyan that just left here with those three other people." Raditz laughed.

"The other son of Bardock. Pleased to meet you." Said Eyce.

"The pleasure's all mine." Replied Raditz.

**

* * *

**

Vegeta laid on the bed in his room. _Stronger than Kakarot? Impossible. Or... is it?_ He then felt four energy signatures appear in the ship, one of them being Goku's. "Gragh, what took him so long?" He got up and ran to the ladder, jumping up out of the hole and into the main room of the ship.

Gohan sighed with relief. "Videl." He said.

Goten was aslo smiling. "Yay, daddy got Videl and Grandpa back."

"Uh," Said Trunks, "Who is this guy?"

Goku smiled. "Honestly, I don't know, but he must of been the other power signature we felt with Grandpa's." Everyone was smiling, accept for Vegeta, who had just got out of bed after being nearly asleep.

"Can we trust him?" Asked Piccolo.

Ranza smiled. "I'm pretty sure you can, and I have some important information for you guys." Everyone looked at each other. Gohan just couldn't help but smile. They were all re-united.

**The return chapter ends here, how was it, please Review, it's been so long and I apologize, it's been a very complicated few months. Oh, and I know it's late, but, Happy New Year!**


	15. More Secrets Revealed

_**Chapter 15: More Secrets Revealed**_

**Hey everyone, just me submitting another chapter of this story to you. This is going to be fun, I've missed doing this for you guys, and I'm glad that I'm back online. Read and Review and ect, thanks everyone.**

**

* * *

**

Gohan knelt down next to Videl, examining her. Though she was right next to him in his saftey, he still worried. What had happened on that planet to cause all of this distress?

Bardock sat up, stretching out while Goku tended to his wounds. "So, what in the world happened down there?" Said Goku.

"Well," Grunted Bardock, "I managed to find some life down there. I didn't find many towns or cities." Bardock looked over to Ranza. "Then, I met him. At first I thought he was an enemy, but then he explained that he just wanted out of the whole situation."

"Well, he's definitely got some balls on him." Said Vegeta. "This kid seemed to survive this guy somehow, I know back in my day, I would never have survived Frieza for that long." The room grew silent. Mostly at Vegeta admitting to something like that.

"He was toying with me." Said Ranza. "He toyed with me the whole time, all the torture. He could have killed me, but didn't. And then, right after Raoul and Chaz showed up, Eyce followed, and sent them back. Luck was on our side, You showed up and stopped him from killing us."

"I take it you faced Chaz as well son?" Said Bardock.

"Yeah, but on Yowai, our lives were at risk by even being on that planet." Said Goku. "It drains energy of foreigners. We're all lucky to be alive. Especially Gohan." Gohan reacted to his name and looked at his father. Goku was smiling, Gohan couldn't help but smile back.

"Where did you find out about that Planet's curse?" Said Bardock before taking a drink of water.

Goku sighed. "Raditz." Bardock choked while swallowing his water and spat it all back out, spraying it everywhere. "What?" Said Goku, "What did I say?" Vegeta and Piccolo both brought their hands to their faces.

After Bardock finished coughing, he finally said something. "Raditz?" He said, "You're kidding, he's alive?"

"No joke, one hundred percent serious." Replied Goku. "If it wasn't for him, Gohan wouldn't be with us right now." Bardock looked to Gohan, who had Goten sitting next to him, and Videl in front of them still unconscious. They both nodded.

"Lord." Said Bardock, "Watching him from hell all of those years, and I thought he was just a cold blooded beast." Bardock thought for a moment and stumbled to his feet.

"Grandpa!" Shouted Goten, "Sit down, you're not ready to stand up yet!"

"I'll be fine my boy, I just need a minute, that's all." Bardock leaned against a window and closed his eyes. _Is that why I was drawn out here, or is there more?_

**

* * *

**

Raditz hovered across from Eyce with a sinister smile. Eyce returned the smile. "Funny isn't it?" Said Raditz.

"What would make you think anything was funny?" Replied Eyce. Raditz just smirked. Eyce stopped smiling, he was getting irritated. "What, why won't you answer me?" Raditz began to giggle. "Tell me you monkey scum!" Raditz began to laugh hysterically. Eyce just floated there, stunned at this situation. "You're a madman."

Raditz stopped laughing. "Oh I'm no madman, I just find you absolutely hilarious." Eyce's eyes began to twitch. "You're funny because your father was the same way, calling us all monkeys, hurting us, forcing us to do his bidding." Eyce smiled at this. "He lied to us," Said Raditz, "He told us that a large asteroid hit the Planet Vegeta, destroying it, and everyone on it." Raditz stopped smiling.

"But it wasn't an asteroid now was it?" Eyce said sarcastically.

"Grr... Shut your face!" Yelled Raditz, surprising Eyce. "Vegeta knew it the whole time, he suspected that Frieza was lying, and he was right!" Raditz uncrossed his arm and clenched his fists. "I died as a result of a battle with Kakarot and his green Namek friend, then Nappa was killed, and then Vegeta... Kakarot spared Vegeta." Raditz was interrupted.

"I'm sorry to cut you short," Said Eyce, "But where are you going with this? I have a planet to destroy, a treasure to find, and a universe to rule."

"I was really glad that he spared Vegeta." Said Raditz. "And not only because he was my friend, but in turn, Vegeta's son ended up killing your father." Raditz laughed. "Sure, Kakarot may have tore him to shreds on Namek, but it was Vegeta's son that finished the job." Raditz began to laugh. "And on top of that, both of them were Super Saiyans. The very thing that your father was afraid of, a Super Saiyan. And he didn't get raped in battle by just one, but two. Don't you see the irony?"

"My father," Said Eyce, "He was always in over his head, and was never able to live up to his word." Eyce coughed a little. "Take over the universe? He was on his way, but then a couple of Super Saiyans put a stop to that. He died before I was born, and my mother told me that he was going to be there when I was born, but of course he wasn't, and when she told me this, and all of the horrible things about him." Raditz brought his hand up to his face. "I truly hate the man, but can't help but carry out his will. And honestly, I wouldn't be, but after I discovered that I could surpass my father, I changed my mind, and I have surpassed him, so those two Super Saiyans combined won't be able to stop me."

"You're stronger than your father? So what else is there?" Raditz pondered for a moment. "Or are you just as deranged as Frieza?"

"Not deranged," Said Eyce, "But I know that I'll be able to control the universe, and with the treasure I'm looking for, it will be that much easier."

"Enough!" Snapped Raditz. "I wanted to fight you, not chat about impossible things." Raditz took in a breath, then exhaled. "So why don't we get down to business?"

"Ha!" Yelled Eyce. "Why would I fight you? You're not even a Super Saiyan. You wouldn't stand a chance." Raditz grew irritated. "And besides, now that I know it was Vegeta's son, it gives me all the more reason to kill him, then Vegeta, and then even Kakarot."

"Hmrph! We'll see about that." Raditz, angered by Eyce declining his challenge, took off.

Eyce hovered there smiling. "It'll be worth the wait. I'm guessing I will get to fight the Super Saiyans after all." Eyce then put his hand up to his ear. "Raoul," Said Eyce, "Stop the process, I don't want anymore damage done to this planet before I have a chance to fight the Super Saiyans."

"Understood." Said Raoul from the base.

**

* * *

**

"Trust me," Raditz said to himself while flying back to his ship, "They will kill you, and then this long rivalry between the Saiyans and Frieza's army will be over."

Raditz continued to fly, noticing lava walls declining. "That's funny, when I flew by here before, they were higher than this." The lava walls fell until they were just small streams in the ground. "Funny, it's so cold here, and yet there's odd lava activity." Raditz sighed. "Oh well."

**

* * *

**

Gohan had fallen asleep next to Videl, while Goten and Trunks played chess. Goku and Vegeta were puzzled by the boys new fascination with chess. Bardock had fallen asleep against the window, and Piccolo floated criss-cross above the room, meditating.

"Kakarot!" Said Vegeta, "Must you loom over their heads? Honestly."

Goku looked over to Vegeta. "But this is confusing, normally their hyper, now... they're moving things across a checker colored board."

"It's called playing chess, ever heard of it?" Said Vegeta sarcastically.

"Yeah but," Goku kept examining the game, "I didn't think it was boring." Vegeta just stood there in awe, speechless.

Bardock then awoke with a worried look on his face. He turned around and scanned the room. "Hey!" He said, Goku, Vegeta, and the boys looked at him, "Where's Ranza?"

"He went downstairs to take a bath." Said Trunks. He then got up and walked over to the hole, "Hey Ranza! Bardock wants you!"

"I'll be right up!" Ranza yelled back.

Trunks walked back over to where the chess game was. "Hey Trunks." Said Goten, "Check mate!"

Trunks looked down at the chess board in awe. "No way, come on!" Trunks held his hand up to his head, "Man, I'd rather fight, I'd win in that much easier than this."

Ranza popped up out of the hole, cleaned and bandaged up. "What's up?"

"Is that scouter done deciphering that chip?" Said Bardock

"Oh yeah!" Said Ranza, "I almost forgot about that, hold on." Ranza pulled the scouter out of his pocket. "I hope this thing isn't damaged." He put it on and hit the standby button. It began to show information. "Yeah, it's finished... and..." Ranza went speechless.

"What is it boy?" Said Vegeta.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Said Goku.

"There's a map. And it's showing Eyce's ship." Ranza went speechless, his eyes widened with fear.

"Let me see," Said Bardock, snatching it off of Ranzas face and putting it on his own. While this was going on, Videl began to stir and open her eyes. Everything was blurry, but she could hear just fine. "There are devices set up, they're like a liquid seeping through the ground, but with specific targets. And most of them are circulating around the core, causing massive walls of Lava to rise out of the surface." Bardock's face went pale. He was struck with a vision.

"What is it grandpa?" Said Goten.

"Yes," Said Piccolo from above. "What's going on?"

"Eyce plans on destroying the planet from the inside..." Said Bardock. Everyone gasped. "Or at least, breaking it down into a wasteland."

"They're looking for something." Said Ranza. "Arpalei is the sister planet of Yowai. It has a secret like Yowai, but they're polar opposites."

"And what do you mean by that?" Said Vegeta impatiently.

"Arpalei has something within it that brings out hidden powers locked away within certain people." Said Ranza.

"Like the magic that Old Kai used on Gohan?" Asked Goku.

"Sort of," Replied Ranza. Gohan awoke and sat up with a yawn. He wasn't slow to get up and join the group,

"I heard my name." Said Gohan.

"Yes." Said Ranza, "You did, now this is important, and I'm glad you woke up." Gohan smiled. "But yes, it is kinda like Old Kai's special ability, but unlike it, it can be manipulated by the wrong hands easily. That's why he is trying to dig through the planet."

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Barked Vegeta, "You take a shower after nearly getting killed by this freakish son of Frieza, and now you're like the smartest guy in the world."

"Calm down Vegeta." Said Piccolo. Vegeta just snickered.

"I used to be part of his army, then I left." Ranza bit his lip. "He tortured me as a child, and I vowed revenge. He forced me to watch my father's death. He kicked my mother off of the ship on some weird planet." Vegeta began to feel remorseful, reflecting on his child hood, and how Frieza treated him. "There's two things I want, to find my mother, and to see Eyce die."

Vegeta stood in silence. Thinking about the time of his childhood. "I know how you feel kid." Said Vegeta. "I went through the same thing with Frieza."

"Yeah." Said Ranza. "They're terrible people. Eyce will do anything to get his hands on that power source, but he's not going to get all of it there."

"But you just said that it's on the planet, or is part of it." Said Bardock.

"It was, but that was until that girl over there tried to help us after our fight with Raoul and Chaz." Everyone leaned in to listen to him. "Only half of it is left on the planet now, but when we were down, and she was standing there, she let her defenses down and tried to power up. She couldn't stop though, which, had I not blasted her and knocked her out, would have killed her." Ranza sighed. "What I'm saying is, this power source, curse, magic, whatever you want to call it, it found it's way to her. She must have a very pure heart, and a hidden potential."

"You mean..." Said Gohan, "What DO you mean?"

"I know about the Super Saiyans," Said Ranza, "She is borderline Super Saiyan as we speak, had I allowed all of that energy to enter her body from the planet, she would have transformed, but like I said, it would have killed her. She's not ready to support all of that power."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Videl became a really important aspect to the whole situation, and she didn't even realize it yet. Goku broke the silence. "He's right about her." Said Goku, "Pure heart, hidden potential, but not nearly ready to handle the power of a Super Saiyan yet."

"Why not dad." Said Goten, "Trunks and I can do it, and we're only kids."

"Well unlike you and Trunks," Said Goku, "Her mother, where the Saiyan blood came from, wasn't a Super Saiyan when she was conceived. Vegeta and I were both already Super Saiyans when you guys were, so it's natural for you to be able to wield that power."

"Ohhhhh." Said Goten. He looked over to Videl. "Will she ever be a Super Saiyan?"

"I honestly don't know." Said Goku. "But I do know one thing, we have to keep her safe, if Eyce gets his hands on her, he'll be stronger than anyone we've ever faced."

"It's important to keep him from abstracting the remainder of it from Arpalei as well." Said Ranza.

"Well we better be ready then." Said Piccolo. "We'll be there in half an hour."

"Right." Said Goku. "How is everyone feeling? You feel ready to fight?"

"Well I don't know about you guys," Said Vegeta, "But I'm back at full strength."

"Good, Gohan, Piccolo?" Said Goku.

"I'm at full strengh," Said Piccolo, "But Gohan still isn't. He took it hard on Yowai."

"I'm sure... he'll be fine..." Said a weakened Videl from across the room.

"Videl, you're awake." Said Gohan with excitement. He rushed over to her and picked her up. They looked at each other in the eyes and kissed for the first time in a while.

"Blegh." Said Vegeta. "All this mushy stuff is gonna make me sick."

"Relax Vegeta." Said Goku, "We're gonna need him in this mood if we ever hope to have a chance against Eyce." Goten looked up at his father, then at Bardock with a smile. Goku and Bardock smiled back at him. "Dad." Said Goku, "You gonna be up for this?"

"Trust me." Said Bardock, "We'll get him. I won't be alone this time." Goku and Bardock exchanged smiles.

**

* * *

**

"Rotten garbage." Snapped Raditz. "That coward didn't even want to fight, what a loser." Raditz had gotten an alert from his ship that another ship was approaching. He kept his eyes on the darkening sky. "Kakarot, you better hurry, I don't like this guy." Raditz closed his eyes. "And then after Eyce is out of the way, we can settle our little score, brother."

**

* * *

**

"Master Eyce!" Yelled Raoul. "We have found it."

"Good," Said Eyce, "Keep a lock on it, but don't restart the process until I am facing those Super Saiyans, I want a good fight. By the end of it, you should already have finished the process, and we can use it to our advantage. Then, destroy this place."

"Funny." Said Chaz, "It's definitely not as strong as I thought it would be."

"That's okay, you guys will just have to let the scientists tinker with it, manipulate it for our purposes. Either way, we still have it, so this planet can be removed from existance." Eyce laughed. "Those Saiyans won't ever have a chance." Eyce began to laugh harder for a moment. " Of course, I won't need it to take out Goku, nor Vegeta. It's just nice to have on hand in a bad situation. I will make them relive the nightmare on Namek. But this time, they won't escape with their lives."

**Evils afoot, will our heroes be able to take out the son of Frieza? Or will Eyce succeed where his father failed? Keep reading and you will soon know.**


	16. Arrival

_**Chapter 16: Arrival**_

**I totally have a great idea and ask a favor. Pass this story along to fellow fanfic readers of the same interest as yourselves. Oh, and just one more thing. I want all of you to review at least one chapter in the story, just so I know who's out there in this crazy world of readers. Thanks a million. Commencing Chapter 16 **_**Arrival**_

**

* * *

**

"We'll be landing in five minutes." Said Goku.

"Finally!" Yelled Vegeta, "This last thirty minutes has felt like thirty days!"

Goku stood by the window with his father, watching as they close in on the planet. Gohan watched them, he decided to join them at the window, moving some of the locks hanging down in his face. Videl curiously watched him move across the room. She looked down at her tail. It seemed almost lifeless. As she sat there staring, she wondered about the events on Arpalei. _Why did that... whatever it was, choose me? I could have been killed._

Gohan approached the window. "Ready?" He asked politely.

"Always," Replied Goku. "I'm anxious to fight him."

"We just have to be careful," Said Bardock, "We know he's up to something."

Gohan sighed. Then, all of the sudden, he felt an intense and overwhelming pain behind him. He slowly glanced back, and saw Goten, who had grabbed a hold of Gohan's tail. "Goten!" Yelled Gohan in pain, "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry big brother," Said Goten in shame, "Trunks told me to do it." This being said, Goten too felt the same pain as Gohan. Trunks pulling on Goten's tail.

"What the heck, Goten?" Snapped Trunks, "You weren't supposed to tell them!" Trunks raised his fist, but before he could swing, he also felt the painful grab of the tail, but was lifted up, releasing his grip of Goten.

"Now listen here boy!" Said Vegeta, grasping Trunks' tail and suspending him above the floor, "The Saiyan tail is the Saiyans biggest weakness. I do not feel the pain because I have trained my tail to resist the pain, you on the other hand have had no practice. There will be no tail pulling of ANY Saiyan in this room, you here me?" Trunks sighed. "I WILL cut your allowance, and not just half of it either, the whole damn thing!"

Trunks gasped, "Okay, I won't pull another Saiyan's tail ever, I swear, please just put me down, it hurts."

"Fine," Sighed Vegeta, then dropping Trunks on his head. Trunks yelped in pain. "Shouldn't be pulling peoples tails then." Vegeta walked toward the window, "Kakarot, we will be landing soon, everyone strap in."

"Right!" Said Goku. "You heard him, everyone sit and strap in, it'll be a bumpy landing."

The ship entered the atmosphere of Arpalei, rattling the ship. It approached the surface faster than anyone had expected. Goku quickly slowed the ship down, and somehow managed to bring it to a steady landing. A few bruises here and there, but no one was seriously hurt... Besides Piccolo.

Piccolo's head was lodged into the floor. His voice could be heard yelling as he struggled to his head out of the floor. "When we said strap in," Said Vegeta, "We didn't mean just keep floating in mid air!"

Piccolo removed his head from the floor, leaving a huge, Piccolo shaped face print in the floor. "Owww!"

"Serves you right, idiot." Said Vegeta.

**

* * *

**

Raditz awoke from a short nap, and looked off to the east of his location. "Hmmm... I sense some power levels." He observed them for a few moments. "Aha." Said Raditz. "Kakarot, you've arrived, glad you could make it back alive." Raditz was quick to get up and fly off toward the power signature. "It's time to see what your made off, Kakarot."

Raditz flew off towards Goku and the others, with high hopes that Eyce was going to be there too. Raditz wanted to see Goku's full power. Yes, Raditz was indeed curious.

**

* * *

**

"Chaz, Raoul." Snapped Eyce. "Leave the babysitting of this power to the scientists, the Saiyans have arrived."

"Yes sir." Chaz and Eyce said in unison

"I'll assign you opponents when we get there."

**

* * *

**

Things were quiet on Earth. It had been at least three days since the crew had left. Yes, it was indeed quiet... well, accept for Hercule's constant rambling.

"What the hell have they been gone so long!" Yelled Hercule, "I want to know where my daughter is, I want them back, I want my precious daughter back. They can go on their crazy space adventures, but Videl is my baby girl, and if anything happens to her, I swear to Kami that I will..." Hercule was cut off by a slap to the face from Bulma.

"Your daughter will be fine," Said Bulma, "She's with Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta. She will be just fine."

"Well," Said Hercule, "I suppose you're right. Still, it does worry me."

"It worries anyone with a loved on." Said Chi Chi from the doorway of Bula's living room. "Look at me, this is the second time I've been through it. Right now, I have two sons and a crazy husband trying to save the universe again." Chi Chi sighed. "Goku may have scared me with his anger the day that he left, but I know he still loves me."

"Have you tried talking to him via mental link?" Asked Bulma.

"Not in a while, but thanks for the tip." Said Chi Chi, who then exchanged smiles with Bulma. Chi Chi then heard some strange sound behind him. A sort of, creepy laughing, to put it lightly. It quickly became apparent to Chi Chi that a certain, perverted old man, was standing behind her. And she did wonder why there was a little more air rising up her dress than normal.

"Oh yeah, now that's what I Like to see..."

"Ahhh!" Screamed Chi Chi, smashing Master Roshi in the face with a frying pan, sending him flying into a nearby wall. "You sick old man!"

"Nice shot Chi Chi, impressive." Called out Bulma. Chi Chi just smiled.

"Roshi you idiot," Said the familiar voice of Krillin, "How many times have I told you not to mess with one of the strongest women on this planet?" Roshi just wallowed in pain and passed out.

"He's really... one sick bastard." Said 18 "Will his madness ever end?"

"Well," Said Krillin, "I bet he's been perverted since before his teen years. 350 years later, he still hasn't learned his lesson."

"I guess so." Said 18. Her eyes then went wide. "Wait, did you just say, 350 YEARS?" Krillin nodded. "Oh my." 18 said to herself. "How many poor women has he tried to molest over the years..."

Krillin began to laugh out loud at 18's comment. Soon, Bulma and Chi Chi, and even Hercule, yes, Hercule, began to join in the laughter. 18's face went red, but even she too, began to laugh.

**

* * *

**

Goku and Vegeta stood outside of the ship, scanning the area. "So..." Said Vegeta. "This is Arpalei."

"Yep." Said Goku. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Ughh..." Sighed Vegeta.

Gohan and Videl walked out of the ship. Looking around the area, "Wow, covered in ice." Said Gohan.

"Yeah, but it sure is a nice place." Replied Videl.

"Hmmm..." Groaned Piccolo. "Something isn't right, I'm feeling a few disturbing power levels approaching."

Goten and Trunks trailed behind Ranza while exiting the ship. The cold reminded Ranza of Eyce's torture.

Then, everyone picked up three power levels. Eyce, Chaz, and Raoul. The trio stood 20 yards away from Goku's ship. Eyce coughed and then smiled. "So, the whole barrel decided to show up."

"Yeah, we're all here." Replied Goku. "Tell me something, what is going on here?"

"Oh my friend, what ever do you mean?" Mocked Eyce, receiving a slight giggle out of Chaz and Raoul.

"Why are you destroying this place?" Said Goku, "The people of this world have done nothing to you."

"They have something that I truly want." Said Eyce. "This planet has a magical source of energy. The most powerful of any natural energy in the Universe. It is said that the one wielding this power is practically invincible... But only on certain conditions." Eyce paused for a moment, closing his eyes, and taking in a deep breath. "El Poder eterno para el puro."

Piccolo's ears twitched. "Eternal Power for the Pure? On THIS planet?"

Everyone looked back to Piccolo. Eyce smiled. "Yes."

"You know about it, Piccolo?" Said Goku.

"Only what I've heard in stories, but I didn't think it was actually real." Said Piccolo.

Vegeta grew frustrated. "How do you intend on wielding this power?" Vegeta inquired. "You're clearly not pure. You're evil, your plan has already kicked you in the ass."

"On the contrary, Vegeta..." Replied Eyce. "I am pure... Evil that is." They all looked at Eyce with suspicion. "This power can easily be manipulated, it's just finding it that is diffucult. Luckily, my team of scientists have found it, and are preparing to extract it. Then, I will be able to absorb the energy into my own being, and become the most powerful fighter in the universe."

Videl gasped. _But I'm carrying half of it. _Thought Videl.

_Shhh..._ Replied Gohan via mental link, _We don't want him to know about it. We need to protect it from him._

Videl nodded. Then, another power signature was detected. A beam of light approached them, slowing down as it reached the area. It stopped, and a white aura was glowing. Slowly, it landed on the ground near Goku's ship. Inside the aura was Radtiz. "Did I miss anything?" He said with a dark voice. He glanced at Eyce. "Hey ugly, I'm back!"

Bardock stepped forward. He couldn't believe his eyes. Raditz then turned his head to see Bardock. He too couldn't believe the sight. "Son..." Said Bardock softly. Raditz's face gave away is intense state of shock. It was clear to him now. His father was once again living.

"If I may interupt out little family moment," Said Eyce, "I'd like to get this party started." Eyce noticed Trunks, standing next to his father. "Ah, so this must be Vegeta's son?" Vegeta became protective. "It's hard to believe that a little runt like you was able to kill my father. My father was killed by a Super Saiyan twelve years ago. You only look ten or eleven." Vegeta smirked, knowing that it was in fact Mirai Trunks who killed Frieza twelve years before.

"Your father was killed twice you idiot!" Yelled Vegeta. "If you hadn't noticed, your father was brought back by a psychotic wizard, but unforunately for him, was killed by my boy right here."

Eyce began laughing insanely. "Oh you didn't know? Non of you figured it out?" Everyone looked at him with confusion. "That wizard didn't actually bring them back to life. You fools... He revived their souls temporarily for the sole purpose of destroying you, especially that Legendary Super Saiyan, they were indeed stronger than they were while alive, but they were still dead. All you idiots managed to do was send them back to hell, then kill of Babidi once and for all. My Uncle Cooler? He was the same way, another dead soul that was sent back to hell. Broly as well. Now this fool..." Eyce pointed at Raditz, "He was somehow brought back to life completely, I haven't the slightest idea how it's possible, but he's alive."

Vegeta was completely passed angry, and slowly moving to enraged. "Alright Mister Intelligent, than tell me this. Why haven't we discovered you yet?"

"Enough talk!" Barked Eyce. "I'll have my Pretty Boy, Raoul, start this party of ours. One on one combat."

Vegeta smirked. "Suites me just fine, I'll take on this idiot."

"Good luck Vegeta," Said Goku, extending his hand with a thumbs up.

Vegeta, for a moment, thought about being a jerk, but held himself in. He kept in mind that Goku was now considered a friend, and not an enemy. The returned the thumbs up to Goku, "Thanks Kakarot." Vegeta turned to Raoul and got in his fighting stance. "He smirked. This will be just like killing Zarbon all over again."

"You're the Saiyan that killed my cousin huh?" Said Raoul. "Well, get ready, I may not have had much love for him, but he was family, is family, and I will get revenge."

"Whatever you say." Said Vegeta with enthusiasm.

**So what did you think? Like I said, I want everyone that reads this to review it. At least one chapter, could be this one, could be a future one. Up to you. I've got so many ideas on where this could go now. I'm back into the swing of things, and can't wait to write more. Thanks for the encouragement, and I'll continue this writing.**


	17. Raoul vs Vegeta

_**Chapter 17: Raoul vs. Vegeta**_

**Finally, a fight scene, it's been quite some time. Well, get ready, this might just be a world rattling contest of strength.**

**By the way, I keep forgetting the disclaimer so, here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z, so don't yell at me! Thank you.**

**Okay, here we go...**

**

* * *

**

Vegeta and Raoul stood across from each other, both on their respected sides. Vegeta smirked as he walked into the center of the area. The area was surrounded by high mountains made of pure ice. Winter on Arpalie was indeed hellish. The cold would make the strongest earthling turn blue, but Vegeta stood firm. Raoul also stepped forward, both getting ready to tear into each other.

"Ready?" Said Vegeta with anticipation.

"Oh boy, I'm more than ready." Raoul licked his lips.

Vegeta stepped back, "Ughh, you disgusting freak!" Goku and Gohan just let out a small laugh. Vegeta looked back at the two, "What the hell? Are you two nuts? Whose side are you on?" Goku and Gohan stopped laughing. "That's better." Vegeta turned around. "Alright, just because I'm feeling generous today, I want you to throw the first punch."

"This may b a mistake Saiyan, you might not get back up." Said a confident Raoul.

"Try me." Replied Vegeta. Raoul approached Vegeta, cracking his knuckles. Vegeta motioned for him to "Come on." Raoul took this as an invite, leaped toward Vegeta, and delivered a hard right to Vegeta's face. Vegeta stumbled back a little.

Raoul laughed at his act. "See now boy, you're lucky to be standing right now."

Vegeta groaned for a moment, then let out a laugh, catching Raoul by surprise. "You think that hurt me?" Said Vegeta, quickly using his award position to spring back at Raoul and deliver a right hand even harder. Raoul went flying to the ground. Vegeta straightened himself out, and cracked his neck. "I must admit, that was a very impressive hit." Vegeta paused, wiping his lip, noticing some blood. "But not nearly impressive enough."

Angered, Raoul sprung up to his feet and launched himself at Vegeta. He wast for a left hook, but Vegeta moved slightly out of the way, kneeing Raoul in the gut, then slamming his elbow into the back of Raoul's head, knocking him down. Raoul didn't waste any time. He stood himself back up and kicked Vegeta in the jaw, sending him into the air. Raoul chased after him, delivering an onslaught of punches and kicks to Vegeta. Vegeta regained his senses and began to block. After each block, he would throw a punch or kick of his own. Normal humans wouldn't be able to track the battle, but then again, no normal humans were watching the battle either.

Videl watched closely, mesmerized by the battle. Gohan looked over to her. "Hey, you look like something's wrong."

"No." Said Videl. "But this is different." Gohan scratched his head. "I can actually see them fight. I couldn't pick up speed like this before, but now it's crystal clear." Videl smiled.

Gohan also smiled. "You've developed the Saiyan's keen since of sight. It comes in handy, guaranteed." The couple smiled at each other and looked back up to the sky. Gohan however caught a glimpse of Eyce. His sadistic smile as he looked at them was sickening. Gohan didn't know if he was looking at him, or someone else.

Vegeta threw a side kick, catching Raoul and sending him flying across the sky. Vegeta wasn't hesitant to chase after him. Vegeta brought a hand to his side and began gather up energy for a Ki blast. Raoul noticed this and began to gather up his own energy. Raoul stopped himself out of no where and threw his blast at Vegeta. Instinctively, Vegeta threw his blast at Raoul. The blasts collided, causin a huge explosion. The force of the impact threw Raoul and Vegeta toward the ground. They both landed the same way, on one knee with their arms straight out. They both stood up and looked at each other with smiles.

"Well Vegeta." Said Raoul. "I must say, you are quite impressive for a Saiyan. You're the first to be able to match my every move." Vegeta smirked. "So let's say we end our warm up." Vegeta nodded and gave him a thumbs up. " Be aware, this isn't my only form. I am the same race as Zarbon, and I too have the ability to transform." Vegeta winced. "Oh don't worry, I won't be nearly as disgusting as Zarbon." With that, Raoul began to transform. His light blue skin becoming darker. His red hair got longer and turned black. It hung down in his face, which now had a type of armor plating over his mouth and nose. His muscles got slightly bigger, and his power lever rose dramatically.

"That was... just a warm up?" Said Ranza. Gohan and Goku nodded. Piccolo smiled, and the boys watched with anger and courage.

Gohan once again took a look at Eyce. Eyce still had his sights set on them. Gohan then saw which direction his eyes were pointing. Gohan turned to Trunks. _Uh oh, Eyce has some sick plan for Trunks. I can feel it._

Raoul laughed. His facial expression showed confidence, though his mouth wasn't visable. "Impressive Raoul." Said Vegeta. "But I too can transform. And trust me, you may not look as ugly as Zarbon, but I definitely will surpass both of you in strength and good looks." Raoul's eyes twitched. Vegeta without an effort, caused a bright flash of light to blind everyone for a moment. The light slowly dimmed, and in the center was Vegeta, golden blond hair, glistening skin and the same stance as before he transformed. Arms crossed. The light soon dimmed to an aura around Vegeta. "Impressed?"

"Well." Said Raoul. "This is the first time I've seen a Super Saiyan in person, very nice indeed."

"Alright, let's continue this fight. No more holding back." Said Vegeta with enthusiasm.

The two seemingly vanished. A huge thud erupted in the center of the area, causing high speed winds to blow in every direction. The two were visible, struggling to get the upper hand, fists locked together. The two then vanished once again. Lines of wind could actually be seen wherever they went, and wind was thrown from the impact of the blows they delivered to each other. After a few minutes of this endless battle, Vegeta reappeared in the center of the sky. He looked around in every direction. Vegeta looked down at Goku. Goku nodded his head upward. Vegeta took this as a sign, quickly turned around, charged an energy wave and fired it above his head. Raoul just barely avoided the blast.

"Hey!" He yelled, "No fair!"

"Everything's fair!" Yelled Vegeta. "When you're trying to save the universe!" Vegeta used an old classic, the after image technique, charging at Raoul. A hologram of Vegeta flew through him. This confused Raoul, then, Vegeta grabbed him by the neck while his back was turned, flipped him upside down, and torpedoed at the ground. Vegeta let go just before sending Raoul into the ground, changing direction.

Raoul smashed into the ground head first. Vegeta landed in front of him, laughing. Raoul pulled his head out of the ground. "Ah, one of Zarbon's old moves." Raoul got up, quickly devising a plan in his mind. "But trust me, nothing is as cruel, and as painful as my ultimate attack." Raoul brought both of his arms back, as Vegeta quickly braced himself. Raoul then lunged his hands at Vegeta. No Ki blast, energy wave, or soap bubbles for that matter, but Vegeta was 100% immobilized, frozen in place. Vegeta's mind was taken somewhere else. Raoul laughed, "Time to finish this off." Goku and the others stood worried but couldn't interfere. They understood Vegeta's pride. A purple ball of light formed around the two warriors, shielding them from the inside of the bubble.

Vegeta's mind was brought to a beach. The skies were blueish, with no clouds, and a sun. "Where... Wasn't I just on Arpalei?" He said to himself. "And Raoul, where the hell is he?"

"Vegeta..." Said Raoul. Vegeta looked to his left. "We don't need to fight... Especially not here." Raoul appeared to be in his first form again, but Vegeta didn't buy it.

"Where are we you freak?" Said Vegeta with irritation.

"We are on my home world." Replied Raoul. "Beautiful isn't it? Luxurious. Everyone from my world is beautiful. Especially the women."

"Is this some kind of joke? Are you trying to play with my emotions."

"Not at all, just the facts." Said Raoul. He motioned his hand to the right toward the water. About fifteen beautiful women were playing and swimming in the water. "They're drop dead gorgeous Vegeta. They would do anything, especially for Royalty such as yourself." Raoul grinned, he knew he was starting to get to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked to the women, but kept his composure. "Sorry, but we have a battle to finish, freak."

Raoul continued to smile. "They're coming over to you Vegeta." Within an instant, Vegeta found himself surrounded by beautiful women. "Come on Vegeta, give in, stop fighting, live a life of luxury."

Vegeta began to give in, he heard the voices of some of the girls. "Such beautiful blond hair." Said one girl. "Gosh he's got muscles..." Said another. Vegeta just about gave into his lusting body.

**

* * *

**

On Earth, the group, now including Krillin, 18 and Master Roshi were all enjoying lunch. Bulma was distressed however. She could feel Vegeta's life force slipping away.

"Hmm.. Bulma?" Said Chi Chi, "What's wrong?"

"It's Vegeta?" She replied. "He's dying." Everyone gasped, hoping that it wasn't true. "I don't know why, he doesn't seem hurt, but his life force is reducing."

"Oh no." Chi Chi sighed. She thought for a moment, then got an idea. "Bulma, use your mental link, close your eyes. You should be able to see what he's seeing. It only works when in a state of mental stress."

Bulma nodded. She closed her eyes. She could see Vegeta surrounded by women. This enraged her. "He's got some nerve!" She yelled. "He's got women all around him!" Chi Chi shook her head.

Chi Chi then decided to try and contact Goku. _Goku? Goku..._

**

* * *

**

The attempt worked, as Goku could hear Chi Chi's voice. "Hey, I can hear Chi Chi."

"Mom?" Said Gohan.

"Yeah, but... where is she?" Goku looked around for a moment. "I don't see her."

Gohan sighed. "That's because she's contacting you through the mental link you share."

"Oh," Sighed Goku. "Thanks son." Goku then patched into the link. _Chi Chi, oh am I ever glad to hear your voice._

_What the hell's going on up there! Are you guys having some kind of party?_ Barked Chi Chi through the link.

_What? No, of course not. Why would you think that._

_Because Bulma closed her eyes and saw Vegeta. He's in a mental stress state and losing his life force, or so she says. And she saw him on a beach with women!_

_Oh..._ Goku thought for a moment and looked at the purple orb of light in the center of the area. _No, he's trapped inside of an orb of purple light with an enemy, and..._ Goku gasped,

**

* * *

**

_What?_ Said Chi Chi

_That technique, it's messing with Vegeta's mind, distracting him while he slowly dies. And we can't do anything about it, the energy is too radical to enter the field. Have Bulma try to get his attention, tell her what I said. I love you Chi Chi!_

Chi Chi thought for a moment, confused, but also feeling whole again. Knowing that her husband wasn't angry with her anymore. She then quickly snapped out of her trance. "Bulma, it's not true." Bulma opened her eyes, angry and worried. "It's an illusion, he's fighting one of the bad guys, but his mind was invaded, and now he's being killed without feeling the pain!"

Bulma quickly regretted her anger towards Vegeta. And quickly closed her eyes and patched through the mental link.

**

* * *

**

"Well..." Said Vegeta, "They are quite nice."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Said Raoul with a despicable laugh.

Vegeta was close to the end of his life, when he then heard Bulma's voice in his mind. _Vegeta, they're not real, you're being tricked!_

_What the hell?_ Replied Vegeta. _What are you talking about!_

_It's an illusion, he's killing you, and you're too blind and stupid to see through it._

_Woman! I swear, the next time you call me stupid... I'll..._

_You'll do what? Nothing, because you'll be dead you asshole! Just shut your face and listen to me, you have to see through the illusion. But if you refuse to listen to me... well, dead or alive, you won't GET ANY for the rest of your existence!_

Vegeta was taken aback by Bulma's harsh words. Then the pieces began to come together. As he thought about it, the girls began to vanish, and the landscape became dark. "An illusion?" He said out loud. Raoul turned around and looked at him, as well as his landscape as it fell apart.

"What, no!" Snapped Raoul. "He figured it out!"

"You bastard, you nearly cost me my life and my marriage." Yelled Vegeta, "And you almost fooled me, well, now I have a trick for you!" Soon, the mental image was completely gone, and their minds were back in their bodies. The purple orb was still there, but Vegeta began to power up. "And unlike you, I have another transformation!"

"What?" Said a shocked Raoul.

Vegeta's voice began to go from silent, to loud, and even louder. Vegeta crouched down with his arms crossed in an "X" position. Electrical sparks began to form around him, his hair became more rigid, and his muslce size increased slightly. Vegeta then let out a huge yell that could be heard from outside of the orb. The orbs color changed from purple to gold.

"Yes." Said Goku. "It worked!" Gohan and the others smiled, not knowing what Goku meant, but knowing that it was a good thing.

The golden orb condensed slightly, then exploded, sending intense winds, and large electrical sparks everywhere. Vegeta had stood up throwing his arms into the air, releasing his massive energy. Raoul and Vegeta stood in the center, the sky was dark with lighting and golden colored wind strands encircling the two warriors. "You tried to use me Raoul, well it's my turn. Get ready to feel the wrath... of Vegeta... Super Saiyan 2!"

"Super Saiyan 2!" Said Raoul.

Vegeta then sent another wave of radical energy out, sending Raoul flying away from the area, into the air. Vegeta's anger captured him, as he rested a knee on the ground and brought his hands to his side, one turned backwards facing the palm of the other. "Take this freak!" Yelled Vegeta, His aura changed from gold to purple, and the electrical sparks gathered in his hands. His entire body was a violent light at this point. "Take cover everyone!" Yelled Vegeta. "Raoul! Time to die! Galick Gun!" Vegeta then threw his hands toward Raouls direction. The energy wave was fired, taking up a lot of room in the center of the area. It was a large and speedy blast.

Raoul opened his eyes slowly, seeing the purple energy wave approach him. "No... no... NO!" Yelled Raoul as the energy wave consumed his body. His body was incinerated within seconds, and the blast flew harmlessly into space.

Vegeta stood back up, letting his aura down. He breathed heavily, he was exhausted, and mentally spent. "Looks like I win." He said, raising his arm in victory. Eyce became angry. Vegeta turned to his group and walked back to them. His hair changed from blond back to black, and he looked at Goku. "Your handy work?" He said. Goku knew instantly what Vegeta was referring to and smiled. Vegeta smirked. "Thanks Kakarot."

"Alright!" Yelled Eyce. "You may have defeated Raoul, but you still have two more to go through before you can stop my operation." General Chaz stepped forward. "My top man here will be next in line, and trust me, he's even stronger than Raoul was." Eyce then thought to himself. _I don't care what they say, and I don't care who killed my father. Whether it was the boy, whether it was Vegeta or Goku, I don't care. I will make sure they all parish._

"Which one of you would like to take on I, General Chaz." Said Chaz. "I remember you all from Yowai, and look, you've even got that pathetic Bardock with you. And Ranza. What a group of losers."

Gohan looked over to Videl and kissed her. He then looked towards Chaz. "Don't worry guys," He said, "I've got this."

"Alright Gohan," Said Goku, "Good luck." Gohan smiled. Then he remembered something important.

"Hey Dad, could you hold onto something for me?" Said Gohan. He brought his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the item he was playing with on the ship. He clenched it in his hand to keep the others from seeing it. Goku opened his hand and Gohan rested his hand in Goku's. "Promise me you won't let anyone see it. Promise me."

"I promise son." Replied Goku.

"Thanks." Said Gohan. He then removed his hand from Goku's and Goku clenched the item in his hand. "You can take a look at it, but only after I am ready to fight him, just keep it safe, and don't tell mom either." Gohan then walked to the center of the battle area.

"Be careful my boy," Said Piccolo, "You're not going to die out here in space."

"Not a chance, I'm feeling much better now." Gohan stopped about ten feet in front of Chaz.

"Gohan!" Yelled Videl. Gohan looked back at her. "I love you!" She said.

Gohan smiled and nodded, then turned his attention to Chaz. "You ready?"

"Ha!" Said Chaz. "Haven't you learned already? I almost killed you once."

"But you didn't, so shut up!" Snapped Gohan. "I'm not going to let you beat me down like you did on Yowai."

Chaz's grin was replaced with a frown as he got into his fighting stance. Gohan also got into his fighting stance.

Goku had the item that Gohan gave him in his hand. He was curious, and since everyone's attention was diverted to the battle field, he decided to open his hand and look at the item. Since he had nobody directly close to him, he felt the safety. Goku slowly opened his hand. He gasped lightly at the sight. It was a ring, complete with a 24-carat diamond. "Gohan..." He said to himself. He shot his eyes at Videl for a moment, who didn't notice, then back at the ring. He smiled and sighed. "That's my boy."

**Gohan prepares to battle General Chaz in hopes of redemption for the events on Yowai, while Goku slowly realizes what he is holding, and what Gohan plans, an engagement ring. But before this can even be put into thought, they have to defeat Eyce and his army, protect Arpalei and Videl, and make it back to Earth alive and in one piece. Keep reading, as the story continues to unfold. Reviews please? Thanks!**


	18. Gohan vs Chaz

_**Chapter 18: Gohan vs. Chaz**_

**I recently came to the realization that this story may end up longer than it's prequel. So I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DragonBall Z, but I do own that moron, Chaz, unfortunately... Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Goku looked on as his son prepared to battle General Chaz. He kept the ring hidden inside of his shirt. He still couldn't believe it. Piccolo picked up on Goku's slightly different behavior. He didn't approach Goku with this, but he kept his eyes on him.

"Oh man." Said Vegeta, "He's going to whoop Chaz's ugly rear."

Gohan stood firmly in the center of the battle area. "So, what secrets do you have for me?"

Chaz smiled. "Nothing too serious. You already know of my Black Death Beam attack. A variation of the original created by Frieza's family."

"Well." Said Gohan. "You have have an awesome technique, but I still hold secrets. I'm ready to go one on one with you, without any interference."

"Sounds great." Said Chaz. "Now, let's get this underway!" Chaz vanished, followed by Gohan.

Gohan and Chaz were wasting no time with any "warm up." They got right down to business.

They appeared in the center of the battle field throwing punches and kicks. The force thrown off of each hit and block was tremendous. The thick ice that coated the ground was beginning to melt. Even while blocking each others hits, they bruised and hurt each other. Their fists met once more, shaking the ground, the two stood in a deep hole created by the heat given off from the battle. They actually were standing on dirt. The jumped out of the hole and stood on each side of it.

"You're pretty good." Said Chaz. "But I hope you realize something."

"And what's that?" Said Gohan.

"I'm not even at full strength yet." Said Chaz. Gohan stood firm. "Would you like to see it? My full strength boy?"

"Go ahead." Said Gohan. "Bring it."

General Chaz took the invitation. "Alright boy, but you're asking for it!" General Chaz crossed his arms in an "X" shape. The ground began to shake as Chaz powered up. His power caused tind to circulate around him, and clouds in the sky to circulate. His aura was maroon like his skin, and he had fangs grow in his mouth, and he grew about three inches of muscle. "Behold, Saiyan." Said Chaz, who quickly disappeared. Reappearing behind Gohan and smashing him in the back of the head with his elbow.

"Gohan!" Said Videl. She was about to fly off into the middle of it until Goku grabbed her arm. "Goku! Let me go!"

"Videl stop, unless you want to die." Said Goku.

She stopped struggling and her eyes watered. "But, he's in trouble. Goku please."

Goku kept a stern face on Videl. She sighed. "Videl." Said Goku. "Let him be. Remember, he is one of the strongest fighters in the universe. He's got this." Videl nodded her head and bit her lip. Goku looked back to Gohan, he too had concern. _He better have got this if he hopes to propose..._

**

* * *

**

Back on Earth, life was just about normal... "WHAT!" Yelled Chi Chi, which could be heard from outside of Capsule Corp. Okay, almost normal.

Chi Chi looked up to the sky. "Gohan's going to do what!" Chi Chi then began to wobble around and then collapse. "He didn't even... tell... tell... tell me..." She fainted from what Goku was thinking.

"Chi Chi!" Yelled Bulma. "Oh rats, she's out cold."

"Don't worry." Said Krillin. "Happens all the time."

18 just kept looking at Roshi with disgust. "I guarantee you that when Bulma walks away to get some water for her, Roshi will try to molest her." Krillin broke out in a loud laugh and fell over. 18 blushed and hid her face with her hands. "I knew it. Idiots everywhere."

**

* * *

**

Gohan slowly stumbled to his feet. "That was an impressive shot Chaz." Said Gohan. He then took his stance and regained his senses. "But, It's my turn to power up." Gohan looked up into the sky and took in a deep breath. His hair flashed back and forth from Black to Blond, and his eyes from Black to emerald. He then yelled as he brought up his power level, and his golden aura consumed him. Chaz raised an eyebrow and smirked. Eyce however did not crack even the slightest smile. Gohan stood there glowing. Any bruises he obtained from the battle were gone, and he was smiling. "Ready now?"

"Oh yes, I am more than ready to beat you into the ground." Said Chaz with a cocky grin.

The two charged towards each other and began to battle once again. Gohan caught chaz with a knee lift, then another, then a kick to his face sending him flying. Gohan then jumped up after him. Chaz stopped himself and Gohan smashed his face in with a straight fist, at high speeds. Chaz and Gohan then began to exchange hard blows to each other, causing significant damage.

Eyce watched the battle with disgust. _Fool, he should have learned from watching Raoul's fight with Vegeta not to assault them dead on._ He thought to himself. _Look at that Gohan guy. He's only in the first Super Saiyan transformation and he's as strong as Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 transformation. If that idiot Chaz makes a mistake, he's finished just like that._

Chaz finally was gaining some offense on Gohan. He delivered a quick jab to Gohan's gut with incredible force, causing Gohan to actually lean forward. Then he kicked Gohan hard, sending him flyinf away. Gohan was flying right toward a small ice hill. Just before smashing into it, his aura flashed, and he for only a second resembled a shooting star. He crashed into the ice hill, and broke it apart. The debris fell back on him.

Videl felt tears welt up again and looked up at Goku, who could only smile. She thought about opposing him, but then looked at everyone else, who had the same grin as Goku. Chaz noticed this. "Are you guys stupid? I just killed your stupid friend!"

Piccolo calmly said, "Well you may think so, but I've known Gohan since he was a child, and I know that an impact like that won't kill him." Chaz looked at him in disbelief.

"He's right." Said Vegeta. "I've also known him since he was a little brat, and no matter how hard anyone tries, this boy just cannot die. It's practically impossible." Videl also couldn't believe what she was hearing, but then Goku spoke.

"If you think he's dead, then why don't you ask Eyce. He knows too." Goku winked as he said this, and Chaz turned around. Eyce nodded.

"No way!" Yelled Chaz. WIth this, a crack opened appeared on the ice below Chaz, and continued until it was just to the left of him. It began to spread apart, and a golden light was glowing from inside of it. Along with it, electrical sparks shot out of the cracks, just barely missing Chaz.

Gohan yelled, and the crack split apart. The golden light shot up straight into the sky and Gohan floated out of the ground. His hair more rigid, sparks and bolts of electricity all around him. His clothes were ripped, but he was smiling. "Are you scared yet?" Chaz couldn't believe it. He couldn't stand the thought of a Saiyan being more powerful than himself, but how many people have thought the same thing? Gohan didn't wait for a reply, and quickly appeared in Chaz's face. He delivered a headbut which dropped Chaz hard. He landed right in front of Eyce. Gohan landed and approached him. "We Saiyan's aren't inferior to you, we are superior to you."

"Fine!" Yelled Chaz, "Think what you want, but it won't save you from this." Chaz stretched his arms out to his sides, "You remember this, kid?" He clamped his hands together, pointing his index fingers out like a gun. "Black Death Beam!" The attack fired out from his fingers. Gohan stood firm and let the attack approach.

"That move almost killed you!" Yelled Videl. "Don't just stand there!" Goku struggled to keep Videl from escaping. "Goku, I'm helping him, so let go." Videl charged a blast and threw it at the ground, causing a small explosion, distracting Gohan.

"Videl get back here!" Yelled Goku and Videl flew toward Gohan.

"Videl no!" Yelled Gohan. Gohan turned around, making a huge mistake, and letting the beam hit Gohan at full force. The explosion was huge. It kicked up sharp ice chunks and icy dust.

Chaz turned around and smiled. Gohan was on the ground, his shirt was torn completely off, and was bleeding from his back. Videl sat on the ground, feeling completely at fault. Goku looked on at his so, worried, feeling like he let him down.

"Damn it Kakarot!" Yelled Vegeta, "You let her go." Goku couldn't help but shake, his tail was trembling harder than he was, while Vegeta's was throbbing from anger. "You truly are dumber than a box of rocks Kakarot."

Raditz looked on at his nephew. "He's still a Super Saiyan..." He said softly to himself. Raditz then looked at Chaz. "Not this time, you won't get away that easily!" He yelled. Everyone looked at him. Raditz jumped high into the air and floated there above Gohan. "Hey you ugly bastard, remember me?" Chaz looked up. "Raditz brought his hand above his head and charged his ultimate attack. "Take this, freak!" He fired the beam at Chaz.

"Fool!" Yelled Chaz, firing another Black Death Beam at him. His attack appeared to be overtaking Raditz's attack.

"What an idiot!" Said Vegeta. "He's gonna get himself killed." Goten and Trunks gulped.

_I'm soo sorry Gohan._ Thought Videl. _I let emotions get the best of me, and it cost you. Baby I'm sorry. Please... don't leave me here._

Gohan began to stir, which Chaz didn't notice. "Two Saiyans in one day!" He yelled. Gohan turned himself around on the ground and face Chaz, still on his hands and knees.

Videl was shocked and happy at the same time. Gohan's aura then restored, along with more intense electrical sparks. Goku, Vegeta, and the rest noticed this. "Gohan." Said Bardock.

Ranza looked to him. "Bardock? Could he?"

Bardock nodded, and Goku looked back to him, astonished that Gohan was moving. He got hit with the Black Death Beam, now ten times stronger than it was on Yowai, and still survived.

Gohan then yelled. "I'm not dead yet!" Chaz lost focus and Gohan leaped at him, bringing his hands to his side and cupping them. "Kamehame HA!" Gohan brought his hands forward, hitting Chaz in the gut, then fired the blast at point blank range. The blast consumed him, and went right over Eyce's head. Gohan then jumped back, Chaz wasn't anywhere to be found. Gohan then looked up to Raditz. Raditz smiled. Gohan returned the smile, then looked at Videl.

She quickly felt fear overwhelm her and she began to scoot backwards as Gohan walked over to her. "Gohan, I'm sorry."

Gohan knelt down to her and picked her up. "You are one trouble maker aren't ya?" He said with a giggle. At first, a tear slid down Videl's face, but then she looked at him and ran her hand through his blond hair. Gohan smiled. "I still love you though." Their tails entwined and they shared a kiss.

"Oh brother..." Said Vegeta with disgust.

Piccolo turned around and almost barfed. "My boy," he said to himself, "We... are gonna have a serious talk when we get home." Everyone heard this statement and began to laugh.

Gohan put Videl down and sent her back over to the group, as Chaz landed on the ground in front of Eyce. Everyone looked at Chaz with disgust. Gohan couldn't believe he was still alive. "I thought I Killed you." Said Gohan, still angry with him. "Well don't worry, you'll die now!"

"Gohan don't!" Said Goku. Gohan looked back at him with confusion. "Listen son, I know you may hate him, but you got your revenge, just let him go, he won't torment us anymore."

Gohan just sighed and looked back at him. Chaz stumbled to his feet. "That Saiyan is a monster!" He yelled. "He's insane."

"Pathetic." Said Eyce with a cold voice. "My top soldier, and you're cowering to the likes of a Saiyan." Chaz backed up into Eyce, fearing Gohan's power. "Gohan won't kill you," Said Eyce, "But that doesn't mean that I won't!" Eyce grabbed Chaz from behind, putting him into a sleeper hold. He applied so much pressure that Chaz began to turn blue from maroon. "Die you pathetic piece of trash." Upon saying this, Eyce snapped Chaz's neck, and threw him into the air. He then fired two beams from his eyes, causing Chaz's dead body to explode. "Takes care of that problem."

Goku began to walk towards Eyce. "Just as cold as your father huh?" Said Goku, walking passed his son. "You're sick, Eyce."

"Where in the rule book did it say that I have to be sociable about anything?" Said Eyce.

"It doesn't matter." Said Goku. "You're mine." Goku then transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Let's not waste any time, let's do this now!"

Eyce coughed and smirked. Then, the radio in his ear went off. "Go ahead." he said.

"We've figured out why the power source is so weak on this planet now." Said the scientist on the other end.

"Why is it then?"

"One of your opponents up there is holding half of it, our scanners picked it up."

"Really?" Said Eyce, scanning the group. "Which one?"

"We don't know, but we're investigating, and will tell you."

"Good. Then restart the process, I have a battle to win."

"Yes sir."

Eyce shot a look into Goku's eyes. "I know your secret. One of you is hiding it." The ground began to shake, as lava walls rose all around and through the area of all the battles. "These lava walls are caused by our machines digging through the core of the planet. We will take this mystical power, and whichever one of you is holding the rest of it."

"I'm guessing your crew figured it out." Said Goku, with rage in his emerald eyes. "Which one is it then?" Said Goku.

"I'll figure that out later." Said Eyce, "But since you've already transformed, it is my turn." Eyce then summoned a ball around him. It was purple and it was radiating electrical sparks. "I will warp to my final form rather than make you fight every form." The sphere of light caused Eyce to disappear and the light caused the sky to go dark.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Yelled Goku. The evil laughs of Eyce could be heard form within the sphere. His voice went from the normal high pitch like Frieza, and was all distorted, demonic sounding. "This doesn't look good!" Said Goku, bracing himself, blocking his face, and getting ready for the worst.

**I'll end it here. A warp transformation. What will Eyce look like, and what awesome power will he possess? We'll find out when I update again. Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you think, thanks. :]**


	19. XIX

_**Chapter 19: XIX**_

**Sorry for the wait, a lot of thought went into this chapter. It's pretty long I think, and full of a bunch of twists, turns, and shocking moments. Once again, no real chapter title, just a Roman Numeral. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The sky was dark, and the ground was shaking. Eyce was undergoing a warp transformation from his first form to his final form. Goku kept his arms crossed and his feet locked to the ground. Gohan stood in front of Videl to keep the violent wind from sweeping her away. Vegeta shielded Goten and Trunks, and Piccolo, Raditz, Bardock and Ranza stood camly. The purple sphere of energy encased Eyce as he transformed. Lightning bolts shot across the sky, ice was melting, Armageddon was being released. The sphere hardened, the sky went calm, and the wind stopped blowing. Nobody took any chances, nobody moved. Everything was still and silent. Then, the hard shell began to crack.

"Everyone!" Yelled Goku, "Take Cover!" Everyone got down onto the ground. The shell exploded, releasing sharp shards and purple smoke everywhere. Each shard almost sticking into any surface available. Luckily, our heroes were not hurt, but everything around them was. Goku stood up and watched as a shadow formed inside of the smoke. The smoke cleared, and Eyce appeared completely different.

The new figure was about as tall as Goku. His head was domed like Frieza's, but the dome was dark blue, and surrounded by four black spikes. His eyes matched, dark blue irises with black pupils. His ears were more human like, and his face was a bit longer than Frieza's face was. His smile was outlined by black stripes that went down from his eyes to underneath his chin. He resembled both Frieza and Cooler. His body was dark blue, with a white protective exoskeleton protecting his upper torso. This resembled Cooler's final form, but in the back, the exoskeleton came down his back and around his tail. He was truly a product of Frieza's family.

"As if this doesn't bring back memories." Said Goku, referring to battles with Cooler and Frieza.

"Kakarot..." Said Vegeta, "Do you feel that power?" Goku nodded. "That's what we sensed on the ship."

"This guys is a freak." Barked Raditz. "Let's get rid of him now!"

"Raditz," Said Goku. "This is my fight. Let me settle this."

"Kakarot..." Bardock interrupted. He approached the other three Saiyans with words of wisdom. "Listen, this war between the Saiyans and Frieza's family has gone on for far too long. If you think about it, every single one of us has had to deal with it in one way or another. Look at me, I was killed by Frieza, affecting you and Raditz, and your kids almost went without knowing their grandfather. Vegeta lost his father to Frieza, Piccolo's whole race was almost wiped out by him, and his old home planet." Bardock sighed. "Even the next generation has to deal with it, Ranza was kidnapped by Eyce, and now Goten and Trunks are out here with us dealing with the stress. Videl doesn't even really have a clue, and she's been dragged into this mess. Kakarot, if anything goes wrong, we're stepping in."

Goku smiled and nodded. "Thanks... Dad." Bardock returned the smile. He looked back at Eyce and frowned deeply. "Eyce, your family has caused enough pain. I will not let it continue. You're finished!"

Eyce's voice was deeper than it was before, and he spoke. "You Saiyans think you can stop me? You're sadly mistaken. I am much more powerful than Frieza and Cooler combined, I've even managed to surpass the great Goku in strength."

"Not for long!" Barked Goku. He bend his knees and lent forward, clutching both fists. Steam began to come off of his skin, and ice chunks the size of footballs began to rise off of the ground. His hair went up and turned blond. He looked up at Eyce, and his eyes went from black to emerald. Goku then smirked. He stood straight up and yelled, causing a massive golden aura to form around him. Electrical sparks shot across and through the aura. Goku only had three locks of hair in his face and the rest of it was was jagged. "Forget warming up." Said Goku, "We'll get right into it."

"Sounds good to me." Replied Eyce.

Goku and Eyce bolted toward each other, leaving a trail of dust behind them. They each threw a punch at the other and collided, sending a shock-wave out around them. They engaged in a fierce battle. Every blow was a painful one. Each punch, kick, headbutt and elbow smash was causing pain. Eyce went to kick Goku in the head, but Goku vanished, causing Eyce to spin around in a circle. He looked around for a moment looking for Goku, who appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him to the ground.

Eyce slowly stumbled to his feet and laughed. Goku smiled, and Eyce turned around. "Impressive, Mr. Super Saiyan." Eyce stepped forward. "But please tell me that you've got more than that."

Goku discontinued his smile. "What are you talking about, it wouldn't even be a fight if I transformed again."

"Ah, but that's where your wrong Super Saiyan." Goku became worried. "See, it's like this. My father would have fallen to you by now in your Super Saiyan 2 transformation, even at 100% full strength. But me... I've surpassed him. Believe it or not Saiyan. I'm only using about... oh I don't know... 15% of my maximum." Goku was shocked and speechless, as was the rest of the group. "So I'm not sure even Super Saiyan 3 would be enough to beat me, but it's worth a shot."

Goku growled in anger. "Fine!" His aura once again flashed around him. His hair began to grow, and his eyebrows disappeared. Black irises formed in the center of his eyes, and his tail changed from brown to gold. His aura was radical. Everyone who had seen the transformation was still in awe at it, but for those who hadn't seen it in person before, they were shocked.

"Ka... Kakarot." Said Raditz. "What radical power, what insane... hair... It looks like a gold version of mine!"

Ranza was trebling, no knowing how to handle this situation.

"Guys." Said Piccolo. "He may need our help, be on the ready just in case something goes wrong." Vegeta and Gohan nodded.

"Does this make things more interesting?" Said Goku with a dark, deep voice.

"Actually," Said Eyce. "This could turn out to be fun." The scientists patched through to Eyce's small radio again.

"Master, we've finished extraction, would you like us to transfer the power to you?"

"I would love it, then I can do away with these fools with ease."

"Yes sir, beginning process now."

"And keep trying to figure out who holds the rest of it, I need all of it before I destroy this place."

"Yes sir."

Eyce then looked at Goku and grinned. A purple aura began to radiate off of him, and his power lever began to sky rocket. Ranza quickly realized what was going on. "No! He's extracted the remaining energy from the planet!"

Goku looked back at him in shock, then to Eyce. But Eyce was no longer in front of him. He then looked below him and saw an extra shadow. "You know." Said Eyce, who hovered upside down over Goku's head, "Normally, I would have to power up to 100% to face you in this form, however, with this planet's magic in me, being manipulated and distorted, I'll only be using 50% of it."

Goku went pale, but went to kick Eyce in the head, connecting hard. Eyce didn't budge. Eyce grabbed Goku's leg and threw him up into the air. Goku eventually stopped accerating and held his position in the sky. He looked around, but Eyce was no where to be found. Goku floated there with confusion tattoed all over his face. This was broken when Eyce appeared behind him, and within a second, delivered a deadly tail whip to Goku's neck. The cracking sound echoed through the mountains. Goku went plummeting to the ground. He crashed into the ice with a loud bang, kicking up snow, rock and dust. Once the air was clear, Goku was visible, and had reverted back to a normal Super Saiyan.

"Alright!" Shouted Gohan, "I'm stepping in!" Gohan quickly ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and took off toward Eyce.

"Gohan! Get back here!" Yelled Piccolo.

"Sorry Namek, but we're not letting this end here." Vegete also powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and followed Gohan's lead.

Piccolo sighed and looked to Bardock. "Keep an eye on Videl." Bardock nodded. Piccolo shed his weighted training clothes and took off.

"I hope they know what they're doing." Said Videl.

"Probably not." Commented Raditz. "If Kakarot got beat that easily, even at Super Saiyan 3, than how do you expect those three to handle it?" Raditz spat at the ground and stepped forward. "I'll help them. I may not like it very much, but if it ends this maddening war us and them than I'll help." Raditz brought up his arua and quickly flew off behind the three warriors.

"You'd better come back alive!" Shouted Bardock. Then, a golden flash of light blinded Bardock, Ranza and Videl momentarily.

Emerged from the light was Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. "Don't worry, Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan 3 around." Gotenks took off to engage Eyce as well.

"What? Goten, Trunks!" Bardock and Ranza were the oly two left to protect Videl. "Damn kids."

Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo all stopped in front of Eyce. He laughed. "Well, we've got two Super Saiyan 2s and a Namek, this should be... easy."

Gohan was the first to attack, he went for a punch to Eyce's face. Eyce moved sides ways and kneed Gohan in the gut, which Vegeta used as an advantage to kick Eyce in the jaw. Eyce raised his arm and fired a ki blast at Vegeta's face, casuing him to move back. Piccolo stretched on of his arms out and grabbed Eyce by the neck, he used it to pull himself in to Eyce and blast him with a ki blast to the face. Eyce simple flung him off. Eyce sent out three beams from one finger and struck Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo. His distraction left him open for a knee to the back of the head, delivered by Raditz. Eyce turned around. He grabbed Raditz by the throat. Gohan then kicked Eyce in the back, causing him to lose his grip. Gohan then delivered repeated uppercuts to Eyce's back. Raditz began to throw punches at Eyce's face. Eyce threw his hands out to his sides and sent out a shock-wave, throwing the two Saiyans back. Gotenks then arrived at the scene.

"Another Super Saiyan 3?" Inquired Eyce.

"Hello Ugly," Said Gotenks, "You may have defeated one of my fathers, but he's not the only Super Saiyan 3 around."

"One of your fathers?" Eyce said.

"The other is right behind you." Said Vegeta. "Se, my son Trunks, and Kakarot's son Goten are fused. This is Gotenks. They possess incredible power together."

"Good, that means I can get my revenge on your son!" Eyce lunged at Gotenks, grabbing his head.

"Wrong Trunks!" Yelled Vegeta as he kicked Eyce's ram away from Gotenks. "The Trunks that killed your father came from the Future. A future where everyone of us here was dead. There's no point in killing my son."

Eyce smirked. "Well, then I'll just kill all of you free the universe of Saiyans!" Eyce used his tail and whipped Vegeta in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. Piccolo went for the Special Beam Cannon, but the attack was deflected back at him, drilling a hole in his chest. Piccolo too dropped. Gohan, Raditz and Gotenks assaulted Eyce will everything they had. Gohan and Raditz attacked Eyce at the same time.

"Ka me ha me... ha!" Gohan fired the attack at Eyce.

"Double Sunday!" Raditz fired his two beams at Eyce. Both attacks connected, causing a massive explosion.

Gotenks floated up by the cloud of smoke. He inhaled deeply, then spat out 10 ghost versions of himself. "Super Ghost Kamakazi Attack!" He sent all of the ghosts in at once, causing an even larger explosion. "And that's how we do things!"

"Not quite." Said Eyce from within the cloud of smoke. A Black Death Beam struck Raditz and caused another explosion. Raditz fell quickly to the ground. Gohan went for another Kamehameha but Eyce flew out at him. He drove one of his sharp head spikes through Gohan's abdomen. Gohan's hair reverted to black. "Puny Super Saiyan." Commented Eyce. Eyce grabbed Gohan and pulled him off of his spike. He then tossed Gohan to the ground. Eyce then smirked at Gotenks, who was taken aback with fear.

Gohan landed in front of Bardock, Ranza and Videl.

"Oh no..." Whispered Ranza.

Bardock walked over and stood above his grandson. "That's it." He said. "This has gone on long enough!" Bardock blasted off toward Eyce and Gotenks. Videl just dropped to her knees and crawled over to Gohan.

"Shall we continue to dance?" Eyce said with heavy sarcasm. Eyce noticed a light behind Gotenks. Bardock was approaching fast. Bardock's rage had taken over and he fired his ultimate attack, the Final Spirit Cannon. The blast approached Eyce with high speed. Gotenks just moved out of the way, letting it collide with Eyce. Bardock stopped next to Gotenks.

"We have to end this now!" Bardock rushed into the smoke. The sounds of colliding fists and kicks could be heard from outside of the smoke. Ultimately, Bardock was snet back to the ground, covered in blood, with his armor badly damaged. Gotenks knew what he had to do. He then rushed in and engaged in a fierce battle with Eyce.

Gotenks was the second to give Eyce a fairly decent battle, as he was the only other Saiyan to reach Super Saiyan 3. Gotenks was slightly faster than Goku, still being a kid and also being high off of a sugar rush from both Goten and Trunks. Eyce could hardly keep track of Gotenks' movements. Eyce received many ki blasts, punches, and kicks, leaving bruises and cuts all over his body. Upon realizing the injuries, Eyce grabbed Gotenks and kicked him him the jaw. He repeatedly kicked him in the gut, and smashed him in the face with his fist. After a good minute or so of this brutal assault, Eyce dropped Gotenks, letting him fall to the ground.

"None of them gave me any energy." Said Eyce. He glanced down at the bodies laid out. "I didn't kill them yet, but since non of them had anything to offer, I might as well." Then, Videl caught his eye. She was leaning over Gohan, Ranza next to them. "The girl, she must be the one!" Eyce then sped off toward them.

"Gohan no." Videl's tears ran down her face and onto Gohan. "This can't be, why did you go and do something so stupid Gohan why?"

Ranza felt helpless, if only there was something he could do, but he couldn't. He wasn't nearly strong enough to face Eyce one on one. But, he did notice him approaching. "Uh oh, we have to leave! Here he comes!" Videl didn't do anything. "Listen to me Videl, you possess the rest of this planet's magic, if Eyce gets a hold on you, we're all finished, and the Universe will be his."

Eyce landed in front of them. "Finally, the last two." He began to walk toward them. "Listen to me girl, you escaped my men before, but you have something I want."

_Oh no._ Videl thought. _He knows._

Eyce stopped in front of her. "Now get up and let me take you with me." Videl didn't respond.

"Leave her alone." Barked Ranza.

"Shut up." Eyce winced and sent a gust of wind at Ranza, sending him flying into the wall of the ship. "Now, woman, give me the rest of the pow-UGHHH!" Eyce received a powerful blow to the gut. Eyce stumbled back, totally in shock.

Videl had steam going off of her body. "You hurt my friends..." An electrical spark shot off to her left. "You've hurt countless on this planet..." Another electrical spark shot off, this time to her right. "No more..." She looked Eyce dead in the eyes. Her eyes were emerald green. "No more Eyce..." Her hair began to go up and spike. "No more!" She shouted. A golden light exploded around her, blinding anyone who had their eyes opened. Eyce shielded his face from the incredible light. The light dimmed down, and surrounded Videl's body. Her hair was golden, and her aura glowed around her body. "No more..."

Goku began to stir, the spike in Videl's energy caused him to wake. He looked and saw Eyce with his arm over his eyes, and Videl, standing in front of him, golden aura, spikey golden hair, and with Gohan on the ground in front of her. "Videl... a Super Saiyan?" Goku stumbled up. "That means... Eyce knows the secret... Get away Videl, don't let your emotions cloud your judgment." Goku, still a Super Saiyan, began to walk toward them slowly, but dropped to one knee in pain. "Grrr... I need a few minutes to recover, I need to get back to Super Saiyan 3."

Videl stepped over Gohan and approached Eyce. "You hurt my Gohan, now I'm going to hurt you..." She kicked him in the jaw, sending him up into the air. He did not drop, but was in awe.

Goku still watched, not being able to move much. "Come on..." Suddenly, a voice patched through to him.

"Goku, this is King Kai."

"Haven't heard from you in a while, what's up?" Said Goku with a smile, and a groan of pain.

"Goku, get her away from him, it's only a matter of time before this power is released into the air and captured by Eyce."

"Huh? You mean..."

"She's a Super Saiyan yes, but you and your friends all lost against him, and you were all above Super Saiyan." King Kai said. "The only reason that she is able to hold him off like this is because of the magic in her. The Planet's magic is very powerful. And if used right, can take down even the mightiest of opponents, but it was locked away because if was too dangerous to wield, and always ended up killing the wielder."

"Then why does Eyce think he can control it?" Inquired Goku with anger.

"Because he feels that because he is pure evil, that he can control it. It can only be held by the pure, but the pure good, not evil. If Eyce obtains this power completely, at his natural power level, he'll not only destroy the Planet Arpalei, but the entire Universe."

Goku gasped. "Then I'd better stop him!" Goku stood up and began to power up, his hair once again grew out, and eyebrows disappeared. "How long do I have as a Super Saiyan 3 before I lose it again?"

"Five minutes," Said King Kai, "If you use it any longer than that, you'll end up dead, you're still not fully recovered from Yowai's curse."

"Figures... Okay, here I go!"

Eyce floated backward. Videl then began to deliver fast blows to Eyce's face, then once more, kicked him in the jaw. Eyce held his jaw and smiled. "You've got spunk kid." Videl stared with anger. "But it's not enough, see, the power you possess is magic from this planet, and now that you've released it, it's all seeping out of you. You're just about empty, and all that power... I'm absorbing." Eyce then grabbed Videl by the throat and lifted her into the air, applying some pressure. Steam once again began to come off of Videl's skin. Her hair went back to black and her eyes back to blue. "You really thought you had anything against me. All of that power is mine now."

"Not while I'm still around!" Yelled Goku. Eyce looked in the direction of the voice and was met with huge kick to the face. Eyce flew into a mound of broken rocks and ice.

"Are you okay Videl?"

"Now I am... I was... a Super Saiyan?"

"For a short time, but it was a mistake to get emotional, in a minute, Eyce will have collected all of that magic, and he'll be unstopable. It's best for us to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"You won't escape!" Yelled Eyce, who quickly flew from the mound of rubble. He thrusted his head spike through Goku's abdomen, causing him to revert back to base form. Goku fell to the ground. Goku was still conscious, trying his best to get up, but could hardly move. Then, Eyce whipped VIdel with his tail, dropping her to the ground. "You will all die." Eyce then flew up to a high elevation. The sky darkened and electrical sparks formed around him. "Yes... it's mine... it's all mine!" Eyce had finished collecting the magic of the planet, and now was in total control. His power level skyrocketed so high, that it gave the barely conscious Goku a headache.

"No... it's over... we're finished." Goku passed out.

Eyce brought his hand up above his head and a large black ball with electrical sparks formed above him. "This is the Black Death Ball. With this, I will destroy each and every one of you. But I will not destroy the planet, as it will become my new home! I will rule the Universe from here!" Eyce prepared to launch it. "Anyone care to at least try and stop me?"

Goku woke up and stumbled to his feet. He began to laugh. "Sorry Eyce, but it won't work..." Said Goku with a cough, "We'll survive... all of us will." Goku had a shine in his eye and a wide smile. "So just go ahead and launch it, I dare ya."

Eyce became infuriated. "Fine Saiyan! But remember, the last thing you see is my Black Death Ball, and the last thing you feel is it ripping you to pieces!" Eyce then threw the attack down toward the planet. As it approached, Goku's smile grew. The landscape began to fall apart. Ice, rocks, lava, water, all of these things being thrown around by the force of this massive attack. "Goodbye Saiyan!" The Black Death Ball struck the planet. It sunk into the ground about half way, then exploded. The explosion could be seen from space. A massive light changing from red, to black, to orange, and repeating itself until the explosion dissipated.

**Could this really be the fate of the universe. Have our heroes fallen for their final time? Review this chapter. The answers to these questions are on the way!**


	20. Preparation Begins

_**Chapter 20: Preparation Begins**_

**Flashback:**

**"This is the Black Death Ball. With this, I will destroy each and every one of you. But I will not destroy the planet, as it will become my new home! I will rule the Universe from here!" Eyce prepared to launch it. "Anyone care to at least try and stop me?"**

**Goku woke up and stumbled to his feet. He began to laugh. "Sorry Eyce, but it won't work..." Said Goku with a cough, "We'll survive... all of us will." Goku had a shine in his eye and a wide smile. "So just go ahead and launch it, I dare ya."**

**Eyce became infuriated. "Fine Saiyan! But remember, the last thing you see is my Black Death Ball, and the last thing you feel is it ripping you to pieces!" Eyce then threw the attack down toward the planet. As it approached, Goku's smile grew. The landscape began to fall apart. Ice, rocks, lava, water, all of these things being thrown around by the force of this massive attack. "Goodbye Saiyan!" The Black Death Ball struck the planet. It sunk into the ground about half way, then exploded. The explosion could be seen from space. A massive light changing from red, to black, to orange, and repeating itself until the explosion dissipated. **

**Flashback End:**

**

* * *

**

The area was covered with debris. Rocks, ice chunks, water, lava and smoke. A huge crater was left in the ground, and water and lava poured into it. There was no signs of life anywhere. Goku's space ship was gone. Not one sign of life was left over from the blast. Eyce hovered high above the ground, breathing in deeply as he enjoyed his new found power. "The one thing that my father was incapable of!" He said. "I have finished off the Saiyan race. But I'm not done with them yet. Once I finish converting this useless planet into my new home, I will invade their home world." Eyce turned around and looked up into space. "Earth will be destroyed!" Eyce then took off back toward his ship. His expectations ran high.

"The last things I need are the pathetic inhabitants of this planet to become my slaves, and to have this magic analyzed and manipulated so that I can use it with ease." Eyce increased his speed and vanished in the Arpalei sky.

**

* * *

**

Master Roshi and Krillin were the first to notice the disappearance of Goku's power level among others. They both had extremely worried looks on their faces, which they couldn't hide, which led to questioning of them.

"Krillin," Said 18, the first to speak, "What's wrong? What happened?" Krillin sat silently.

"Roshi?" Added Bulma, "What happened? Why do you guys look so stressed?"

Roshi, though an old perverted man, was very wise, and always was first to break the news in these types of situations. "They were faring quite well against the other two warriors..." He said, "Vegeta defeated the first one, and Gohan the second, but when it came to the main threat..." He paused and sighed, "Well... I'm afraid he was just too powerful for them." They all gasped. 18, Bulma, Chi Chi, Hercule, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs.

"All of them combined?" Inquired Hercule, "You mean, all of their strength combined wasn't enough?"

"I'm afraid not my boy." Replied Roshi.

"Poor Videl..." Said Mr. Satan with a tear running down his face. "I knew her going with them was a bad idea, I just knew it. Maybe it was best that she didn't know of her heritage, about being a Saiyan. Then maybe she wouldn't have had such an attraction to that Gohan kid... I just..."

"Please stop Mr. Satan..." Said Chi Chi with tears flooding out of her eyes, she had just regained consciousness. "I've lived almost my whole life with Goku knowing that he wasn't a normal man, but I didn't care. Then Gohan was born, a joy for both of us, Goku and myself. I was naive enough to think that Gohan wasn't going to be a fighter like his father. But finding out that Goku was an alien freaked me out." She paused and sighed. Hercule teared up more. "Then I knew that our son would be the same, a warrior, but still refused to admit it... Until he killed Cell. That's when I realized that my Gohan was a natural born warrior. And now, even after having Goten, it's still hard for me to think about. But them being gone hurts me the most, they've met their match!" She slammed her fist against a near-by wall. _Now he won't be able to propose... But I wish he would have at least told me first!_

"Hey!" Said Krillin, "What about the Dragon Balls? Can't we use them to bring them back?"

"Well that's one solution." Replied Bulma, "But who's going to keep this madman in space from terrorizing the Universe until we get them back? I mean, even if we brought them back today, they still wouldn't be ready to fight him again, they'd have to train even more before they could take this guy on." Everyone slumped in their seats, they felt helpless.

"I'll take him on..." Stated a familiar voice.

Everyone looked up to the entrance of the living room. A tall figure stood in the door way. His face was a dead give away, even Mr. Satan recognized who it was.

**

* * *

**

It was black under the eyelids of a certain Saiyan, Goku. He didn't know where he was, could hardly move, and had no recollection of his battle with Eyce. He was finally able to open his eyes, moving his irises around to get a better view of the landscape. "Am I dead?" He said to himself, slowly pushing himself up to a sitting position. He said, "It definitely looks like Other World... the sky is purple, the water sparkling more than any other water I've seen." Goku scanned the vast landscape. "And there's Kibito Kai making a statue of Old Kai." Goku fell backward and closed his eyes. After a moment, he sat up quickly, "I'm on the Sacred World of the Kais?" Shouted Goku.

Kibito Kai noticed Goku's voice and turned away from his work. "Hello Goku." Said the powerful Kai. "Glad to see that you're alright."

"Um..." Goku mumbled, "Hey Kibito, so I guess I'm dead right?" Kibito shook his head. "Wait, then if I'm not dead, then why am I here? And the others, are they dead?"

"No Goku, they're alive." Replied Kibito Kai, "They're all resting here. The reason you're all alive is because of the fact that Old Kai and myself were watching your battle on Arpalie. I knew that you guys would all have perished if that blast had hit you. So I rescued you. My Instantaneous Movement is to thank."

"Oh?"

"Just before the blast hit, I was able to quickly circle around to everyone and get them here in one shot." Said Kibito Kai. "You, Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, Piccolo, Bardock, Radtiz, Trunks and Goten, and Ranza are all here safe." Kibito Kai turned around and sighed. "Unfortunately, with Eyce being so powerful now, you might not be able to beat him."

"What do you mean?" Inquired Goku, "What exactly does that magic do to people?"

"It's magic of the Supreme Kai himself." Said Kibito Kai, Goku gasped. "Only someone with a pure heart can wield it. Eyce took that too literally. You must be pure good to wield the power." Kibito sighed. "That's why it chose Videl to hold it. If she knew about it and was stronger, than she would have been able to store it away from Eyce. Eyce will soon control the Universe, but that isn't the worst part." Kibito looked back at Goku. "This magic is so strong, that in the wrong hands, it is set to 'self destruct' in a sense, after a period of time. And because Eyce is so powerful, it could mean the end of the Universe."

"Then I must go back right now and stop him!" Goku began the Instant Transmission, but was soon cut off.

"You fool, if you go back now, you'll surely die!" The Old Kai shouted from afar. Goku stopped and looked at him. "You fool, back in my day, warriors used to listen to their elders, now look at ya. Too eager to do anything without a plan. Such punks nowadays." Old Kai floated over to Goku and Kibito Kai. He peered over Kibito's shoulder. "Kibito, you haven' finished my statue yet. Hop to it."

"Are you serious, Elder?" Snapped Kibito Kai, "We have more important things to worry about than a stupid statue!"

Old Kai brought a hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "You're right Kibito, 100% right actually." Kibito smiled, believing that Old Kai would finally see eye to eye with him. "Go cook dinner, food is more important than anything right now!"

Kibito fell on his face in embarrassment. Goku simply laughed, "Food sounds awesome right now!"

"The dinner is for me young man, go find your own food!" Snapped Old Kai. He coughed and sat down on the grass. "Sit my boy, we have much to discuss."

Goku went to sit, realizing that he forgot to give Gohan back his ring. He reached into his shirt where he had put it last, and felt around. It wasn't there. _Oh no, the ring is gone._

Old Kai held his hand out, causing Goku to look. Llooking for this?" Commented Old Kai.

"Where?" Goku halted. "How did you get that?"

"Kibito said it fell out of your pocket while fighting Eyce, so on his fly through, he picked it up as well." Old Kai coughed. "He's really getting that technique down pat. You owe him your lives." Old Kai tossed the ring to Goku, who caught it and quickly put it back in his shirt.

Goku turned to all seriousness. "So... What do we need to do to defeat Eyce?"

"Well..." Said Old Kai. "I'm not sure there's anything that you can do, then again, I didn't know about the Super Saiyan 3 at first either. You're the first Super Saiyan 3 in existence Goku." He sighed with a growl of his stomach. "Kibito! Food, Now!" Goku laughed at Old Kai's hunger. "Anyway Goku, you have your tail, which is a good thing. It's made you much stronger since you fought Buu. All of you have your tails, strange that it happened all at once."

"Yeah," Said Goku, "Babidi thought he was going to exterminate us by using our own abilities against us, but he lost." Goku sighed. "Oh Kami if there is no way to surpass my current level, than there's no way to defeat Eyce."

"Nonsense!" Barked Old Kai. "There's always a way." Goku sighed. "You don't seem like your cheery self, I've noticed. You've been like this for quite sometime. Tell me, what is the matter? Your son, your wife? That your father is alive? Or is it the discovery that your brother is again living? Tell me boy, I'm more than just a crazy old man ya know."

"Well.." Said Goku. "Life is definitely not what it used to be." He huffed and looked into the purple sky of the Supreme Kai's planet. "First thing is, I have a tail again. I thought it couldn't grow back, I guess there are still ways around it though."

"Exactly." Said Old Kai, "Hell, I could have made that thing grow if I wanted to." He smiled. "But I am a Kai, so it would have been easier than the way Babidi did it." Goku sighed. "What else is troubling you boy?"

"Well, I still can't believe that my father is alive, Raditz is alive, Vegeta and his son, and both of my sons have tails now, Videl is a Saiyan, and... I had an argument with Chi Chi before we left. And added to all of it, I don't think I can defeat Eyce at all."

"Couples fight Goku, I know you never have actually been mad at Chi Chi, but it happens." Old Kai tried to sooth the Saiyan warrior. "As for Eyce, I know of a way you can." Goku looked up. "The Super Saiyan of legend, the one Vegeta always used to talk about. He was not a Super Saiyan like you, nor was he like Broly for that matter."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Goku.

"Let's just say... he was more primitive than you and the rest of the Super Saiyans are."

Gohan and Videl were awake, groggy and wondering where in the Universe they were, and were approaching Old Kai and Goku, who looked up at them. "Dad?" Said Gohan, "We're not dead, are we?" Goku shook his head. "Oh, then what are we doing here?"

"Oh I get it," Snapped Old Kai, "After what I did for you some years ago, and I don't even get a hello? Kids these days I swear!" Gohan and Videl stood puzzled. "Well don't just stand there, go wake up your friends, I'm not repeating myself a hundred times today!" Gohan nodded and flew off toward where everyone was sleeping.

A few minutes later, a groggy group including Piccolo, Ranza, and five cranky Saiyans, joined Goku and Old Kai, Goku stood up and waved at them. "Kakarot!" Snapped Vegeta, "Your oldest brat woke me up! I was having an awesome dream about Taco Bell, minus the horrible after experience, and he had to show up and..." Vegeta stopped his rant and looked around, remembering the Old Kai's world like they were on it just yesterday. "Uh, Kakarot, are we dead?"

Old Kai then snapped again. "NO YOU IDIOTS! NONE OF YOU ARE DEAD, I WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN!" Everyone looked at Old Kai in shock, wide eyes and mouths hanging wide open. "Now, if we're done being idiots, I have something to say." Everyone stood there silently, trying not to speak of Old Kai's insanity. "As I was saying to Goku, I have a way that just might defeat Eyce." Old Kai sighed, "And Vegeta, you know exactly what I mean."

Vegeta huffed. "Actually, old man, I have no idea what you're talking about, so please, explain."

"Do you remember the story you told of the Original Super Saiyan?"

"Actually," Said Vegeta, "I do, it was said that he could only maintain his incredible power in the transformed state, and he..." Vegeta paused, knowing what Old Kai was talking about now. He looked at Old Kai with wide eyes.

Old Kai smiled and spoke, "A Super Saiyan in the Oozaru form." Old Kai looked at Goku. "Do you think you can do it?"

Vegeta instantly snapped causing Raditz, who was standing to his left, to fall over, Bardock had to put his hands out to stop Raditz's fall. "Why the hell are you asking him? He can't even control his transformed state, unlike me, who has complete control over the transformation."

"Because Vegeta," Said Old Kai, "Unlike Goku, you do not have the patience that Goku does, so training you would do me no good. You'd just try and plow through the training and transform, but it doesn't work like that."

Vegeta was taken aback. "Fine." He said, "If you insist."

"I for one think it's not such a smart idea," Commented Raditz, "I can't even control MY transformation."

"He's right." Said Bardock, "I can't either."

"And neither can Gohan and Goten." Said Goku.

"It's because you're a family of low class warriors." Said Vegeta, "But you Kakarot, somehow you've managed to ascend so high, that the system can't even classify you anymore." Vegeta smiled. "That's why Old Kai is picking you. You're special, something about you makes you different from the rest of the Saiyans, and that's been carried down into your sons."

"He certainly is special... isn't he..." Said Old Kai. Vegeta began to laugh, instantly catching Old Kai's unintentional humor. Then Goten and Trunks joined in. Eventually, everyone was laughing, confusing Goku like hell. "Okay, this is how I want to work this." The laughing stopped. "Goku will face all of you at the same time, putting him under stressful conditions. All of you being in base form. After I end the first wave of training, those who cannot transform into Super Saiyans will become tools for distraction. Then comes the Super Saiyan 2 training, and so on and so forth. Goten and Trunks will have to fuse into Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks in the final wave. The circumstances must be as real as they can get as well, don't hold back, just don't kill him."

_Finally,_ thought Raditz to himself, _I can finally take on my brother, and we can settle our little score. Just wait until he learns about MY secret._

Raditz was totally oblivious to the fact that Old Kai was able to read minds. _This should be interesting._ He thought to himself. "Alright, after we get done eating, we will begin training."

"Alright!" Shouted Goku, "Food, finally, I'm starving!" Raditz, Bardock, Vegeta, and all the other Saiyans were drooling. Piccolo, Old Kai, and Ranza just stood next to each other, staring at them.

"That's a lot of drool." Said Ranza, clearly stating the obvious.

"The Saiyan appetite is utterly disgusting." Added Piccolo.

"You're not kidding." Commented Old Kai. "Kibito! Get the food done now, or we're gonna have an ocean of Saiyan saliva to clean up. Of course when I say we, I really mean you!"

"Coming Elder!" Replied Kibito Kai, balancing mountains of plates on his arms, and even his head. He almost tripped a few times, but managed to make it safely to the group.

"Alright, let's dig in!" Shouted Goku.

**

* * *

**

"I've circled this planet ten times already, where the hell are all the natives?" Eyce circled Arpalei in search of any life so he could use them as slaves. "Darn, I wish I hadn't killed them all, I could have used them as slaves as a start. Oh well, too late now." Eyce slowly dropped to the ground and looked around. "Useless. I guess I'll have to blast them out." Eyce extended his hand, but before he could blast anything, he heard a sound behind him, the sound of someone landing on the ground.

Eyce turned around. "Who's there?" Eyce caught a full view of the person. A boy with long hair. "Do you know me?" Said Eyce.

"Perhaps I do." Said the boy. "A few stories here and there..."

"What do you want my boy?" Inquired Eyce with a kind approach.

"I've come to challenge you, son of Frieza." Replied the boy.

"Really?" Said Eyce. "Well that's too bad, I'm kind of busy, maybe we can meet another time my boy, nice to meet you." Eyce began to turn away, but then he realized that something strange was going on... something peculiar. _How did he know I was the son of Frieza, I don't even know this kid... I've never done anything to him. Probably another baboon out for revenge because I blew up his planet, or killed his parents, or something crazy like that..._ Eyce then turned his head back to get a good look at his face. _Hold on a second..._

**To Be Continued...**

**Cliff Hanger...**

**Your opportunity to take guesses has risen. Who's challenging Eyce? Guess, and we'll see in my next update. :]**


	21. The Secret of Raditz

_**Chapter 21: The Secret of Raditz**_

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting the damn disclaimer, I don't own DragonBall Z****. Remind me of the disclaimer, because I always seem to forget.**_**  
**_

**

* * *

**

Eyce stood with his back to the young boy, with his head turned back, examining his face. He had blue eyes with black pupils. _Where have I seen those eyes before? I've never seen this guy, yet he looks familiar._ He turned totally around to look at the boy. He had long hair and a sword strapped to his back. _Gragh, this guys starting to get on my nerves, challenging me, and not even attempting to stop me. What kind of person..._

"So..." Said the boy. "There's something I must know." Eyce stopped his thoughts and coughed a bit. The boy bent his knees and his elbows. "Did you ever think about how all of your victims felt when you killed them?" Eyce's eyes grew wide. "How about Goku and Gohan?" The boy's voice grew intense. "Or even about my father?" He shouted, steam began to rise off of his skin. He yelled, causing a hughe flash of light to explode around him. Eyce was almost blinded by the light. The light condensed into a golden aura around him, his long hair went up and spiked, four locks hung down around his face, his eyes turned emerald green, and his face was filled with anger.

"A Super Saiyan?" Shouted Eyce. "I thought I killed off the rest of them just a little while ago!" Eyce stared into his face, putting all of the pieces together. _Could it be? _Eyce then began having multiple flashbacks.

**Flashback:**

_Chapter 16:_

_"Ah, so this must be Vegeta's son?" Vegeta became protective. "It's hard to believe that a little runt like you was able to kill my father. My father was killed by a Super Saiyan twelve years ago. You only look ten or eleven." _

_Chapter 19:_

_Hello Ugly," Said Gotenks, "You may have defeated one of my fathers, but he's not the only Super Saiyan 3 around."_

_"One of your fathers?" Eyce said._

_"The other is right behind you." Said Vegeta. "See, my son Trunks, and Kakarot's son Goten are fused. This is Gotenks. They posses incredible power together."_

_"Good, that means I can get my revenge on your son!" Eyce lunged at Gotenks, grabbing his head._

_"Wrong Trunks!" Yelled Vegeta as he kicked Eyce's arm away from Gotenks. "The Trunks that killed your father came from the Future. A future where everyone of us here was dead. There's no point in killing my son."_

**Flashback End:**

Eyce then took a step back._ It has to be!_

**

* * *

**

"Let the training... Begin!" Shouted Old Kai.

Goku stood with his eyes closed in an open field. Preparing for an attack from any direction. Focused, and determined to reach Super Saiyan status while transformed into the Oozaru state. He waited patiently, breathing in an out. He knew that the training would be difficult, being that he was facing eight very powerful fighters. The first attack was from Piccolo, using the Special Beam Cannon from a distance. Goku barely dodged it. Then Piccolo came up behind him and kicked him in the back, Goku arched in pain, Piccolo went for a kick to Goku's head, but Goku ducked under it, leaving Piccolo off guard, allowing Goku to use a leg sweep and take Piccolo down. Piccolo quickly got back up and darted toward Goku. Goku got into a blocking position but Piccolo changed his direction and shot straight up into the air. Goku looked up, letting his guard down.

He was then met with an elbow to the back, curtsy of his oldest son, Gohan. Goku turned around and began throwing punches and kicks at Gohan. Dust was getting kicked up around them from the wind thrown off of their punches. Gohan then kicked Goku in the side, causing him to halt battle for a moment, at which point, Vegeta and Bardock appeared and joined Gohan in the assault on Goku. Goku was experienced in fending off more than one opponent at a time, but these three were very powerful, almost matching him in strength and speed at a consistent pace of battle.

_Alright_ He thought, _Time to take this up a notch._ The split second Goku found a break in the consistency was when he went for it. "Kaioken!" In a flash, a pinkish-red aura went up around Goku, and he was moving faster than the three Saiyans combined. Goku found another break in consistency and used it to jump into the air, causing the three assaulting Saiyans to clash with each other. "Goku, one, them zeeero." Goku gloated.

Before he could enjoy his celebration any further, Goten and Trunks came up from behind him and grabbed him. Goku began to spin around, trying to fling the two off of him. Still using the Kaioken technique, Goku bumped it up 20 times and escaped the clutches of the two rascals. Their speed was ridiculous. Goku raced around in the Kaioken times 20, but Goten and Trunks kept right up with him. A pinkish circle developed in the sky, while two blue ones developed on each side of it.

"These boys are making me dizzy!" Complained Old Kai.

"They sure are putting on quite a good show." Commented Kibito Kai.

"Shut up..." Old Kai tapped his foot, becoming increasingly impatient. He then glanced over to his right, noticing Raditz, just standing there. "Hey! What are you doing, why aren't you out there?"

"Waiting for my opportunity to strike..." Replied Raditz.

Old Kai simply nodded and looked back up. "Hey Goku, step it up will ya?"

Goku looked down and nodded at Old Kai, stopping dead in his tracks, letting the two boys fly right by him. Goku then transformed into a Super Saiyan, keeping his same position. Bardock took this as a sign that his duty was over and joined Old Kai and Kibito. Gohan, Vegeta and the boys, however, took this as an invite, and all upgraded to Super Saiyans.

Videl sat in the grass watching, her tail swayed with the wind, and her mind wandered. The fact that she'd been a Super Saiyan completely baffled her, and she still wondered why the "Eternal Power for The Pure" magic of Arpalei chose her to carry it. These questions she couldn't answer, but she thought she knew someone who could. Someone who told her of her Saiyan heritage in the very beginning. Fortune Teller Baba. Getting to her was an issue, but she figured she had until the end of the training to figure out how to find her. A loud thud broke her train of thought.

High above, Vegeta had clashed fists together, and sent out a massive shock wave, Old Kai had fallen over. Gohan then entered the mix and went for a kick, Goku used his free arm to block. Trunks went for a kick, and Goku used his right leg to block. Goten then fired a Kamehameha wave from behind, a very powerful Kamehameha wave. Goku vanished, along with Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan.

Goku appeared behind Goten and hit him in the back, then elbowed him to the ground. Vegeta began a vicious assault on Goku. As they battled, the spun around not realizing their speed. This caused a tornado of dust to form around them. Gohan, Trunks and Goten decided to position around the tornado. Trunks used his finish buster, while Goten and Gohan fired Kamehamehas at it. The blasts met with a huge explosion.

"Damn kids!" Barked Old Kai, "You're gonna make me sick, this is far from what we need!"

Raditz just stood there watching. Calculating every move made.

The tornado dissipated, and what was left was a huge golden aura, surrounded by electrical sparks. Goku and Vegeta were still at each others throats. They had each other in a Greco-Roman knuckle lock, and refused to let go. Gohan quickly upgraded to Super Saiyan 2. The power being generated caused the sky to fill up with clouds, and rain began pouring down. A rarity on the Planet of the Kais. Goku delivered a headbutt to Vegeta and floated backward. Vegeta, feeling insulted by this, sent a Ki blast flying toward Goku. Goku simply descended toward the ground. Vegeta followed, Gohan also. The three stood on a triangle, Goku kept his eyes on both of his opponents, knowing that either of them could attack at any time.

Gohan and Vegeta nodded at each other, and assaulted Goku at the same time. Goku put up his guard.

**

* * *

**

Eyce was still in shock, as he looked into the eyes of this Super Saiyan. He took a breath and regained his composure. "So... you're the boy Vegeta was talking about... Trunks..."

"You could say that." Replied Mirai Trunks. "So... he told you about me... before you killed him."

"A most joyous kill." Said Eyce.

"Why don't we just fight, I have a lot better things to be doing than dealing with you." Mirai was getting irritated. "I'm going to stop you."

"Hah, if Goku couldn't stop me, even at Super Saiyan 3, than I don't know how you're going to."

Mirai smiled. "Let's find out then." Mirai rushed at Eyce and caught him with a hard blow to the face. Eyce grabbed his face and cried out in pain. Mirai still grinned.

"So..." Said Eyce, letting go of his face to reveal blood on his hand. He was bleeding from the nose and the mouth. "Gragh, you made me bleed kid, that hurt!"

"Why should I care?" Replied Mirai, "Huh? Why should I care when all you've managed to take is my father and my best friends? I know you're kind, you're heartless and cruel, and won't stop until you get what you want." Mirai's voice was cold, "You're a monster, nothing more, nothing less."

The two lunged at each other and began ripping at each other. Mirai Trunks' strength was incredible. Even at just the first stage of Super Saiyan, he was able to keep up with Eyce. The both jumped back from each other and fired Ki blasts. They collided. Eyce stood there, breathing heavily, feeling as if he had achieved victor, but behind him was Mirai.

"Don't get too comfortable, it's not over yet."

Eyce turned around and looked him dead in the eyes, confused and battered. _Why is this happening to me? Why? I defeated all of those other Saiyans, so why is this kid, whose not even a Super Saiyan 3, able to match me so well?_ Mirai just kept his smile.

**

* * *

**

Oblivious to the battle on Arpalei, Goku was engaging in a hard training course. He had been fighting Vegeta and Gohan for about fifteen minutes in an intense battle. On top of the intense psychical toll taken by Goku, Vegeta and Gohan, the planet was also taking heavy damage. Needless to say, Old Kai was complaining up a storm.

"You damn kids wrecked my statue!" He yelled.

"Easy Elder," Said Kibito, "Don't worry about the statue."

"Don't worry?" Inquired Old Kai, "You're telling me not to worry? Now you're in trouble, you're building a new one... bigger!"

"What!" Exclaimed Kibito Kai. "You're insane."

Old Kai smirked and kept his eyes on the battle. The three Saiyan warriors attires were ripped up from the intense battle. Vegeta hit Goku with a double axe blow to the head, sending him flying toward the ground. Goku was able to roll, and then on his feet hard, creating a huge crater. Vegeta and Gohan both fired very large Ki blasts at him, which he could only block. An explosion erupted from the crater. Gohan and Vegeta floated there, breathing heavily. Behind them however, was Goku. Vegeta and Gohan turned to look and saw him. He was glowing, he was a Super Saiyan 3.

"Great." Said Vegeta, "Guess were out of the game." Goku smirked.

Then, a flash of light was seen in the distance. Only a second later, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks flew between Gohan and Vegeta, almost knocking them down, and began attacking Goku. This battle was much different. Two Super Saiyan 3s battling in the sky. Each blow send out massive shock waves. This continued for a while, neither warrior losing a step, neither warrior backing down. Vegeta and Gohan couldn't help but float there and watch. After a little while of zipping around the sacred sky, the both fired off huge energy waves, very close to each other, causing a huge golden colored explosion. Gohan and Vegeta flew out of the way, back down to the ground. Piccolo was astonished, he'd never seen such a battle, no one had.

After the explosion ended, Goten and Trunks were seen falling from the sky, Goku was falling as well, sustaining his first Super Saiyan transformation. The boys landed hard, Goten on top of Trunks, and Goku landed back first. Old Kai began to clap. "Good show. Bardock, you know what to do."

Barock smiled. "As you wish." He began to charge his Moon Blast, to initiate the Oozaru transformation. That's when Raditz stepped in.

"Save it, it's my turn to face Kakarot." Raditz then flew out to the training area, which by now has been demolished. He landed about ten feet away from Goku and stood there, waiting for him to get up.

Goku finally got to his feet and saw him. He grinned, "Hey man, you missed the best training ever."

Raditz cocked his head and grinned, "Oh you think so?"

"Huh?" Goku began to scratch his head. "But you missed the first round training..."

"Can it brother." Goku was taken aback. "You and I have had a score to settle since the day you let that frog over there kill me." Goku looked over to Piccolo. "At first I didn't even want to look at you again, I felt disgraced because my little brother, who couldn't even remember his name let alone his heritage, had defeated me in combat. Especially with the help of a Namek. But when I first learned of your win over Frieza, and that you were a Super Saiyan while doing it, it got me thinking. Since then, I have been training, waiting for the day that I would meet you again."

Goku sighed, "So you want to settle a grudge? Fine, We'll do it then."

"One on one brother," Replied Raditz, "But first... I must show you how much I've progressed." Raidtz got into a power up position, and began to collect energy. "Behold brother, you're the first to know about this." Rocks began to rise up and break apart, and a blue aura formed around him. "Now feast your eyes, brother..." Goku took a step back, the ground was rattling. "At the new and improved Raditz!" A light flashed around him, shining bright, causing the planet to shake. Everyone peered into the light, surprised at what they were seeing. The light made one final burst before condensing. Raditz's figure could be seen, but it was entirely golden.

"No way, it can't be!" Snapped Vegeta.

"It is." Said Piccolo. "Raditz has done it."

The the golden light soon expanded into an aura, flailing around Raditz's body. His eyes were emerald green, his long hair was now more spiky and golden blond. His muscles shook from the intense energy. "Are you impressed?"

"Raditz..." Goku was in shock. "I can't believe this."

"You better." Replied the now Super Saiyan Raditz. "Because I'm not going to hold back." Raditz then, using his new found speed, appeared in front of Goku and punched him in the gut. Goku bent over, grasping his stomach, unable to believe the strength that Raditz possessed

Goku coughed. "Raditz!" Goku then delivered a kicked to Raditz's face. Raditz stumbled back, but Raditz returned with a spin kick to Goku's face. Then they began to throw punches and kicks. Goku seemed to gain the advantage at first, but Raditz knew Goku was exhausted from the training.

Raditz jumped back and fired a Ki blast at Goku, which Goku just barely deflected. The defected blast just barely missed Old Kai's head. Raditz took this time to gain speed and ram his shoulder into Goku's gut. Goku fell backwards and onto the ground. "Are you finished?" Raditz crossed his arms and frowned. "I hope not, I'm just getting to test out my new powers, and all you can do is lay there."

Goku stumbled back up and took a breath. "I'm far from finished."

"Good."

Old Kai began to thin about this situation. _Oh boy, this could erupt into something more than I expected. Raditz is a Super Saiyan,and feels that he can take his brother. I better get this transformation underway soon._

Goku and Raditz stood across from each other, preparing to rip at each other. Videl was still sitting in the grass, still watching, and still thinking. "I hope this doesn't go wrong." She Said to herself. She glanced over at Gohan, wondering what was on his mind. She knew she could use the mental link to enter his mind, but chose not to. She looked back at the two Super Saiyans. "I really need to find Baba, I need to know more about myself, I know there is more that she didn't tell me."

**

* * *

**

Mirai Trunks and Eyce were still battling. Trunks was beginning to lose his edge over Eyce. Eyce was mapping out Trunks' every move, and was beginning to detect mistakes in his technique, allowing him to make a battle plan. One hard clash of fists sent both of them flying backwards. Eyce kept his eyes locked on Mirai Trunks. _Finally, I will get my revenge on the TRUE killer of my father._ He began to laugh to himself. "Excellent."

**What did you think everyone? Things are getting intense, I think, and I want to know what you think. Leave reviews. Updates will be coming your way :]**


	22. Return To Arpalei

_**Chapter 22: Return to Arpalei**_

**Sorry about the wait, here is 22.**_**  
**_

**

* * *

**

Goku and Raditz stood across from each other. Goku weakened from his training, just barely holding onto his Super Saiyan status, while Raditz was fresh, and just getting started with his new Super Saiyan powers. Raditz quickly appeared in front of Goku and gave him a blow to the gut. Goku yelped in pain and leaned against Raditz's shoulder. He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Brother... I've waited for far too long." Raditz shoved Goku to the ground. "Being dead for so long has it's perks... I'm sure you already have figured that out though."

Goku crawled backward and then tried to get up to his feet. "You really wanted to test me... in this state even..."

"Well Kakarot." Said Raditz. "Since you being at full strength means you'd be a Super Saiyan 3, I wouldn't stand a chance. It took you years to reach that state. I've not been training for as long as you have."

Goku wobbled around for a moment and locked eyes with Raditz. "You wanna fight?" Goku said with intensity. "You'll get one." Goku quickly vanished. Raditz looked around for him but couldn't detect him. Raditz then received a boot to the side of the head, causing his neck to crack, and him to fall on the ground. Goku hovered in the air with his leg extended to the side.

Raditz stood up and cracked his neck once more. "Nice kick, but try this." Raditz then vanished. Goku looked around for a moment. Raditz appeared behind him and rammed his shoulder into Goku's back. Goku screamed in pain and flew forward. Raditz then flew beside him, his hair whipped in the wind. He then grabbed Goku and pulled him face to face. "You're a fool to think that this is just training for me..." Raditz then pushed away from him, letting Goku fly right into a huge boulder while Radtiz flew around it. Goku flew out the other side of the boulder and landed hard on the ground, skidding for a good 50 feet before stopping. Raditz slowed to a halt, still hovering sideways off the ground.

Goku groaned and rolled to his back. "You... really just want revenge?" Raditz retained that evil grin. Goku then had a rush of adrenaline. "Fine!" He yelled, quickly powering up. He ascended up to Super Saiyan 3. The power was so intense that Raditz ended up getting pushed high into the air. Goku continued to yell as is power grew enormously.

Vegeta and Gohan had to put up an energy shield to keep the wind from sending everyone flying. "Come on Dad!" Gohan Said, "That's enough!"

"Not for your father it isn't." Commented Vegeta, "If it's revenge Raditz wants, then I'm sure Kakarot will fight at his maximum." Gohan sighed as he tried to retain his end of the shield.

"No you fool!" Old Kai just barely managed to muster, "Still, he hasn't fully recovered his Super Saiyan 3 powers. If he keeps this up, he'll die!"

Gohan looked at Old Kai with shock, then back to his father. "Dad..." Gohan then realized someone was missing. "Hey, where's Videl?"

Little did they know, Videl was hovering high in the air, keeping a safe distance from the extreme winds created by Goku's awesome power. She kept trying to devise a plan to speak with Baba before they went back to Arpalei, she just couldn't figure out a plan. The flash of gold was intense, Goku was pure gold. Raditz was hovering high above him.

"He's gone mad!" Said Raditz. "What a fool. Powering up this high after all of that training." A huge chunk of rock came flying at Raditz's head. Luckily for Raditz, he was able to duck just in time. "He's gone insane."

Goku had reached his maximum energy output. He had created a small crater around himself. He hovered above the ground for a moment, then dropped into the small hole. Slowly, Goku's hair turned black, and decreased in length. He slowly reverted to his base form. The wind blew, and Goku was just about dead at this point.

"Damn, I need to give him a senzu bean!" Gohan exclaimed. He went to fly toward his father but was grabbed by Vegeta.

"Are you mad boy?" Vegeta snapped. Gohan looked at him in question of his actions. "Just watch." Bardock walked a few feet in front of the rest of the group and watched the sky.

He took a glance back at Old Kai, who nodded, then back to the sky. Slowly, he raised his right arm, opening his hand. He concentrated energy, and formed a white ball of energy above his palm. He pulled back, then quickly threw the ball up into the sky. It traveled quickly, "Everyone look away!" He then clenched his fist. "Moon Blast Explode!" The ball stopped and exploded into a huge ball of light. Every Saiyan in the area knew not to look at, but Goku was too weak to look away.

"Look..." He said. "It's so beautiful... and warm..." Goku smiled and laughed at the light, but his eyes began to flash red. A golden light began to radiate off of him, and his power was being rejuvenated. He soft light then erupted into a violent wind storm, golden waves traveled with the wind.

"What's going on?" Inquired Gohan, "Is this supposed to happen?" Old Kai nodded. Gohan looked to Vegeta, who just stood there.

Old Kai then spoke. "Enough now."

Bardock then fired another blast, this one to destroy the moon blast. It struck, causing a massive explosion. The transformation stopped, and Goku passed out. "Well son." Said Bardock, "You're ready."

"Wait, that's it?" Gohan looked around at everyone in the group, but no one would answer. "Oh come on, there's got to be more."

"I'd rather him fully transform when facing Eyce rather than on my planet." Said Old Kai, "It'll be a miracle if he is able to control the beast."

"So what do we do now?" Commented Piccolo. Leaning against a rock with his arms crossed, Piccolo had not been phased by the power.

Old Kai just smiled and spoke. "Kibito Kai will transport you back to Arpalei when Goku wakes up, I'm sure you'll find a nice surprise."

Videl landed on the ground near Gohan. Gohan quickly reacted, "Where have you been, you scared me stupid!"

"Hush." Said Videl, walking past Gohan. Gohan just stared in awe. She approached Kibito Kai and looked him in the eyes. "Will you take me to see Baba?"

Kibito pondered for a moment, "The Fortune teller? I may but, why do you ask?"

"Her and I have some things to talk about." Videl sighed and looked behind him to Gohan, her tailed waved around. "I need some more answers."

Kibito nodded. "Of course."

**

* * *

**

The landscape was turning into rubble. Crowds of Arpalei natives gathered on the cliffs to watch the battle, as their last hope, in the form of Mirai Trunks, was getting ready for round two of his battle with Eyce. Eyce scanned the cliffs, knowing their presence. _Big mistake little guys._

Trunks shot off a blast at Eyce, catching him by surprise. The blast had no effect, but it created a cloud of smoke around Eyce. "Ha, what was that supposed to do?" commented Eyce, "Pathetic." The smoke cleared a little, and Trunks was no longer in front of him. Eyce looked to both his sides, behind him, and even above him, but Mirai was no where to be found. "Wait, where the hell?"

The ground shook underneath Eyce. He looked down and stood firmly, trying to make sense of the shaking. This wasn't coming from his ship, so what was causing the shaking. The ground split underneath Eyce, catching him off guard because there was no cracks where he was standing. He hovered over the open ground for a moment, watching and waiting. It was full of molten rock, which just kept rising.

Mirai hovered over head, not letting Eyce know he was there. _Come on guys, you've got to summon the dragon, I won't be able to hold Eyce much longer._ Mirai extended both his arms in front of him, and began making many rapid arm motions, setting up for the Burning Attack. _Here goes nothing. _He thought, stopping his arms and aiming at Eyce, "Take this!" Mirai fired the Burning Attack. Eyce looked above him, diverting his attention from the magma filled crevice. The blast approached fast.

"That won't hurt me." Said Eyce. Before Eyce could move, the molten rock became violent, and began shooting up around him. "What? What's going on?" He looked around each side of him, while the blast from Mirai approached. Then, one more blast of molten rock came shooting up right underneath Eyce. Mirai's Burning Attack, and the molten rock connected with Eyce at the exact same time, capturing him in a huge, fiery explosion.

Mirai smiled at his work. "That'll teach ya."

**

* * *

**

Back on Earth, Bulma had set the Dragon Balls up on Kami's look out, and had summoned the Dragon, with Dende's approval. He had been keeping them for an emergency. The dark sky, combined with the glow around Shenron's long, snake like body was enough to send chills down even the strongest warriors spine.

"Speak now." Said the large Dragon, "I will grant you two wishes, tell me your first wish."

"Well Shenron." Said Bulma, "Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Goten, Gohan and Videl and Bardock all went off into space to try and save another world. Sadly, they all died fighting, and we need them alive to save the Universe. If not, whoever they were fighting will come here and destroy all of us."

Chi Chi interrupted. "Please Shenron, bring them back to life so they can finish the job and come home safely."

"Hmmmm..." Shenron groaned. He pondered for a moment, silently. "Hmrph... I cannot grant this wish..."

Bulma instantly freaked, stomping her foot on the ground. "What do you mean, they have to be brought back or this guy will take over the universe!"

"I cannot grant this wish because none of the people you mentioned have died!" Said Shenron, shaking the ground with his deep voice.

"What?" Inquired Krillin, "If they're not dead, then where are they?"

"I cannot locate them." Replied Shenron.

Everyone stood there silently. They couldn't believe that they weren't dead, but they also couldn't believe that Shenron was unable to locate them. Dende's thoughts raced, trying to figure out the reason Shenron was unable to find Goku and the others. He couldn't come up with anything right away, leaving everyone without a clue as to what to do.

"Well..." Shenron groaned. "I'm not in the mood to play the waiting game with you people again..."

**

* * *

**

"Well, this is it Videl." Said Kibito Kai, "Fortune Teller Baba's palace."

Videl looked at the structure, two main buildings and a battle arena in the center, all mounted atop a lake. "It's nice," Said Videl, "Wait, are we back on Earth?"

"Yes," Said Kibito, "It would be best if you stayed here for a while. Whatever you may seek, Baba may be able to help. I must go and return Goku and the others to Arpalie." Kibito then vanished, leaving Videl to enter on her own.

Videl gulped and began to walk toward the entrance of the palace. She climbed up the steps, to the entrance, and stopped in front of the door. "Alright, here we go." She knocked on the door once, and the door opened. "Well, that was easy."

"Who's there?" Called out the voice of Baba.

"It's me, Videl." Replied Videl, "Videl Satan."

"Videl?" Said Baba. "Come on in dear! It's been so long!" Videl nodded and entered the building. Baba sat atop her crystal ball and hovered around. "Videl, it's so good to see you again. Welcome back to Earth, and to my palace."

"Thank you." Replied Videl. "So, you knew we left?"

"Of course, I've been keeping an eye on you for the longest time Videl." Baba smiled at the beautiful young girl. "I promised your mother that I would keep under my watchful eye."

"I see." Replied Videl.

Baba gazed at Videl and noticed her tail. "So, I see you've decided to keep that tail of yours." Videl looked behind her to see. It was raised up, as if she were in a good mood.

"Yeah well." She said.

"Come with me, you wanted to speak with me, so come with and we shall speak." Baba turned around and floated off. Videl followed.

**

* * *

**

"Did he get lost or something?" Commented Old Kai. "You guys need to leave now, and he's not back yet!" Old Kai kicked a can next to him, hurting himself.

Goku was stretching, tending to his wounds from the training, and changing his clothes. Gohan approached him. "Here Dad, eat this." Gohan flicked a senzu bean at him. Goku caught it quickly.

"Thanks son, I'll need it for sure." Goku popped it in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. Quickly, his cuts and bruises began to vanish, and his energy went back to normal. "That's better." He said.

"If he doesn't show up withing the next five seconds!" Vegeta snapped. Kibito Kai then appeared right in front of him, cutting him off. Vegeta had a startled expression on his face, while leaning back on one foot. He then stood straight up and crossed his arms. "Took ya long enough."

Raditz stood bitterly by himself, a few yards away from the rest of the group. He had returned to his base form, and just watched them. "I'll have my Chance Kakarot."

"Lets go before Eyce decides to do any more damage." Said Piccolo.

Kibito nodded and motioned for everyone to get into a circle around him. Once everyone circle up, Kibito, along with the circle, vanished. Ranza however, decided to stay behind with Old Kai.

"What's the matter?" Inquired Old Kai, "Why didn't you go with them?"

"I'm no use to them." Replied Ranza. "After all that Eyce has put me through, you would think I would love to see him die. But I don't. I just wish I knew where my mother was... I know she's alive... just where..."

Old Kai gazed at Ranza, scratching his chin, and scanning the boys movements and listened to the trembling in his voice, which he could only hear.

**

* * *

**

The battle on Arpalei between Mirai and Eyce rolled on. Trunks was now losing the battle however. Eyce had gained control when Mirai was distracted by the explosion from his Burning attack. Now, Mirai was a bloody mess, and was hardly able to block any of Eyce's attacks. However, he was able to retain his new Super Saiyan 2 power, but was not able to do much with it.

Eyce delivered a huge whip to Mirai's face with his tail, sending him flying into the air. Eyce then jumped up into the air, and quickly passed him. He stopped, letting Mirai fly right toward him. Eyce shot his elbow back and Mirai slammed into it. He screamed in agony. "Now boy, do you see?" Said Eyce, "You can't even match my powers." Eyce then spun around, raising his leg high and catching Mirai in the side of the head with it. As Mirai flew toward the ground, Eyce raised his arm and quickly gathered energy. It formed a black ball with a purple core. "You'll die here, boy."

Before Eyce could launch the ball, four large energy waves came at Eyce from four directions. His death ball vanished and Eyce attempted to block. The four blasts collided with Eyce, resulting in a huge explosion, a fire of red and orange accompanied by smoke.

Mirai rolled onto his back, laying in ice and dirt. Someone landed just above his head. Mirai's vision was blurry, but he knew the figure had to be at least a Super Saiyan. The voice gave away who it was, much to Mirai's surprise.

"If you ever lay your hands on my son again, I'll make sure your hands won't exist anymore!" The voice was obvious to Mirai.

"Father?" Mirai's vision soon cleared, and the figure was indeed Vegeta. Upgraded to Super Saiyan 2.

Present Trunks was confused. "Wait, who is this guy?" He asked his father.

"Hush up son," Replied Vegeta, "I'll explain later. Right now, we have a beast to finish off."

Eyce lowered himself out of the cloud of smoke, locking eyes with Vegeta. "So you're alive huh? Where are the others?"

Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Goku landed as well, creating a line as they stood behind Mirai, who laid nearly unconscious on the ground. Raditz and Bardock watched from a high cliff. "What's your deal anyway?" Inquired Bardock. "You've waited so long for revenge?"

"Father, you don't know what it feels like to be made a fool of like I have." Said Raditz. "I'll get my chance at him. I will."

Bardock could only sighm with his hand held to his face. "You'll never get it will you?"

Raditz chuckled and watched the altercation.

Mirai slowly stumbled to his feet. "So... they wished you back huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Said Vegeta, "We were never dead."

"But, mother, and Chi Chi, they both thought..."

"It's because they can't sense our power levels in the other world." Said Goku. "We were brought there buy Kibito Kai for some training."

"Uh..." Mirai stumbled around a bit. He was clearly confused.

"Enough of this." Snapped Eyce, "Let's finish what we started."

"Would you shut up for a minute!" Snapped Vegeta, "Honestly!" Eyce was taken aback, but didn't say a word.

Mirai then stumbled onto Gohan. His eyes went wide, Gohan's appearance was similar to Future Gohan. Mirai was in shock, as if he were seeing his best friend again. "Gohan," Mirai said, "You've... changed so much."

Gohan smiled at Mirai, "Yeah well, it's been a long time."

Mirai smiled and laughed. He looked at everyone, and noticed that all of the Saiyans had tails. "Hey, you guys... you all have tails... but how?"

"Long story." Said Vegeta. He glanced at Eyce. "Well guys, ready for the final battle with this freak?" Goku nodded, Vegeta looked over to him. Remember, The Golden Oozaru is a last resort weapon against him, got it?"

Goku smiled. "Don't worry, I've got a good feeling about this." Something shined in Goku's Super Saiyan eyes. "I'm ready to finish this."

"Finally." Remarked Eyce, "I've sick and tired of waiting. I'm glad you're having a family reunion, but lets just finish this now. You can have your reunion in the after life."

"Alright. Let's go!" Shouted Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo flew off and positioned themselves around Eyce. Vegeta to his left, Gohan to his right, Piccolo right behind him. "Boys, I want you to do the fusion, we need you to be as strong as possible."

"Right." Said Goten and Trunks in unicen. Quickly, the boys used the Fusion Technique, causing a bright light to blind everyone momentarily. Super Saiyan Gotenks emerged from the light. "Alright ugly, It's time to end this." Gotenks shot up into the air and hovered above everyone.

Mirai and Goku stood together. "How've you been Goku?"

"I've been fine Trunks." Said Goku, "We're gonna win this time." Goku approached Eyce. Mirai grinned and flew up into the air. Goku stood firmly in front of Eyce. Eyce stared at him. "Lets get this over with." Goku began powering up. His gold aura formed around him and became violent, causing lightning to shoot across the sky, which was darkening. He yelled as he powered up, his hair grew out, and black pupils formed in his eyes.

Mirai watched him closely in awe, not knowing what was going on. "Is this another transformation?" He said to himself. "A power beyond Super Saiyan 2?"

Goku's yelled echoed across the mountains, and wind blew violently. Goku bend down slightly, bending his knees and elbows, gathering even more power. Eyce watched him with a smirk. "Very impressive," He said, "You've managed to surpass the level you fought me at last time... but will it be enough Goku?"

Goku just grinned as his transformation continued.

**The final battle is coming up very soon. Sorry for the wait everyone. Please leave reviews.**


	23. The Rage of a Beast

_**Chapter 23: The Rage of a Beast**_

**We're approaching the end, enjoy 23.**

**

* * *

**

The ground was shaking uncontrollably. The sky was dark, lightning shot across the sky, and in the center of the long canyon, being created by the Planet's activity, a large golden orb of light grew uncontrollably, while lightning shot around it. Goku's yells echoed through the mountains and the canyon. One last yell was followed by the golden ball shooting up into a cylinder shape, and then down into a radical aura around Goku.

The Elder of the Arpalei people was standing next to Bardock on the high cliffs. "Welcome back my friend, thank the lord you came."

"I'm sorry for how this is playing out, I never meant for any of this." Replied Bardock. "My son is our last hope."

The Elder smiled. "Eyce may have the Magic of our planet in him, but there is more to the secret that he thinks."

"Hmm?" Bardock turned and looked down at him. "A secret?"

"I shall explain, but only when the fight begins." Replied the Elder.

"Will it help us, or hurt us?" Inquired Bardock.

The Elder smiled greatly. "It all depends on how you do it, or rather, how your son does it."

Bardock looked back down to the battle field.

**

* * *

**

Goku's hair extended down past his waist, and had one lock hang in his face. The Super Saiyan 3 was ready to set his master plan in motion. He chuckled, "Are you ready?"

Eyce also chuckled and let his arms down, "Always my friend."

The two warriors vanished. The speed they had was almost un-traceable. Punches and kicks could be heard, but not seen. Eyce then appeared in the air and looked around frantically. He was already heavily bruised. "Okay, where is he?" Eyce was stunned. Goku then appeared about ten feet in front of him, rushing him. Eyce crossed his arms to block, when Goku cleverly used the After Image technique at the last second. Eyce hovered there waiting for an impact. He realized that he had been played. "Bastard..."

He was then kicked in the back by an enraged Vegeta. Soon enough, Mirai, Gohan, Piccolo and Gotenks joined in. Goku hovered overhead watching. "Good, keep it up, I don't want to transform if I don't have to."

Eyce was being plumbed, and Vegeta was enjoying it the most. Eyce then yelled at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to stop fighting to cover their ears. Then, Eyce powered up and blast everyone away at the same time. Eyce was breathing heavily. But everyone else was persistent. Gohan shot in and punched Eyce square in the jaw, then flew away again. Vegeta came up from behind with a knee to the back of the head, then shot off as well. Eyce became very irritated. Piccolo and Gotenks both fired Ki blasts at Eyce, but by now, Eyce had had enough of this little game.

He deflected the blasts back at them, both hitting. Gotenks flew through the snoke and ran right into an elbow to the face. "Enough of this!" Ece then grabbed Gotenks by his Super Saiyan 3 hair, and swung him around in circles. Piccolo went in for an attack, but Eyce tossed Gotenks right at him. They hit hard and fell to the ground.

Goku then rushed in for an attack and kicked Eyce in the side. Eyce bend sideways and grasped his side in agony, while Goku floated there with his aura down. Sparks shot across his body as he stared Eyce right in the face. "So, are you ready to give up yet?" Goku said with a smirk.

Eyce straightened himself out and yelled. After his fit of anger, he looked Goku right in the eyes, "Give up? No way." Eyce then rushed toward Goku with intense hate.

_Usually he can keep his composure._ Goku thought. _Either the Magic of this place is too much for him, or I'm actually starting to piss him off._ Goku chuckled at his thought, and then flew right toward Eyce. The both threw a hard fist at each other, catching and causing a massive earth quake. They then disappeared.

**

* * *

**

Videl followed Baba through the seemingly endless hallways of Baba's palace. Videl was tempted to speak, but didn't. She just followed Baba through the halls.

"It's a big place isn't it?" Said Baba.

"Um, yeah." Replied Videl. For a moment they stayed silent, and in place. "So..."

"I know why you are here, sweetie." Said Baba, finally breaking the silence. "You seek more answers."

"Yes." Said Videl.

"So, would you like to ask me anything?" Baba peered into Videls beautiful blue eyes.

"Well," Said Videl, "I get that I'm a Saiyan, but it's bugged me for the past year..." Videl looked down. "I don't feel like myself anymore, I feel changed."

"Well of course dear. Last year, I released your power, and allowed it to swell. Like I said, if you had never fallen in love with another person of Saiyan descendancy, I would never have needed to do it."

Videl stood silent for a moment, thinking to herself. Then found something to say. "Will I ever get used to it, i've already been a Super Saiyan once."

"With the aid of Arpalei's magic." Cut in Baba, "If you wish to reach the Super Saiyan again, you must train harder that you ever have before, master your powers." Baba looked back at her, "At this point, you don't have nearly the experience or power that a true Super Saiyan needs to emerge, that's why you would have died if you stayed like that any longer."

Videl sighed and watched Baba for a moment, "And my mother... what was she like?"

"Videl." Said Baba, "Your mother was a sweet heart. She was like you, fiesty, but very beautiful. Strong, but caring. She was complete when she met your father. He wasn't a lot like he is now though. The Hercule I met was very strong, and aspired to be a fighter, and he accomplished. But he wasn't as cocky or arrogant as he is now. When your mother passed on, he changed."

"So he's like he is now because..."

"It's been hard on him dear." Baba turned around and motioned Videl over to her. Videl approached and was drawn into a hug. "You're father is a good man, don't get me wrong, he can just be a little over the top at times."

Videl chuckled. "He is kinda crazy." The released the embrace and Videl smiled. "I just felt strange, I will get used to it though."

"If you accept it, you own it, and will adapt to it." Said the wise Baba. "Now, lets watch the battle on the Crystal Ball."

**

* * *

**

Goku and Eyce were locked in an intense battle. Goku had asked that this fight continue one on one, which they reluctantly accepted. Both fighters were badly beaten, and were having trouble keeping the pace up, but fought like true warriors.

The two fighters exchanged harsh words while battling. "Come on you dirty monkey, show me what you've learned!"

"I'll show ya!" Goku kneed Eyce in the jaw, then punched him in the side of the face, sending him away at high speeds. Goku vanished and appeared on the other side of Eyce in less than a second."Surprise." He said, jabbing his elbow deep into Eyce's spine. Eyce connected with great force and speed, nearly breaking his spine right then and there.

Goku smirked as Eyce growled in pain, then Goku went for a roundhouse kick, which Eyce was able to duck. Goku spun around and Eyce came up and locked Goku's arms underneath his own. "Caught you." Goku struggled to get out, but was too weakend to break away. "Now do you see what happens when you mess with me?" Eyce began to drain Goku of his energy, causing him pain, and added fatigue. Goku screamed in agony as his power slowly slipped away. "Now your energy will be mine, Goku."

Vegeta, Gohan and Mirai stood on a small hill watching. Goku's agony drove Gohan mad, and he was just about to lose it. "Easy Gohan," Said Vegeta, "You're not going to help this any if you get involved."

"But Vegeta," Replied Gohan, "You know he won't be able to keep this up." Vegeta didn't respond.

"Father, you know he's right." Implied Mirai, "You know that even at this Super Saiyan 3, there is no way Goku can keep this up, he's practically dying out there." Vegeta still did not reply. They watched closely. Goku was reverting slowly. From Super Saiyan 3, to 2, then to 1, and eventually back to base form.

"Well Goku, it's time to die." Said Eyce with a sadistic smile. Then, a large Ki blast approached behind him, letting his grip of Goku go, and letting him drop to the ground. Eyce then turned and deflected the blast back to the source. In this case, Gohan.

Gohan ducked, letting it go over his head. This distraction was just enough for Eyce to use. Gohan was met with a fist to the groin area. Gohan's face went pale, and he returned to base form.

Vegeta watched this and smiled. _Good, this distraction will be perfect._ Vegeta uncrossed his arms.

"Father, I can't believe you're letting this happen." Said Mirai.

"Don't worry," Vegeta brought his right arm back, "In a short time, Eyce will be no more." A ball formed in Vegeta's hand. He watched Goku roll over to his back, then up in the sky, where Eyce had Gohan in a body lock. "Good." Vegeta then threw the orb of light into the sky. Eyce saw it coming and let go of Gohan, letting the blast fly right between them. Eyce looked down at Vegeta, at the menacing look on his face. Vegeta closed his hand into a fist, causing the blast to explode.

Eyce watched around him, he noticed that no Saiyan was watching the ball, and wondered for a moment. Eyce decided that, since Gohan's head was still down, he would kick him again, but then the ground began to shake. Eyce turned around quickly to see what was going on, and he sighted Goku. Goku's body was shaking, and a crater was forming around him, as golden bands traveled and whipped with the wind.

**

* * *

**

The Elder had told Bardock his plan, but Goku was already transforming. "Damn it, it's too late!"

"Not quite my boy." Said the Elder, "If your son can control the Oozaru state, then it still may work."

"But how's he supposed to use instant transmission in the Oozaru state?" Inquired Bardock. The Elder stayed silent, calculating. Goten and Trunks had separated from the fusion and were worn out. They flew up to the cliff where Bardock, Raditz and the Elder were and passed out. Bardock turned his attention to Goku, who was already too far gone to stop the transformation.

**

* * *

**

Goku's clothes began to rip in all places, fur was forming on his skin, and his face was changing. He was beginning to resemble an ape, and Eyce knew it. "Oh no you don't!" Yelled Eyce, raising his arm in the air and charging a blast.

"Not a chance!" Shouted Mirai, with his sword raised behind Eyce's back. Eyce used his free arm to elbow Mirai in the gut. Then Vegeta appeared and grabbed Eyce's raised arm. Mirai grabbed Eyce by the legs, and the two Super Saiyans dragged him down to toward the ground. They all crashed into the ice, creating a crater, and they attempted to hold him there.

Goku was growing rapidly, his brown fur covering his whole body. The ground shook violently, the result of Goku's stomping around. Eyce was fed up with Mirai and Vegeta, and caused a explosion in the crater. Eyce then jumped up out of it, did a back flip, and landed on a rock. He looked up to see Goku, now fully transformed, and was struck with fear. Goku's Oozaru form was nearly fifty feet tall.

Vegeta and Mirai flew out of the smoke filled crater, into the air and saw Goku. Goku's fur began to change color as golden streaks of lights protruded from his body. His fur slowly went from brown to golden blond, and he grew another ten feet. Goku was out of control, and started to blast everything. A blast was shot at Eyce, who jumped out of the way. Another went toward Gohan, who leaped upward to avoid contact.

The Giant Super Oozaru stomped around, and began to blast everything in sight. Red blasts from his mouth destroyed cliffs, and created huge holes in the ground that filled with water from melted ice. "Great!" Snapped Vegeta, "He can't control it, and Eyce is too fast!" Goku looked toward Vegeta, growled, and fired a blast. Vegeta moved out of the way, as it moved quickly and almost hit. "Damn you Kakarot!"

Goku was definitely not focused at all, and Eyce used it as an advantage. "Alright, time to pick off the rest of these fools." Gohan was flying slowly upward, watching his father, when Eyce came out of no where and began to pound him. He slammed into Gohan's back with is knee, then used his tail to whip him in the back of the head. Gohan turned around slowly, and in pain, and Eyce grabbed him with his tail, and squeezed. "Does it hurt Gohan? Does it?" Mocked Eyce.

Vegeta noticed Gohan's struggle and attempted to help him. Mirai followed. They both began to throw punches and kicks at Eyce, in hopes of making him lose his grip.

Eyce's lock on Gohan was too tight to break, instead, he grabbed both Mirai and Vegeta by the throat, and bashed their heads together. He did this repeatedly, until both of them went back to their base forms. Eyce then put more pressure on Gohan through his tail, making him scream in agony.

Super Oozaru Goku heard the screams, and turned away from trying to destroy a cliff side. The sound of Gohan's voice was familiar to to uncontrollable apes ears. Goku then growled, then roared, shaking the ground. He opened his large mouth wide, and fired a blast at Eyce.

Eyce put up a sheild, blocking him from the blast. Eyce then noticed two figures approaching from a near by cliff. Bardock, and Super Saiyan Raditz. "Excellent.." Chuckled Eyce. Raditz raised an arm and charged a large purple energy blast, while Bardock brought his hands together and formed a blue energy blast. The two Saiyans fired the blasts at Eyce, puffing up smoke around him. From the cloud, Mirai and Vegeta dropped, unconsciously to the ground.

"Damn it, he didn't get him!" Barked Bardock.

"Well, we'll just have to try ag..." Eyce cut Raditz off by flying into him, and sending one of his head spikes through his abdomen. Raditz screamed in agony, and reverted to base form.

"You monster!" Shouted Bardock, going for an axe handle, which Eyce was able to block. Gohan was still being squeezed by Eyce's tail, and he was unconscious. A blade formed on Eyce's forearm, and he used it to jab Bardock in the chest. The blade stuck through him, just barely missing his heart and lungs. Bardock also screamed.

Goku heard the screanms and watched the action take place, and his mind slowly came into focus. He didn't remember who they were at this point, but his instincts told him that they needed his help, and Goku knew it. Goku then leaped into the air, above all of their heads. Eyce was enjoying his torture of Goku's family, but then he looked up, and saw the approaching Super Oozaru. "What? No way!" Shouted Eyce, releasing all of Goku's family.

Goku caught Eyce with his giant ape feet, and sent him, along wtih himself, down to the ground. They hit with Goku's full Ape weight on top of Eyce, drilling him deep into the ground. Then Goku jumped out of the hole and got down on his giant knees. He began to pound the hole which Eyce laid in.

Goku yelled, growled, and howled as he pounded Eyce into a bloody pulp. Each giant fist surely breaking a bone or three inside of Eyce. Eyce quickly became fed up with it, and powered up to his maximum. The wind was enough to push Goku off and he floated up into the air. Eyce then shot a death beam at Goku's chest, piercing it, and causing Goku to cry out in pain. Goku stumbled back. Eyce then floated out of the hole.

Bardock and Raditz were out cold, but Gohan had regained consciousness. He was powered up, and he began to fire continuous ki blasts at Eyce. Eyce was growing angry, and began to fly at him. He raised his arm and charged a Death Ball. "You think you can make a mockery of me!" Yelled Eyce.

"Oh no." Said Gohan, "I'm all out of energy, and here he comes, still as powerful as ever." Gohan looked to his distracted father. "Damn it, my Dad hasn't a clue whats going on, and he had my ring, which is gone now!" He then began to talk inside of his head. _I'm sorry Videl, I'm sorry Mom, I'm sorry Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Mirai, and all of my friends... but above all, I'm sorry Dad. I've let you down again._ For the first time in a very long time, Gohan felt helpless and useless.

"Time to die!" Shouted Eyce.

The large Golden Oozaru Goku then began to yell louder than he had before, causing the ground to shake. Eyce stopped his attempted assault and halted in the air, turning his head toward the giant Golden Ape. Gohan looked as well, and was surprised at what he saw. His father was glowing, and a soft aura formed around him. His eyes were dead set on Eyce.

Goku's aura vanished for a moment. Then, he yelled again, and his aura returned. This time, it was extremely violent, and lightning bolts shot through the air. Many of them almost hitting Eyce and Gohan. The aura then channeled around Goku, turning him completely gold. Then, his body erupted. A giant ball of golden light exploded around him. Accompanied by that was smoke, lightning, and a darkening sky. The Ape's yells were crossed between pain and agony, and also stress.

**

* * *

**

"What's going on?" Panicked Old Kai, "What is going on? He's inside that giant ball of light, and I can't see him!"

"Calm down, maybe it's just a disruption in the crystal ball." Commented Kibito Kai.

"No you imbecile," Barked Old Kai, "The ball is fine, I'm not blind!"

"Well, I mean..." Kibito said slowly.

"You mean what? Do I have to hurt you?"

"No Elder, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me."

Old Kai's crystal ball then sent an electric shock out, zapping Kibito Kai, and making him fall down. "Serves you right..." Chuckled Old Kai.

**

* * *

**

Gohan and Eyce watched the ball of light. Goku's yells became even louder. Gohan's tail twitched, as he was sensing something different about his father. "What is it Dad?" He said.

From the golden ball of light, ared energy blast came flying out in Eyce's direction. Eyce just barely got out of it's path, but the explosion it left sent out strong wind, carrying Eyce into a pile of rubble. Eyce stumbled to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. "This monster is REALLY out of control now."

**This is where I leave off for now, please review. What's going to happen next?**


	24. The Elder's Clever Plan

_**Chapter 24: The Elder's Clever Plan**_

**My sincerest thoughts and prayers to the Japanese and everyone affected by this catastrophee.**

**Chapter 24 Peeps.**

**

* * *

**

The golden light in the sky brightened up the canyon. Gohan's tail was twitching as he sensed huge changes in his father's life force. Eyce stumbled around after pulling himself from the pile of rubble. Another red blast came flying out of the ball, this time at Vegeta. Luckily, Bardock had regained consciousness, and was close to him, because Vegeta was still out cold. Bardock rushed toward Vegeta, kicking the blast out of the way, hurting himself in the process.

"Alright!" Barked Eyce, "This has gone far enough, I'm going to end you once and for all!" Eyce then flew off toward the light, and charged his Death Ball. He approached the ball and shouted. "This is the end!" He threw the Death Ball at the golden ball. The attack was deflected back at Eyce, catching him in the face, creating a huge explosion.

Gohan stood still, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for a sign. THe ape began to yell again, but this time, Goku's normal voice faded in slowly, echoing, and causing the ground to shake. "Dad?" Gohan stumbled and fell on his rear, "Dad, he's regaining control!"

All of the knocked out warriors awoke. Raditz grabbed the back of his head. "Gah, what a landing?" He looked up at the golden ball. "Kakarot, have you regained control?"

Vegeta stumbled up and looked up to the golden ball as well. "Kakarot... it's all you now..." He stumbled forward, almost falling over, Bardock caught him and hung his arm around his shoulder. "End this madness Kakarot, end it!" Vegeta shouted.

The ball began to condense. Goku's yells became louder. Eyce was in shock. "What the hell is going on!"

The ball then shrank into the shape of a person. It was completely gold, obviously gave away that it was Goku. Then, Goku's body came into focus, and the gold color went to a glow around Goku. His body was almost completely transformed. His blue boots stayed the same, as well as his orange pants being tucked in underneath his boots. His blue belt was still in tact as well. His shirt was replaced however. His body was covered in a reddish colored fur up to his upper abs and his chest area. His arms were covered with the fur all the way down to his wrists, which had his trademark blue wrist bands. His hands has his natural skin. His hair was black, it hung down about a quarter way down his back. In front, two large locks of hair hung over his shoulders, and two or three locks hung in his face. On the top of his head, his hair resembled his Super Saiyan hair, only with thicker locks, and slightly longer.

"What is this?" Barked Eyce, "What in the world is going on?"

Goku's eyes were shut, and his eye lids were red. He opened his eyes and stared directly at Eyce. His eyes were a grayish shade of green with black pupils. Around the white of his eyes were still red. Eyce became furious as he did not get a response, and flew in for a punch. He was Goku's pure energy. "Now," Said Goku with a deeper, darker voice than usual, "The true battle will begin." The light around Goku exploded into a golden aura. A very Super Saiyan 1 like aura, but looks can be deceiving, and in this case, are decieving.

**

* * *

**

Old Kai fell flat on his rear when Goku's aura went up. It sent an electric shock out of Old Kai's crystal ball and hit him in the nose. "Ouch!" He shouted, "Damn you Goku, why did you have to become so powerful!"

"Elder," Said Kibito Kai while trembling, "What in the world has Goku become?"

Old Kai peered into the crystal ball, pondering on Goku's new power and appearance. "Well, if I had to make a guess..." He paused, closing his eyes, then opening them and shouting. "He's become an insane person that likes to hurt Old sacred beings like myself! Honestly, why can't the shock ever strike you?"

Kibito Kai shook from Old Kai's rant. "I... I don't know... maybe it just doesn't like you?" Another shock came from the crystal ball, striking Kibito Kai right in the mouth. He fell down and smacked the back of his head off the ground. "Okay, you win." He grunted.

Old Kai began to laugh.

**

* * *

**

"Oh my lord." Said Baba, "Goku... he's changed again."

Videl was almost speechless. "Baba, what happened? What is he?"

Baba sat for a moment staring into her crystal ball. "I'd say he's drop dead gorgeous!"

Videl looked at her and then back into the ball. "Well..." She tumbled with her words, then chuckled. "He is pretty cute."

"Cuter than Gohan?" Giggled Baba.

"What, no way!" Videl snapped, "Whay would you even think that?"

"I saw those goo goo eyes." Baba laughed and then smiled at the girl. "Where do you think Gohan got his good looks anyway?"

Videl was speechless. She blushed and looked back into the crystal ball.

**

* * *

**

Goku's aura continuously expanded and contracted. Everyone who saw him felt different. In Eyce's case, he was very angry. "I'll kill you!" Goku didn't respond. Eyce then went to punch him in the face, which Goku easily ducked, and delivered and uppercut to Eyce's stomach. Eyce screamed in agony and dropped the the ground. Goku slowly floated his was over to Gohan and landed with his back turned to him.

Gohan shook violently because of his fathers insane power level. "Dad?" he said. No answer. Gohan tried again, "Dad, are you in there?" Goku still did not respond. "Dad, what are you? Are you okay?"

Goku inhaled deeply, then sighed. "I'm fine Gohan. I'm just getting used to this new form." Gohan smiled. "I just can't wait to clean this mess up."

"Neither can I." Gohan cracked his neck.

"Gohan, I want him to myself." Said Goku. Gohan looked at him like he was nuts. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm stronger than I ever have been."

Gohan put his hand on his fathers shoulder. "Alright, good luck."

Goku reached into his pants pocked ant pulled out Gohan's engagement ring. "Here, keep this with you. It got stuck in my hair when I was a Giant Gorilla." They both laughed, then Goku took off toward Eyce.

Eyce stumbled to his feet, only to see Goku coming at him. He stumbled back, and Goku stopped dead in front of him. "Waiting for me?" He said, giving Eyce an uppercut to the jaw. Eyce flew back, and Goku shot around to the other side of him. He stopped and spun around, extending his leg so it would catch Eyce in the head. Eyce flew back in the other direction and Goku followed.

Eyce flew over a lake and sloly opened his eyes. He was face down, heading toward the water. "Crap!" He yelled as he splashed into the lake. Goku followed him in, making another splash.

Eyce saw him coming and put up his arms to block. Goku stopped and grinned at him. This made Eyce extremely mad and he began throwing punches and kicks faster than the eye can see at Goku. Goku was getting bruised, as their powers were almost matched, but Goku was the stronger. Goku began to retaliate with puches and kicks as well. The water bubbled at the surface.

Bardock, Raditz and Vegeta stood close to the lake and watched. Vegeta coughed up some blood. "The power... It's incredible."

"Kakarot!" Raditz was furious.

"Easy kid," Said Bardock, "Relax."

"You don't understand. I'll never be bale to face him now."

Eyce came shooting up out of the water, with his back to the sky, and fired continuous Ki blasts at the lake. The lake began to boil, and tinted red. Then, from the bottom of the lake, a tower of molten lava came shooting up. Eyce hovered in the sky. He began to laugh, that evil laugh much like Frieza's. "I've got you now Goku, you're dead, I win!"

The lava went back down into the lake and cooled. The water was extremely hot, sending off steam. The water began to spin around, and then a water spout formed from the center of the lake. Eyce watched in fury. The water spout slowed down and all of the water dropped back into the lake. Goku hovered just above the lake with his eyes closed. He was bruised, but still at optimum power.

"What, not a chance!" Shouted Eyce before screaming. He then flew straight down into the ground and vanished from sight.

Vegeta, Bardock and Raditz looked around, hoping that Eyce wasn't aiming for them. Eyce shot out of an ice wall from under the water and came up from behind Goku. Goku turned around and caught his arm as he went for another punch. "Sorry, but you'll have to try harder than that." Goku then spun himself around quickly, creating another water spout. "This is for all the pain you've caused!" He shouted, throwing Eyce into the air. He slowed down, and stopped in the Kamehameha position. "This is it."

"Alright!" Barked Vegeta, "Bardock, tell him before he has the chance to destroy that thing!"

Bardock nodded and took off toward Goku, "Kakarot stop!"

Goku looked over at Bardock and let down the position. "What is it?" Bardock slowed to a halt and looked Goku in the eyes.

"The Elder of all the natives on this planet hasd a plan to end this."

Goku nodded. "Okay, what's he got?"

Bardock inhaled, "If you kill him now, that Magic in his body will never go away, it'll stay in his body, and he'll carry it to the other world." Goku nodded and looked in Eyce's direction. Eyce only hovered in the air watching. He looked back to Bardock. "It needs to come out, because either way, the Universe will no longer exist. The power is becoming unstable."

"What do you want me to do?" Inquired Goku.

"You remember that other planet that you were on?" Goku nodded. "Well, The Elder wants you to take him there and fight."

"But that'll end of killing us." He said. "That planet sucks energy out of people, and will kill them if they're not careful."

"That's right. It'll suck out energy." Bardock said, motioning his eyes at Eyce.

Goku looked back up at him. He thought about it for a moment, trying to figure things out. He finally understood what needed to be done. "I got it now, if lucky, it should drain the stuff out of him, and leave him helpless against me."

The planet began to shake violently, towers and walls of lava shot up from the ground. "Oh no, what's going on?"

"This Planet is falling apart." Said Goku. "Alright, I'll finish this as quickly as possible."

Mirai shot across the lake and approached Goku. he was frantic. "Goku, on Earth," He said. "They've summoned the Dragon. They we're going to use it to bring you guys back to life, had you been dead."

"What?" Siad Goku, "But if we were never dead..."

"They never used the wishes..."

**

* * *

**

Master Roshi was sitting next to the Dragon. He, 18, Krillin, Bulma and Dende were playing "Go-Fish." Hilariously, so was the Dragon. It was Roshi's turn.

"Shenron, do you have any 3's?" Said Roshi.

Shenron looked at Popo, who was holding his card. Popo shook his head. Shenron looked at Roshi. "Go fish..." He said.

"Damn."

**

* * *

**

"So we've got two wishes to use." Said Goku. "Good, maybe they'll be useful to me, I just have to contact Chi Chi."

"Okay." Replied Mirai.

Eyce was growing irritated with the stalling. "Damn it, I'm going to kill all of you!" He began to fly right at them with his hand in the air.

"He's really lost it." Said Goku.

Before Eyce could reach them, three energy waves came from each side of Eyce and caught him. Goku looked around, Piccolo, Gohan and Gotenks were the owners of the waves. "Dad, hurry up, we'll stall him!"

"Right." Said Goku. _Alright, Here goes nothing. Chi Chi."_

**

* * *

**

Chi Chi was watching the Go-Fish game when the mental link patched through. "It's Goku."

"What? Where?" Said Roshi, looking around in circles like the crazy old man he is.

"No, in my mind." She replied. _Goku, I'm here, where are you?_

Goku was happy and responded. _Back on Arpalei. Mirai informed me that you guys summoned Shenron._

_Yes._ Replied Chi Chi, _We haven't used any wishes yet._

_Alright, this is what I want._ Goku began to make his decisions, _I want you to use the first wish to move everyone but Eyce and Myself to planet Earth. Including the natives here. I don't want anyone getting in my way._

Chi Chi nodded, everyone watched as she listened to Goku. _What about the second wish?_

Goku had to think for a moment, as he had not made one yet. _Um... I'll have to get back to you on that one sweets. I have to finish this. He's gonna end up killing Gohan, Piccolo and Gotenks if I don't step in. He's out of control._

The link was cut off. Chi Chi did not faint for once, though her sons were in danger. "Alright!" She said. "I have a wish."

Shenron's face was filled with delight. "Finally, I'm getting tired of losing this stupid game! What is your wish!"

"I want you to move everyone that traveled into to fight Eyce, to be returned back here. The only ones that are staying up there are Eyce and Goku."

Everyone looked at her like she was nuts. "Chi Chi, are you mad!" Barked Bulma.

Chi Chi smiled and simply said, "It's what Goku wants."

"This will take a moment, but it can be granted." Said Shenron, who's eyes flashed bright red.

**

* * *

**

Eyce was making short work of Gohan and Gotenks. Piccolo went for a kick to knock Eyce away, but Eyce caught him with his tail. "You will not prevail against me!"

Goku then came up behind him and headbutted him in the back of the head. Goku grabbed his head in pain, Eyce grabbed the back of his head, letting go of the other three.

"Thanks Dad." Said Gohan.

"No problem." Grunted Goku, "Tell your mother I said hi." Goku grinned and looked at Eyce.

"What?" Inquired Gohan just before being surrounded by a blue light, then vanishing. Nobody but Goku and Eyce, were left.

"Alright Eyce." Shouted Goku, "You're finished, it's just you and me now."

"No." Said Eyce. "Not yet." Eyce blasted one of the cliffs into oblivion, revealing his ship. "That's the very vessel that brought me here, extracted the magic of this planet, and gave it to me." One of Eyce's scientists came out of the ship and started waving his arms around. "It's too bad I don't need them anymore." He pointed his finger out and shot a Death beam at the ship. It completely destroyed the ship, and the network of vein like tubes that were spread out within the planet.

"You're sick!" Goku shouted, "They were your men!"

"They were mere tools." Chuckled Eyce.

Goku growled, his red fur matching his fury. Even more walls of lava shot up from the ground, signaling that Arpalei was structurally unstable. Goku wasted no time, he took Eyce off guard by slamming his knee into Eyce's gut. "We're getting out of here." Said Goku, who used his instant transmission to transport them away from the dying Arpalei.

**

* * *

**

"Your wish has been granted." Said Shenron. "Do you have another wish?"

"Um..." Said a nervous Chi Chi, not prepared for this. "I don't... exaclty have a second wish yet..."

Shenron sighed, as he was just about ready to blow, but did not, instead, he looked at Mr. Popo. "Uh... Krillin, you got any 6's?" He said.

**

* * *

**

"Hmmm..." Eyce looked around himself, examining the landscape. "Quite the choice of battle grounds."

"I don't want to destroy Arpalie more than it already has been. I think I can still save it." Said Goku. "So we're going to settle our family rivalry here and now!"

The Sun was setting on Yowai. Goku knew it could be fatal if he didn't end it quickly. "Alright, let's go!"

The two warriors flew toward each other and created a ball of light as the fought. It was the energy that they were giving off that created this light. Goku released an onslaught of punches and kicks. Eyce was able to block most of them, and did the same. The ground shook while they fought. Goku kicked Eyce in the chest, doing a back flip away from him.

Eyce wasted no time and assaulted him. Goku was on the defense, taking heavy, lightning quick blows from Eyce. Eyce's aura became violent, and eventually exploded, sending both of them away from each other. Goku smashed into a rock while Eyce landed on his head on the hard ground.

They both stumbled up to their feet. They both had the same idea and fired Ki blasts at each other. They connected making small explosions. They were not finished. They began firing multiple Ki blasts at each other. Each blast hit the others blast, and this went on for at least 30 seconds.

Goku and Eyce both stumbled. The Planet's effects were kicking in. "Darn, I need to do something and fast... Even this new power is succumbing to the curse."

Eyce began to fly toward Goku. Goku leaped into the air and started blasting Eyce. "Come on, work faster planet, this may not be so good after all." Smoke surrounded Eyce. This did not obstruct his vision though, as he sent a Destructo Disc, much like Frieza's, at Goku. "Oh great, not this trick again."

Goku flew out of the way of the disc. "Come on, this trick is so old, it doesn't even work on me any more."

"On the contrary." Replied Eyce. The disc stopped and went in reverse. Goku looked up at it and it went by his face, opening up a small cut on his cheek. Goku was distracted by this, wiping the blood off with his thumb. Eyce used this distraction to surround Goku with mini Death Balls.

Goku looked around him in shock, "What's this?"

Eyce began to laugh. "This is the end of the great GOKU!" He closed his arms together, signaling for the Death Balls to close in on Goku. They all connected with such force, that the heat given off from the explosion melted the ground underneath Goku, which was roughly 100 feet below him. The ground beneath Eyce melted as well. He hovered above the ground so he wouldn't get burned. "Good bye, Super Saiyan." He muttered. He turned around only to find that Goku was there.

Eyce almost fell into the lava below him, but managed to keep himself afloat. "What, how in the world?" Goku hovered there with his eyes closed.

"I have to admit, that actually hurt. But it's not good enough." Goku cracked his neck, his back and his shoulders.

"What the hell are you!" Shouted Eyce, "No one else would have survived that!"

Goku chuckled. "I feel like I've had this conversation before. Your father asked me what I was as well." Eyce felt fear shoot up through his bones. "I am the protector of the Universe. The last hope of every living being, every civilization. I am the light that overcomes the darkness." Goku paused and inhaled, then locked eyes with Eyce. "I'm the first of a new breed of Super Saiyans." Goku grinned and spread his arms out to his sides. "My name is Son Goku. And this is the newest member of the Super Saiyan family... The Super Saiyan 4."

Right then is where Eyce's world almost shattered. All hopes were beginning to slowly go down the drain. "This is impossible. A level beyond Super Saiyan 3? Not possible, no way!" Eyce screamed in agony, as Goku's works played with his mind.

Goku couldn't help bu chuckle. _The planets affects are starting to kick in, not much longer and I'll have him in the palm of my hand._

**That's then end of 24. The final battle is approaching. Please Review. The End is Near.**


	25. Almost Deja Vu

_**Chapter 25: Almost Deja Vu**_

**I do realize the differences between the Destructo Disc and the Kienzan Disc, but Eyce is not a clone of Freiza either.**

**Chapter 25. :D**

**

* * *

**

Goku's new found power was causing Eyce to lose his cool. Goku couldn't help but laugh. If Eyce had hair, he would have been ripping it out by now. Goku nodded his head at him. Goku figured that these mind games would be the perfect thing to wear Eyce down, because all Goku had to do was look at him a certain way or laugh. Goku could rest his physical body, and watch Eyce throw a temper tantrum.

"Ya know, you're just causing your own demise." Said Goku. "It's so entertaining."

Eyce shot a look at him after screaming. "Shut up monkey!" Eyce raised his arm and generated another Disc."You're going to die, I swear of it!" He launched the Saucer at Goku.

"Alright, time to play more games I guess." Goku flashed with a reddish gold aura and flew away from the disc. It followed him where ever he went. "Damn, it's like Deja Vu." Goku was approaching a cliff. Right before he hit it, he changed his direction and went straight up. The disc cut through the cliff like butter. Goku flew up, turning around with one knee bend, aura lightly pulsating around him, and fists clenched. _This isn't good, if that disc left a mark on my cheek before, than it's definitely going to cut through me if I let my guard down._

The disc came straight up out of the surface of the cliff and right back at Goku. Goku flew off again. Eyce watched the struggle with a wide smile. "I'll get you, this new trick I've developed is much more effective than my fathers trick." He developed six more discs, three on each hand. The top and bottom discs were Kienzan Discs, while the middle ones were similar to the Destructo Dics. "You'll never get around this one." He threw the discs all together. They automatically scattered out in all dircetions.

Goku wasn't paying attention, he wanted to keep his hind end in tact, while formulating a plan to defeat Eyce, and let Yowai suck the magic out of his body. One of Eyce's new Kienzan Discs approached him. Goku stopped. "Crap, they'll cut right through me." The Discs just about reached him, when he vanished. The discs clashed with each other and broke apart. She shards vanished as they descended.

"Where'd he go?" Snapped Eyce. "Come on, he can't be far."

Goku was in the Instant Transmission technique. Everything was so slow around him. He approached Eyce from behind and grabbed him in a full nelson lock, clamping his hands together behind Eyce's head while immobilizing his arms. "Funny how these things work right?" Said Goku, grunting to keep Eyce immobilized.

"What's this?" Barked Eyce, struggling to escape, "What are you doing?"

"Just so you know,it's over either way you look at it." Goku began to laugh. "This planet is sucking out the magic that you've absorbed from Arpalei, and once it's our of your system, you'll be nothing more than a toad to me."

Eyce began to yell, but quickly formulated a plan in his head. "So, it'll end just like that? You're a fool." Goku chuckled, but found that he and Eyce were surrounded by Eyce's discs. Four of them. "Even if your plan was to have these discs kill me for you, you'll still get sliced because you're not immune to my discs." Eyce yelled, signaling for the discs to close in and slice up the two warriors. Goku used his Instant Transmission to move both of them out of the way. The discs connected and broke apart.

They reappeared in mid air. Goku let go, and Eyce turned around and thrashed him in the face with a closed fist. Goku grabbed at his cheek and spat out some blood. Eyce laughed at him. "Even as a Super Saiyan 4, you're still a mortal being."

Goku grunted. He glared at Eyce, then quickly kicked him in the side. He punched him hard in the face, and then jabbed him multiple times in the gut. "Unfortunately for you!" Shouted Goku, "You're still a mortal as well!" He grabbed Eyce by the tail and tossed him hard into the ground. Eyce was able to flip backwards and land on his feet. He generated another Kienzan Disc and launched it at Goku. "This is getting really old!" Goku had enough of Eyce's games, clenched his fist and cocked it back. The disc came quickly at Goku. Goku generated a golden light over his fist. As the disc came within arms length of Goku, he punched the disc as if it were Eyce's face. He deflected the disc away from himself. It wobbled off in reverse, up in the sky.

Eyce stared at him wide eyed, and dropped to his knees. "How?" He said. "This guy is too much." He gasped at his thought, "Could it be true, is this planet taking my powers away from me?"

Goku smirked again. He twisted to his side, cupping his hands at his waist, and began to charge a red Kamehameha. "It needs to end..."

Over one of the cliffs on Yowai, a woman appeared. In the distance, no one could see her, but she was there. "Oh my lord..." She said to herself.

**

* * *

**

On the beautiful planet of Grand Kai, King Kai stood trying to get Goku's attention, but somehow, this was almost impossible. Party because West Kai was yelling at him right in his ear.

"You know I'm right!" He yelled, "And you know Pikkon is going to beat Goku no matter how strong he gets!"

"Shut up!" Shouted King Kai. The wind from his yell threw West Kai into a tree, knocking it over. "Let me focus, the fate of the universe is at stake!" _Man, I'll never break through his concentration right now..._

**

* * *

**

Old Kai was intrigued. His Crystal Ball focused in on the woman, who was crawling on the cliffs of Yowai. "Who is that woman?" He said. "She's almost familiar, like I've seen her before."

Kibito Kai stared as well, and picked up on something about the woman. "Elder..." He said. Old Kai looked to him. Kibito nodded his head toward Ranza, who was still dwelling in the same spot he had been for a while.

Old Kai looked at the ball, then Ranza, and then back at the ball. He now could see the same as Kibito. _Could that be... It has to._

**

* * *

**

All of the warriors that had taken off were now back on Earth, back on the lookout. Chi Chi had both of her sons in her arms, while crying of course. Bulma had Vegeta, Mirai, and little Trunks in a group hug. Bardock sat on the ground next to Mr. Satan, who had no idea why Videl was not back yet.

"Is my daughter gone? Tell me now!" Mr. Satan shouted into Bardock's ear.

Bardock stuck his fist out, knocking Mr. Satan backward into the floor tiles. "No, she's with Baba you moron."

Mr. Satan grabbed his nose, hoping that Bardock hadn't broken it. The Arpalei natives were all grouped together. A small colony after Eyce had invaded their home. "Well," Said Bulma, "Aren't you little guys adorable."

Behind them was Raditz. He stood by himself, confused as to why everyone was on Earth. Bulma caught sight of him and quickly got defensive. "What, you're alive? Since when?"

"Calm down woman!" Barked Vegeta, "He's not going to hurt anyone."

Goten ran over to Raditz and jumped up onto his shoulders, taking him off guard. Raditz was shocked, and stumbled a bit, but was careful not to go by instinct and throw him off of him. "He's my Uncle! He's not going to hurt anyone!" Goten said in delight.

Raditz took a moment to think about what was going on, but after a few moments, he smiled and looked up at Goten. The two shared a laugh.

Piccolo greeted Popo, Dende, and Roshi. "It's been a long time for us, I thought I'd never see home again."

"Well you're home now Piccolo." Dende hugged Piccolo, which Piccolo took as a little weird.

Shenron hovered overhead, idle. He was absolutely bored out of his mind, and didn't even bother to ask about a wish. He simply grumbled.

**

* * *

**

Goku's Kamehameha was growing in size as he kept his eyes locked on Eyce, who was pounding the ground. _What's his deal? He's going absolutely insane._

Eyce looked up from his tantrum, and scanned the area. _This can't be happening, I shall never die._ He looked up to the cliff where the woman was. He was the first to notice her. Goku could only wonder what he was looking at. _Is that Ranza's mother?_ He slowly focused his vision and confirmed it. _Damn, it is her! She should have died long ago, there is no life on this world that could have helped her survive._

"Eyce, it ends here!" Shouted Goku. "Ka Me Ha Me..."

Eyce stumbled to his feet, keeping his eyes on the cliff, ignoring Goku. "She should be dead." A melody began to ring out from her location. The sweet sounds of a flute rang through the cliffs of the dark planet. "Wait, I've heard tha melody before." Eyce stumbled forward, but caught himself before falling. "That's the song of the Great Magician, but how?" Suddenly, Eyce's world shattered into thousands of little pieces. "She's the Great Magician, she's the creator of Arpalei's magic, no! No wonder she wouldn't die in the torture room."

Goku's eyes were diverted to the cliff. He smiled, "It's such a sweet melody." Goku looked back down to the ground and noticed that the two discs were approaching Eyce from behind. "Deja Vu." He said.

Eyce turned around. and was caught by the first disc, slashing his body diagonally from left to right. The second disc ripped through him, diagonally from right to left, creating an X. The first blade was high enough to remove his left arm and both his legs, the second was too low, and only cut through hims remaining body. All of his pieces fell to the ground.

Goku let down his position and stared at the remains. The discs clashed together and broke apart. Goku felt sympathy for Eyce, as this was a painful way to go. He also felt this way because he had seen this once before. "The same fate as his father." He said softly.

The slowly approached the body, and Goku descended. He approached as well. "Who are you?" He said to the woman. She was a beautiful woman. Very human like, but wasn't. A long dress from waist down that was colored red and orange with black stripes between the colors. Her flat, smooth, tan belly was exposed, with a piercing in her belly button. Her top was the same color as her dress, and had a hood. It was sleeveless. She had a belt that had a holster for her flute. Her hair was long and black, with welcoming, innocent blue eyes.

"I am Valentina, The Great Magician." The woman said. "This man," As she pointed down at Eyce's sliced body, "Kidnapped my family, he killed my husband in front of my sons very eyes. He even tried to kill me."

"What was the difference with you?" Inquired Goku.

"My magic protected me, and I was able to hide it from him." She inhaled and held for a moment before releasing. "I cracked once, telling him that there was a harnessable magic on Arpalei. However, I did not tell him that I was the one who created it and cast it upon the planet. My family was royal on my home world, until this freak destroyed it. He didn't know our value, he figured it was another planet on his quest to Universal Control, just like his twisted father. No one knew why the Great Magician went missing. This creature swore himself to good and justice, until his corrupt family told him about the potential he had, and that a Super Saiyan had kiled his father." Valentina turned to Goku. "I assume that Super Saiyan is you."

Goku scratched the back of his head and began to laugh. "Well not exactly, it's a long story." He stopped laughing and looked her in the eyes. "But I was the first Super Saiyan in thousands of years, and he already had a beef with my father."

"This form your in would have demolished Frieza in under a second, what is this interesting thing you've got going on?" Inquired Valentina.

"This," Said Goku, "Is what I like to call Super Saiyan 4."

"Fits you well." Valentina looked down at Eyce. "He was out for power and revenge, but look at him now." Goku sighed and nodded. From the openings of Eyce's cut up parts, sparkling light began to come out.

"Is this the magic you created? What was it's purpose?" Said Goku.

"This is something I created to preserve existence on Arpalei." She looked into Yowai's dark, bland sky. "That red star in the center is Arpalei. These planets are twins, but this one is much too far gone to save." Goku stared at it. "It's falling apart. And besides, I could only make one spell like this, so why use it on a lifeless planet?"

"Valid point." He said. "It's going to explode, it's unstable."

"This magic needs to stay with a planet for at least 10 years to make a dying planet wholesome again." She said. "It hasn't even been 5 yet. It was never meant to be used by living beings, and the only reason it was able to enter that young girl's body that's traveling with you and your friends, and even Eyce, is that for one, both are pure, the girl is pure good, Eyce, pure evil. It found her first because it had a bit of spirit in it, and knew that with her, it was protected. In this case, by you and your friends. Secondly, it was created by a living soul, me, so it could be returned to a living soul. But it's lethal as a defense mechanism." She looked at Eyce. "And with this guys power, if would have self destructed, and wiped out galaxies, maybe even the whole universe."

"Videl would have died had it stayed with her." Said Goku.

"True." Replied Valentina, "It's because it felt threatened by Eyce, and in a dead body, it's un-harnessable."

"Ah, I see." Said Goku.

Eyce began to stir. He coughed up blood and used his remaining arm to roll over onto his back. "Corruption... My family was great, and I'm the last one."

**

* * *

**

Baba and Videl stared deeply into the ball. "Videl, do you understand now?"

"That's why it chose me." She said. "I'm pure."

"And all this time, you hid it because you were afraid of being the soft hearted daughter of the 'world's hero.'" Baba chuckled. "But you're also a Saiyan, and look at how calm and pure Goku is. Why be afriad?"

Videl blushed, but soon nodded. "I understand now, thank you Baba."

"Anytime my dear." They smiled at Each other. Videl's tail waved lightly, and involuntarily, signaling her closure.

**

* * *

**

"You've caused too much pain." Said Valentina, "Too much suffering."

"So why don't you just end it?" Inquired Eyce. "I'm useless like this anyway. My family has destroyed countless planets, torn apart thousands of civilizations, I should be put to rest right?"

Goku could only tremble. "Seeing you like this bothers me," He said, "Your father almost died like this, and saving him was a big mistake. It caused him more suffering at the hands of Mirai."

"So why don't you just kill me?" Barked Eyce, coughing up more blood. "If I'm going to suffer more surviving, then I shall die."

"No." Replied Goku. "You shall suffer the pain for your crimes. Stay here and slowly fade away on this dead rock."

Valentina had no words for Eyce. Goku motioned Valentina over to her. "I have to harness this energy. so I can return it to Arpalei." Goku nodded. Valentina began to play her flute. The sparkling light all gathered into a ball, which grew and grew. Slowly, Eyce began to fade away, his strength being taken away as she summoned the stolen magic. Eyce passed out, and the magic was captured in Valentina's flute. "That's it." She said.

"Alright," Said Goku, "Let's go." Valentina walked by Goku, and he put his hand on her shoulder. "We've got a planet to save."

Eyce began to wake up and laugh. "You're a fool Goku, a fool!" Goku stopped, taking his hand off of her shoulder, and letting her walk ahead. Eyce continued his ramble. "You're going to die like the monkey you are. I hope your race perishes! You'll never get it out of your head that you let a living soul suffer!"

Goku grabbed Valentina by the waist and took off. "It's funny, you're a magician and can't fly." He chuckled.

"Father never got that far in training me." She replied.

Eyce began to shout. "You're just a loser! By letting me live you have lost! You're just a scared monkey running away with his tail between his legs!" Goku was becoming angered, and was transferring some of his energy over to her, just in case he were to snap. "Trash!" Eyce yelled, "Nothing but low life trash!"

Valentina felt Goku's rage. "Calm down, it's not worth this, just let him be." Goku nodded, biting his lip, trying to keep himself from exploding.

"Loser! Failure, scared Monkey! Your family would be so ashamed of you!"

Eyce had touched the last nerve, flipped the last switch. Goku shoved Valentina away from himself and cupped his hands together. She watched him in fear as she floated away from him. "That's it Eyce, you're finished! Kamehameha..." He turned around and threw his arms forward at Eyce. "Times 10!" The red Kamehameha wave shot down toward Eyce's remains. Even facing death, Eyce could only laugh. The blast struck him and the ground. Goku had the control to make the blast ball up and explode in place, disintegrating Eyce's body. The smoke was thick, and Goku was breathing heavily.

He put his hands over his head and sighed. "I lost it..." He said.

Valentina floated back over to him with his remaining energy and embraced him, trying to comfort him. "It's over now, let's just save that planet now."

Goku nodded. "Alright." He turned around and smiled at Valentina, only before getting the loudest ringing in his ears ever.

"Goku!" Rang in his head from King Kai's yelling.

"Whoa! King Kai, easy on the voice!" He shouted.

"Sorry, it's only the hundredth time I've said your name, Damn it Goku!"

"Sorry King Kai, jeez." Goku was rubbing his ears while Valentina held on to him, as she could no longer stay afloat. "What's the matter?"

"Arpalei is gonna blow, if you want to fix it, get there now!"

Goku nodded and looked at Valentina. "Alright, we need to go, and now." She nodded, and the two vanished.

**

* * *

**

Arpalei was in worse condition than Planet Namek was before it exploded. The two appeared on a cliff. "Whoa! Man this ain't good."

"I better work fast." Valentina pulled out her flute and began to play a melody. The magic instantly left the flute and began to spread across Arpalei. There was no ice left, no beauty, just pure red lava, and a dark sky. She played calmly, letting the magic spread.

"Come on," Said Goku, "This place isn't gonna hold out much longer." He shot a look at Valentina. "Hey, I'm going to try and buy us some time, I don't know how, but I'll figure it out." She nodded, and continued playing. Goku flew out across the hot, molten landscape. Circling around. _Come on Goku, use that noggin of yours!"_

King Kai re-entered his head. "Thirty Seconds Goku!"

"Damn it!" He shouted. "Thirty Seconds!" Goku looked around frantically. Valentina heard the words and focused harder. By now, the magic had all left the flute, and was left to work on it's own.

"It's done, it's up to the magic now." She yelled.

"Ten Seconds!" Shouted King Kai.

Goku knew he needed to do something, and really really fast. "Alright." He said. "Here goes nothing!" His aura flared up, and he gathered all of his energy at once. "Not gonna happen!" He yelled. His reddish gold aura spread fast, covering the entire planet within seconds. Just afterward, the Planet began to explode. Goku began to yell. "It's over!"

**

* * *

**

Everyone on the lookout felt Goku's struggle, and knew that he was dying, along with Arpalei. "Dad's in trouble!" Shouted Gohan.

"I know, but what do we do?" Piccolo shook as he looked around.

Bardock walked to the center of the lookout. "My premonitions are what led us on this insane journey. I may not be the one up there right now, but I'm not going to let my son face this alone." He closed his eyes and concentrated really hard and put his hands up in the air. After a few seconds, he was able to make a family connection with Goku. "Everyone join in, he's going to need all of the help he can get!"

Everyone nodded together and closed their eyes, concentrating really hard, and holding their hands above their heads.

**

* * *

**

Goku's aura still managed to surround the exploding planet, but only by a hair. Goku was struggling really hard, his eyes were closed, and suddenly, the link his father made reached him. _Son, you need to hang in there, it's my fault we ever had to go out there, and I'm not letting you die like this._

Goku was able to stifle a smile. Then more voices entered his mind, Gohan's telling him not to panic, and to use his fear and anger in his favor. The laughs of Goten and Trunks, the memories of Vegeta and everyone filled his mind. The face of his wife entered his mind as well. _Goku, I love you, we all do, now don't die!_

Goku opened his eyes and used this strength gained from his family and friends in his favor. He yelled again, struggling, and his aura, the one containing the explosion, turned a bright gold, turning the reddish explosion gold, and condensing it. Soon, the outer aura faded away, and the gold ball returned as a planet.

The planet was pretty much naked, being completely rock, dead trees, and not a lot of water. Goku was shivering, his pants ripped, fur ruffled, and one of his eyes shut. He slowly descended to the ground. When he landed, he dropped to his hands and knees, and was gasping for breath, surprisingly retaining his Super Saiyan 4 form.

Valentina approached him, un-touched, and got down on her knees next to him. "How?" She simply said.

"I put up a shield." Goku grunted. "It protected us, and kept the planet from going up in flames... Just long enough for your magic to kick in." He coughed and dropped to his stomach. "Besides, when you have such reliable friends and family, who needs to do anything alone, right?" He rolled over to his back and looked into the sky. "I almost had a Deja Vu. Defeating Eyce and nearly dying ina fiery explosion. That's the same thing that happened with Frieza. Only this time, it was a different planet, and we we're able to save this one."

She smiled. "You're an amazing man, thank you." Goku chuckled and passed out from the strain on his body. Valentina rested her hand on his back. "You'll be home and healed before you know it."

**The end of Chapter 25, a lot of work and thought went into this one, plus I wanted to get it done. One more to go. Please Review. **


	26. A Change of Heart

_**Chapter 26: A Change of Heart**_

**Okay, time for Chapter 26. I lied, there is one more after this, but I swear, it'll be the last chapter. Sorry for the delays, the site is going through some weird error at the moment.**

**F****ashback:**

_"Come on," Said Goku, "This place isn't gonna hold out much longer." He shot a look at Valentina. "Hey, I'm going to try and buy us some time, I don't know how, but I'll figure it out." She nodded, and continued playing. Goku flew out across the hot, molten landscape. Circling around. __**Come on Goku, use that noggin of yours!**_

_King Kai re-entered his head. "Thirty Seconds Goku!"_

_"Damn it!" He shouted. "Thirty Seconds!" Goku looked around frantically. Valentina heard the words and focused harder. By now, the magic had all left the flute, and was left to work on it's own._

_"It's done, it's up to the magic now." She yelled._

_"Ten Seconds!" Shouted King Kai._

_Goku knew he needed to do something, and really really fast. "Alright." He said. "Here goes nothing!" His aura flared up, and he gathered all of his energy at once. "Not gonna happen!" He yelled. His reddish gold aura spread fast, covering the entire planet within seconds. Just afterward, the Planet began to explode. Goku began to yell. "It's over!"_

**Flashback End:**

Goku screamed as he sat up quickly. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he sat still, frozen in fear. "Just a dream?" He said to himself. "Wild, all just a dream." He released the tension on his body, and let himself fall backward. He hit the ground hard and shot back up again, grabbing the back of his head, "Ouch!"

His vision was blurred for a moment, but he heard familiar voices. "Hey Goku, how's your head feel?"

"Krillin?" Goku said. Goku looked up and wiped his eyes. It was indeed Krillin. "Boy, am I glad to see you."

"Yeah Goku, you were in pretty bad shape when you got back." Replied Krillin, "But this new form of yours looks awesome!"

Goku scratched the back of his head and looked at his body. Then, he realized that he wasn't dreaming, and was still in Super Saiyan 4. "Oh, I remember now. I almost died trying to save that planet."

"Yeah, we we're told." Krillin lent down and whispered into Goku's ear. "And, that Valentina girl is pretty hot."

Goku and Krillin both chuckled. "Yeah, well I got to hold her." Goku smiled widely, "That was right before Eyce sealed his fate." Krillin helped Goku up and they walked over toward a group of people. "Hey, the sky is dark, what's going on?"

"The Dragon is waiting for the second wish, which we don't have." Krillin said quietly, so the Dragon wouldn't hear him.

Valentina stood at the center of the group, while everyone listened to her speak. Their attention was diverted when they heard one of Goku's footsteps. Chi Chi caught sight of her husband for the first time in a week. Her eyes began to water. "Goku?"

Goku smiled at Chi Chi, and she began to cry. She bolted from the crowd and right into Goku's arms. "I'm home." He said to her. She buried her head into Goku's chest and cried.

"Goku, you're back, I can't believe it!" She cried out. Goku held her tightly and smiled.

Gohan and Goten approached from behind Chi Chi. "Don't worry Dad," Said Gohan, "We got the same treatment when we got back here."

"Mom pinned me to the ground..." Grumbled Goten. Goku began to laugh. "It's not funny! There was red stuff all over my face when she was done!"

"Oh, so that's why your lip stick is smudged..." Chuckled Goku.

"Can it, It's been too long Goku!" Chi Chi dried up her tears and smiled. "I'm so glad your home."

Vegeta quickly approached Goku. As usual, he had something to complain about. "Kakarot, I would have rather stayed up there!" Goku scratched his head, "Where did that idea even come from, sending us back here?"

"You would have got in the way." Goku simply said.

"Why I oughta..." Vegeta cocked his fist back, but was interrupted by Valentina, who effectively got everyone's attention.

"No more violence." She said, "There's been too much of it lately. It has not been an easy time, that's for sure."

Vegeta lowered his fist and walked back to the group. Goku and his family followed. Goku lent over to Gohan and asked, "Where's Videl?"

"She still must be with Baba." Replied Gohan. He then whispered in his ear. "And I was really hoping to propose to her today, after all we've been through."

Goku sighed and streched. "They'll be here, I know they will." Goku stopped and thought for a moment.

Gohan stopped and looked back at him. "What's up?"

"I was thinking." Said Goku, "Ranza is still with Old Kai, you would think he'd want to be here."

Gohan sighed, "I can't imagine why, he's not from here."

"I know Gohan but." Goku sighed and ran up to Gohan. Quietly, he told Gohan, "Valentina is Ranza's long lost mother..." Gohan's eyes grew wide, but he knew not to say anything yet. "Old Kai may not have told Ranza about it yet, it's got to be a surprise."

"Sit down everyone." Said Valentina. Goku and Gohan ran over to the group and sat down with the rest of them.

"So what's the status on Arpalei?" Inquired Goku.

"Safe." Said Valentina. "The magic will hold it together as long as no more harm comes to it."

"Okay." Said Piccolo. "Now I want to know, what exactly is this magic, and why was it so important to Eyce?"

"Okay." Sighed Valentina. "I suppose I'll explain the story now. Just please don't ask any questions until I am finished." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'm sure on your adventure, one of you met a boy named Ranza." Bardock raised his hand and nodded. "It was you? You must be Goku's father."

Raditz stood against a pillar on the lookout, not wanting any part of it. "Losers." He said. He examined the sky. Though it was dark due to the Dragon, it was clean, and Raditz new it. _Nice to get some fresh air for once..._

"I'm sure he talked about how he watched his father die by Eyce's hand." Explained Valentina. Bardock nodded. "I was known as the Great Magician on my planet. I was a healer, and only wanted to help people. I did not fully understand my power until one day I was asked a favor." Valentina looked over at the Elder of the people of Arpalei. "It wasn't that long ago when the Elder sent a message across the galaxy to my home world. He had heard of my powers, and wanted to put them to the test. I decided that I would travel to his home and see what he had to say."

**Flashback:**

_"We finally meet." Said the Elder. "You're the Great Magician of legend?"_

_Valentina chuckled, "Well, I don't know about legend, but I am the Great Magician. My art was taught to me by my father, which he learned from his father, and so it goes." She smiled at him innocently, "Just call me Valentina."_

_The Elder nodded. "I summoned you here to make a request if possible."_

_"Anything fine sir." Replied Valentina._

_"I'm sure you passed a planet on your journey here, one about the same size as this?"_

_"I did, it was sad looking. No life, no trees, no trees or grasses, or large ice deserts like your beautiful planet." Valentina sighed._

_"That Planet is called Planet Yowai." Said the Elder, "It is Arpalei's 'Twin Sister' planet." The Elder sighed. "Sadly, it is now known as the Planet of Darkness, cursed with the power to drain life energy, spiritual energy, just about any energy you could think of."_

_"What cursed the Planet, if you don't mind my asking?" Valentina cocked her head left, and sort of hugged herself to keep warm from the cold._

_"Evil of course." Replied the Elder. "Don't get me wrong, Yowai used to be just as beautiful and fruitful as Arpalei, the difference is that it's core burnt up." The Elder turned around and sighed. "Yowai should have crumbled, but it's natural core was replaced somehow. It's something I cannot explain, but it's a curse. Many beings who have landed there in search of a new home have perished. It's a bone field." The Elder wiped some sweat from his forehead before continuing. "And now I fear that Arpalei is suffering the same fate."_

_"What do you mean?" Said Valentina, "It looks just fine to me..." The ground began to shake, cutting her off._

_The Elder pointed off into the distance. "Look." He said. Walls of Lava were shooting up from the ground in the distance. Valentina gasped. "That is the very thing that the Elder of Yowai told me was happening to his planet... Just before he died. He was swallowed up by volcanic rock, along with his own people. A week later, the planets core burnt up, and all of the life on the planet was wiped out. The molten rock swallowed it up. Somehow, and evil presence made it's way into the center, and cursed it."_

_The Elder turned to Valentina. "I don't want my home to suffer the same fate as Yowai. My people are the last of our kind, and if this keeps up, the planet will fall apart."_

_"What do you need me to do?" Inquired Valentina, her sweet blue eyes staring deep into the Elder's own eyes._

_"As a Magician, and a healer," He said, "If it is at all possible for you to create a spell, a magic, something to heal this planet, I would be forever in your debt."_

_Valentina pondered on it for a moment. The thought about who she was and what she was capable of. "But I've only ever healed people before." She looked down at the ground, at her feet in her sandle like shoes, at the life filled grass she stood in. Then, something came to her. "Maybe I can help. My Grandfather always told me that I was something special, that I could 'heal the gods.'" She sighed, "Maybe he was trying to tell me that I could do more than I think I can."_

_She got down on her knees and clamped her hands together. She began to mumble a phrase to herself, then she pulled a flute out from a small bag on her belt and began to play it. The natives watched as she did this. She began to glow, and so did the ground. She played a soft, sweet melody for five minutes, then stopped. Slowly she got up, exhausted, and took in a deep breath._

_"Madam, what did you do?" Inquired the Elder._

_"I..." Valentina paused and looked around her, "I gave up some of my own power and gave it to the planet. The thing that keeps me alive."_

_The ground began to shake, and lava walls shot up in the distance again. The Elder went frantic, "It's still happening, it didn't work!"_

_"Hush now." She said softly, "There was only one way I could do what I did. Ten years." She paused and looked at the ground. "The power I gave this planet will only work if left inside of the planet for ten years. It will keep it from ending up like Yowai, but in order for your planet to survive on it's own, the magic, the power, must work on the planet for ten whole years. After that, you will no longer have to worry."_

_"So, is there a reason to worry between now and then?" Inquired the Elder._

_"Yes." She said, "Technically, it is like my own spirit. It will move freely, but it is unprotected. It is can easily be taken away from the planet. Like me, the power is pure, but unfortunately, if another, 'pure' person comes along, it can be drawn out of the planet, causing it to go unstable."_

_The Elder nodded. "I understand. It is a risk we are willing to live with and, and I thank you sincerely."_

**Flashback End:**

Valentina sighed and looked at the Elder once more as he stood with his people. "I did not know someone Pure Evil like Eyce would be able to harness it. But because his heart was pure anything, he was able to. And because he was pure evil, because it is like it spirit, it felt threatened, and was lethal, which I only learned later on." SHe sighed and looked up into the sky. "It would have self-destructed, and so powerfully, that it would have wiped out the entire universe."

Goku stood up. "What now then? They can't go back. While the planet is safe, and will not fall apart after all, they won't survive. There are no trees left, the water is gone, the air is almost gone. All because it pratically exploded." Goku's red fur was standing on end, and his muscles shook. "I did all I could do to contain it long enough, and now it's just a big rock in space."

Bulma rested in Vegeta's arms, saddened by Valentina's story, "And how did Eyce find out about it?"

"Simple." She replied, "He was like his father, power hungry after learning of his family history. He only found my planet due to his crazed obsession with blowing planets up. He invaded us first though. He interrogated many, and one of the citizens cracked and revealed who my family was." She looked to Bulma, "He kidnapped us, tortured us, and me and my son had to witness my husband, his father, die. I ended up cracking and told him about the power I left on Arpalei. Of course I thought it wouldn't work for him. But, everyone's creations has loopholes. I didn't think that Pure Evil could harness my power, but I was wrong."

Bulma smiled at Valentina. "A simple miscalculation can lead to catastrophe. I've done it, believe me."

"That's what my stomach says after eating your cooking." Vegeta added with a grin.

"Excuse me!" Barked Bulma.

"You go girl." Said a voice from behind the group. Atop her crystal ball was Fortuneteller Baba. "Wipe that grin right off of his face." She winked. She scannecd the group, and then her eyes came to Gohan. "I have a surprise for you." She said. She floated out of the way, revealing that Videl was standing behind her.

Gohan began to shake. "Videl?"

Videl's eyes began to water, "Gohan." Videl leaped toward Gohan, over the group of people. Gohan quickly got up off of the ground to try and catch her, but when she connected, he fell right on his back, with Videl pinning him down. She looked him square in the eyes and began to cry. "I thought you were going to die back there, oh Gohan." She pulled him up into a deep, passionate kiss. Their tails entwined with one another as they kissed.

A big "awww" erupted from the group. Mirai smiled and shouted, "Way to go Gohan!" Raditz leaned against the pillar, smiling, thinking about things, but trying to keep it under the radar. Vegeta seemed to the only one unimpressed by this display.

"Don't let the reunion end just yet." Said another familiar voice. Everyone looked to see Old Kai and Kibito Kai standing right next to each other. Old Kai spoke, "Valentina, we have a surprise for you." The two Kai's stepped away, revealing the young Ranza.

His eyes shot wide open while is pupils got really small. "Ma... Mom?" He was filled with confusion, joy, and disbelief. "Mom!"

"Son!" Returned Valentina. Ranza started running toward Valentina, who did the same. Valentina spread her arms and Ranza jumped into her arms. "Son it's been too long!"

"Mom!" He shouted. "I can't believe it's you!"

Videl got off of Gohan and ran to see her Dad. "Daddy!" She said, as Mr. Satan swooped her up into his arms.

"Videl, I can't believe you're still here." He rambled, "Well, I mean I can, but... Oh, I'm just so glad you're safe."

Everyone was smiling at this point, even Vegeta. Piccolo somehow wasn't getting grossed out by the mushy stuff, but wasn't exactly the highest on the happy list. "I'm going to need therapy after this." Said Piccolo.

"You and me both." Added Vegeta.

"Oh relax you two," Said Goku, startling the two warriors. "It's been a rough week, you guys need to loosen up a bit." Goku walked by, heading straight for Gohan.

"Kakarot, are you ever going to change back to normal?" Inquired Vegeta, "You may look cool, and be the most powerful being in the universe, this Super Saiyan 4. But it would look rather silly of you out in public to be covered in fur."

Goku chuckled, "Hopefully soon." As if on que, Goku turned gold, and his body changed shape. He went back to base form, fully clothed, no bruises, and tail waving in the air. "Oh look, Vegeta made me turn back. Thanks." He said with a chuckle.

"Funny, Kakarot." Commented Vegeta.

Goku turned around and walked up behind Gohan, placing his hand on his shoulder. He leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Make your move, go for it Gohan."

Gohan looked back at him and nodded. He gulped and approached Videl. Sweat was dripping off of his forehead, and he was still slightly bruised from the battle on Arpalei, but this was not going to stop him. Chi Chi waked over to Goku and rested on his chest, watching Gohan approach Videl.

Gohan tapped Videl on the shoulder and she turned around. "Hey, what's up?"

"Videl?" Said Gohan, getting down on one knee, "This whole time, since back when you learned of your herritage, since your tail grew, and even before then, I knew there was something special about you." Videl's eyes began to water again, and everyone stopped to watch him. "I fell in love with you, and now, after all we've been through, it's time. I've been meaning to do this for a long time." Gohan reached into his pocket and then pulled out his fist just as quickly. He turned his fist upward as he raised it to Videl, letting his palm side face up. "Videl Satan, will you marry me?" He opened his hand to reveal an engagement ring. The ring was gold with a 24-carat diamond.

Videl covered her mouth as tears began to roll from her eyes. Her emotions were a mix of joy and shock, as this was totally unexpected. Her knees shoo, and she bent them as if she was going to fall to her knees. "Yes." She said before sniffling, "Yes Gohan." Gohan smiled and Videl extended her hand. He slid the ring onto her left ring finger, and then swept her up into his arms, deeply kissing her. She returned the kiss, and their tails entwined with one another.

Cheers erupted from the entire group. Even Shenron shed a tear. A rather large tear. It dropped from his eye and landed right on Vegeta, knocking him down and soaking him. "Gah, blasted Dragon!" He shouted. Gohan and Videl discontinued the kiss and began to laugh, then everyone else joined in.

Goku turned his head and saw Raditz leaning against a pillar by himself. Goku decided to try and talk to Raditz. Slowly, he approached Raditz, trying not to startle him, but instead, Goku was taken by surprise. "I know you're back there." Said Raditz.

Goku walked up next to him. "I'm glad he finally did it." Goku chuckled, "I've been holding onto the ring for a few days, it was becoming really uncomfortable."

Raditz sighed, "Mairrage..." Raditz looked at Gohan's face. He was smiling, which in turn made Raditz smile. "It seems like only yesterday when he was a small boy. I did some pretty bad things back then. Everyone's changed so much." Raditz turned to Goku and smiled. "And yet, they haven't seemed to change at all."

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Replied Goku.

"Indeed."

"What now?" Inquired Goku, "Do you still want to settle the score?"

Raditz chuckled and took a few steps past his brother. "No." He simply said. "I've undergone a change of heart, brother. This experience with Eyce has made me realize something. Life is too short and to fragile to spend it fighting all the time. It's something I should have realized a long time ago."

Goku smiled, "So what's next then, are you going back out into space?"

Raditz shook his head. "I'm done with pointless traveling across the universe. I think I'm gonna settle down right here on Earth." Raditz glanced back at Goku. "And by the way, I over heard your story about keeping Arpalei from falling apart. But, I know how to restore it completely."

"And how would that be?" Inquired Goku.

"Just watch." Replied Raditz. Radtiz looked in front of him and began to walk toward the center of the lookout, where the Eternal Dragon was summoned. The celebrating halted as Raditz cut through the crowd of people. "Eternal Dragon, I have a request!"

Everyone gasped, and Shenron nodded. "Speak your wish now."

"Over the past week, Arpalei has gone under the worst kind of destruction." Said Raditz. "I know how it feels to lose a planet that I called home. I don't want the people of Arpalei to know that pain." Raditz looked up with a grin. "My request is this. Could you restore Arpalie to the way it was before Eyce even thought about touching it? It would be a great honor to have this wish granted."

Shenron was silent for a moment, pondering on Raditz's shocking request. Grumbling, he yawned and opened his mouth. "I've been summoned for more than two hours, and my powers have depleted quite a bit because of it." Everyone was silent, Raditz kept a dead stare at Shenron. "But, I will see what I can do." Shenron went silent and began to focus really hard.

**

* * *

**

Deep on space, Planet Arpalei looked like a giant, reddish brown moon. However, Shenron was trying really hard to restore the planet to it's "Pre-Eyce" condition. A golden blanket of light began to consume the planet, entirely holding it within. The light then brightened so much that it looked like the Sun. After a good two minutes of this, the light began to fade away, and Planet Arpalie was a beautiful, thriving planet once more.

**

* * *

**

Shenron grunted, his red eyes flashed for a second, then dimmed again. "Your wish has been granted." He grumbled, "I bid you farewell." Light began to consume Shenron, who then flashed pure white and slowly receded back into the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls flew up high over head, and shot off in each direction. The sky went from dark to it's natural blue color.

Everyone began to cheer, and Raditz felt good. _Finally, at peace._ He thought to himself. Bardock approached Raditz and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad that's over." Said Mirai.

"I know what you mean," Added Goku, who looked over at Gohan, "Well, we've got some planning to do kiddo."

"Right." Said Gohan with a nod. He then looked at Mirai with concern. "Will you be able to be at the wedding Trunks? I don't want you to miss this."

Mirai smiled. "Of course I'll be there, I'll just have to let my Mom know where I'll be." Mirai looked over at Goku and nodded. "I'll go back, re-fuel the time machine, then come back and stay here until after the wedding."

"Oh great." Said Vegeta, "Now I'll have to deal with two Trunkses." Everyone began to laugh at his comment. Even Mirai and Trunks began to laugh at him.

Gohan turned to Videl and kissed her once more. Planning for the wedding has begun.

**One more after this and it'll be done. Thanks for all of your support, one more guys, just one more. Please review, thanks.**


	27. Happy Trails

_**Chapter 27: Happy Trails**_

**Final Chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy it. Note: I'm not wedding smart, so bare with me. I sincerely appologize for the exremely long wait, I have been sick for two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own DragonBall Z**

**Flashback:**

_Everyone began to cheer, and Raditz felt good. Finally, at peace. He thought to himself. Bardock approached Raditz and patted him on the shouler._

_"I'm glad that's over." Said Mirai._

_"I know what you mean," Added Goku, who looked over at Gohan, "Well, we've got some planning to do kiddo."_

_"Right." Said Gohan with a nod. He then looked at Mirai with concern. "Will you be able to be at the wedding Trunks? I don't want you to miss this."_

_Mirai smiled. "Of course I'll be there, I'll just have to let my Mom know where I'll be." Mirai looked over at Goku and nodded. "I'll go back, re-fuel the time machine, then come back and stay here until after the wedding." _

_"Oh great." Said Vegeta, "Now I'll have to deal with two Trunkses." Everyone began to laugh at his comment. Even Mirai and Trunk began to laugh at him._

_Gohan turned to Videl and kissed her once more. Planning for the wedding has begun._

**Flashback End:**

**Five Months Later**

The blue sky was clear with very little clouds. Quiet was the beautiful landscape across the landscape of Mount Paozu. The small house that rested in the woods was not as peaceful as the mountains were. Heavy preparations were being made for Gohan's wedding, and if you know Chi Chi, you'll get an idea of what's going down inside the Son residence.

"Goten get your tux on!" Yelled Chi Chi from across the house. "You're brother and father are already good to go, and I'm ready, what in the world are you doing?" Rarely did Chi Chi ever wear pink, but that's what she was wearing, a pink dress.

Goku wore a white tux much liuke the one he wore to his own wedding. Gohan's tux was black, his hair was combed out of his face and smelled good. Goten emerged from the bathroom wearing a tux identical to his father's tux. Goku smiled, "You all look great."

Footsteps came from the staircase. Bardock came down, dawning a black tux and a blue vest with a black tie. "How do I look?"

"Awesome Grandpa!" Exclaimed Goten, running to Bardock and jumping up toward him. He landed on Bardock's shoulders.

"Getting heavy kid." Bardock chuckled

"Hey, where's Radtiz?" Inquired Chi Chi, "I thought he was going."

Bardock grinned. "He will be, don't worry about him."

* * *

"Blast it, must I wear this damn thing?" Barked Vegeta. He was in a black tux with a maroon vest and black tie. Bulma giggled at him, frustrating Vegeta further. "You know I hate dressing up!"

"Oh relax babe." Chuckled Bulma, who wore a blueish colored dress to match her hair color. "It's Gohan's wedding, remember our wedding? You looked just as sexy as you do now."

Vegeta blushed, then chuckled. "Was that before or after I torched the blasted suit?"

Bulma sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

The bathroom door opened , causing Vegeta and Bulma so look down the hall. From the door emerged Mirai and Trunks. Mirai had his hair up in a pony tail, and the rest of it back behind his ears. His tux was white, and had a pink rose hung from it. Trunks wore his hair in the same style, and wore a black suit instead, but also with the pink rose on the chest. Bulma almost teared up. "You guys look great."

They both replied, "Thanks mom." At the same time. They looked at each other silently before breaking out in laughter.

Bulma laughed with them and began to walk to the door with them, but Vegeta only sighed. "Having two Trunkses in the house is driving me nuts." Vegeta then slowly approached the door.

* * *

There was an open field between the region of Mount Paozu and Satan City. A peaceful range where Gohan and Videl had agreed to make the wedding place. Simply because it was between their homes, and was a mutual spot. There was a small church in the are, and not many people lived in this region. They used the church entrance as the entrance to the ceremony.

A set of white bricks served as the path down to the alter on which Gohan and Videl would become married. The seats were set up in rows on each side of the path, and all of the Z warriors were there, and most of Videl's friends from school. It was time.

Gohan walked up onto the stage with his father from the side. People began to cheer. Shouts like "Spiffy Man!" and "Way to look sharp!" were called out from the people in attendance. Gohan blushed.

Goku leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You ready?"

Gohan nodded. He looked around and saw his friends and family sitting in the seats. _This is nerve racking..._

Videl picked up the thought and replied to it. _You're telling me!_

Goku saw the focus on Gohan's face. "No mental linking, this is a wedding." Gohan turned red in embarrassment and immediately stopped.

The door of the church opened, and wedding music began to play. Mr. Satan exited the door arm in arm with Videl, the bride. Her white dress was dotted with rose pedals, her hair hung down plainly, because Gohan would have liked it, she had a veil on, and a small tiara on her head. She held her bouquet in front of her and they began to walk down the aisle. Gohan couldn't help but smile, and everyone stayed silent out of respect.

Goku leaned over to Gohan and whispered into his ear, "I wonder what Mr. Satan is thinking right now."

Gohan whispered back, "Probably something about how his daughter shouldn't be marrying a skinny kid." The two laughed at this remark. Hercule and Videl stood just in front of the stair case. He kissed her on the cheek and let her walk up in front of the podium, next to Gohan.

"You look incredible." Whispered Gohan.

"Thanks, you ain't half bad yourself." Replied Videl.

After a few minutes of waiting, Vegeta called out from the audience. "Okay, so where is the person who will wed you two, I haven't got all day!"

Goku and Mr. Satan looked at each other, walking to the back of the stage. "I thought we had this planned out." Said Goku.

"I wonder where this guy is." Replied Mr. Satan.

Suddenly, from behind them, something blasted a hole through the floor. Gohan and Videl looked behind them, while Goku and Hercule braced themselves for battle. Then, Raditz slowly hovered out of the hole. He wore a white suit with a pink rose on the chest, and held a book under his arm. He landed behind the podium, set the book down and opened it. His eyes were closed.

"This was unexpected." Said Goku.

Raditz opened his eyes and looked at the couple, noticing one thing he didn't like about each of them. "Okay, first order of business... Stop hiding your tails, this is a Saiyan wedding, isn't it?" Gohan and Videl both nodded, letting their tails out of their clothes. They waved around as if they were snakes released from the dreaded snake pit. "Much better." Said Raditz.

Goku and Hercule returned to their spot next to their children. "Good show bro." Said Goku.

"It's what I do." Replied Raditz. "Alrightm since weddings aren't my thing, we're gonna make this short and sweet." Raditz coughed, cracked his back and looked out to the audience. "We are gathered here today to see this lovely couple be wed. To create a union between the groom, Gohan, and the bride, Videl." Raditz grinned. "Say your vows you love birds, I'm no minister."

Gohan and Videl both nodded. Gohan began with his vows, and Videl replied with hers. They both slid on each others wedding bands, and then looked at Raditz. "Excellent." He said. "Now, by the power invested in me, which I more or less stole from the minister." A chuckle erupted across the audience. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Raditz closed his book and sighed. "Now kiss the bride... and be quick about it, I don't like all of this mushy stuff."

Gohan smiled and looked into Videl's eyes. He slowly pulled her closer to him. His face was right in hers, and their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss. A huge "awwww" erupted across the audience, as Gohan and Videl's tails entwined with each other, sealing the deal. Goku and Mr. Satan were tearing up, but smiling while trying to hide it.

"Way to go Gohan!" Shouted a voice from the audience, which happened to be Yamcha. An applause broke out, Videl and Gohan were married.

Piccolo began to tear up. His student and his best friend, was a married man. Krillin was sitting next to him also tearing up. "Way to go bro, you're the man." He said.

Piccolo chuckled. "I've known him since he was four years old, and he's grown up so fast.

Chi chi was blabbering like crazy, while Bardock and Goten were trying to keep her calm and telling her it was alright. "But he's my baby, and he's grown up!"

"It's okay mom," Said Goten, "He's not going anywhere."

"Besides," Said Bardock, "You've still got Goten to deal with."

Chi Chi's tears slowly faded. She was sad, and happy at the same time, but understandably for a mother.

Sharpner and Erasa were both crying. Their best friend was a wife. "I hope we can still hand out." Said Erasa.

"Don't worry, I don't think that's gonna stop." Replied Sharpner.

Vegeta looked on with no real reaction, but Bulma was crying, and so was Mirai. Trunks didn't understand what the big deal was though. "Why is everyone crying."

Vegeta simply sighed and rested his hand on Trunks' shoulder. "You'll understand some day."

**Four hours later:**

That evening, Gohan and Videl were walking the paths of mount Pazou. The sky was an orange color, and the breeze was refreshing. They were in their casual clothes strolling through the woods. Mirai was walking with them.

"How do you feel Gohan?" Said Mirai.

"Awesome." Replied Gohan. "Now I know how my Dad always keeps such a high head about everything." He looked to Mirai, then to his new wife, Videl. "Because he has a family and friends to love and protect."

Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan and walked with him. "It is a wonderful thing isn't it?"

"Of course." Said Gohan. "Life is indeed good."

Mirai smiled and put his hands behind his head. "It sure is beautiful out."

"Yeah it is." Said Gohan. "So Mirai, how long do you plan on sticking around?"

"I don't know." Replied Mirai. "Mom's gonna want me home soon, but I can stick around for a little while."

Gohan and Videl smiled. "Gohan!" Called out a voice. "Oh Gohan!"

"Hey, that's dad." Said Gohan.

Goku hovered in the air, and Gohan Videl and Mirai caught sight of him. "Hey guys, dinner is almost ready You should see the table!"

"How big?" Inquired Gohan.

"Longer than our house!" Replied Goku. "I can't wait, I'm starving, let's go!" Goku then shot off back toward the Son residence.

Gohan looked at Videl. "You ready to go?"

"Yup." Said Videl.

Gohan grinned, and took Videl by the hand. They both flew off toward home. Mirai chuckled and went to take off, but then stopped. He looked up into a tree, thinking that there was someone there, but when he looked, nothing appeared to be in the tree. "Huh, I coulda sworn..."

"Mirai hurry up!" Shouted Gohan, "We don't want Dad eating it all on us do we?"

Mirai looked up into the sky, "Sorry, no we don't." Mirai took off with insane speed. He passed Gohan and Videl, issuing a race challenge, which the two accepted. They took off as well, speeding off into the distance out of sight.

Mirai didn't see anything in the tree, but he was right about something. There was someone there. He appeared after everyone was gone. A tall boy with long blond hair that hung down in his face. His blue eyes glistened in the light. He wore a black flat brimmed cowboy hat, and a long black trench coat. Underneath was a black shirt, and black pants. He watched as the three flew off toward home.

The boy grinned at them, turned around and vanished into thin air...

**The story comes to an end. Thank you for your patience and support. Please Review, thank you all.**


	28. Post Story Note

_**Post Story Note:**_

**And so, **_**A Change of Heart**_** has come to a close. It took me a while to write it, but I am proud of it, and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Now, there is a question I want to take into consideration. It seems like everyone is asking, so I'll try to explain. The boy at the end of the story is the same boy who was at the end of the prequel, **_**Somethings Never Change.**_** So far, he is just the end of the story marker, but maybe will have an ultimate purpose in the role of things soon.**

**Not trying to spoil anything, but there could possibly be a third edition to the series. I somehow don't think I can end it like that, not yet. Need some time for some other projects though, may start a different DBZ project in the mean time.**

**I again thank you all for your support, and glad you enjoyed my story. I will progress forward, I enjoy doing this, and I'll keep doing what I'm doing. Thank you very much!**

**-KRicci93-**


End file.
